Back for the First Time!
by Someone-Stole-Satan
Summary: Sakura is remembering things that weren't or were they? Sakura's world is collapsing around her, but what if it's not really HER world? R&R!DONE! FINI!
1. Prologue: How it Came to Be

****

Back For the First Time

****

** Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura-but I wish I did!**

****

**Prologue: How It Came To Be**

****

"Sir, the control orb is ready."

"Good, bring it to me." A man in a shadowy cloak commanded the officer. "It is time to take what should belong to our kind. I suggest the families prepare for landing."

**

Meanwhile…

**

"Kero! I don't know what to wear and Tomoyo isn't here to save my skin this time!" Sakura cried as she tossed her best clothes on her bed.

Kero snorted with jealousy, "It's just the brat."

Sakura's emerald eyes flamed. "Well, he's finally back and I look horrible! This day should be convincing. I want to look my best when we go to the Cherry Blossom Festival." Sakura's eyes were slightly brimmed with tears. "No matter what, this day _will _be perfect. Not even an apocalypse can change that…"

**

Later…

**

Tomoyo arrived with an impatient knock on the door. "Sakura! Sakura, open up!"

Sakura raced down the stairs to answer the door. Tomoyo pushed her way in and slammed the door behind them. She held a white spaghetti strap dress in front of her face.

"Is it Spanish?" Sakura asked, once she had actually gotten the dress on and showed it off to Tomoyo.

"That's what I meant it to seem." Tomoyo answered simply, as she fixed the pink flower under the left strap. She took out a white silk scarf and wrapped it around Sakura's shoulders.

Sakura grabbed two necklaces off the dresser she had placed them on and held them possessively before Tomoyo could drag her out, but Tomoyo had seen the necklaces and took it. She swung it around Sakura's neck. Sakura peered down to see the one Tomoyo preferred for Sakura was the one that had a heart with wings on it.

The other, a necklace of a winged heart also, but this one with a sword cutting through it, was especially attractive because of the Celtic knotting on the hilt and blade of the sword.

Tomoyo had also spotted a pair of earrings, Touya had given Sakura for her fifteenth birthday. Her fifteenth birthday had been just a day ago and she had been delighted to receive such a cute gift from her brother. The earrings were very similar to the necklace design; it also had a heart with wings, but these hearts were crowned and the wings had a small Celtic border.

Tomoyo dragged Sakura outside without a word. Sakura followed silently until they had gotten to the entrance of the night-lighting festival.

"Why did we have to come at night?" Sakura asked herself and then turned to Tomoyo. "Where are they?"

Tomoyo smiled, but all the same, eagerly. "Relax; Eriol will bring him in one piece. It's what Syaoran will do to Eriol that worries me."

Sakura chuckled nervously at the memory of Syaoran's jealousy.

"They have good music this year!" Tomoyo exclaimed, randomly, as their wait continued.

"You're right-they do!" a familiar voice called out. "I hear the dancing is even better."

Tomoyo laughed, "Eriol!"

Eriol approached the two girls, one jumping for joy and the other fidgeting nervously. Syaoran had followed behind Eriol and looked as handsome as ever. [A.N. Duh!]

Eriol quietly, but cleverly, offered Tomoyo his arm to dance. Tomoyo took it happily and they skipped off to the dance floor, arm in arm.

Sakura was left behind with Syaoran and she had many questions, none escaped her mouth. What seemed to be their catching-up-on-each other's-lives, had quite suddenly become a silence contest.

Sakura looked at Syaoran, who also did the same and their reaction was to look back down at their feet. Sakura kept a hold of her necklace around her neck and fidgeted with it, wondering if the other necklace in her purse would ever meet its new owner.

Syaoran thought the silence would kill him if he didn't break it. _This is so stupid,_ he thought tiredly.

He opened his mouth to talk, but instead he did something pleasurable for the moment he did it. He had grabbed her chin, lifted her face to face his, and kissed her.

Upon parting, Syaoran realized the embarrassment and consequence of his action, but much to his surprise, Sakura simply smiled her sweetest of smiles.

Syaoran melted at the sight of the smile and with confidence grabbed Sakura's hand and led her down to an old, but familiar creek.

Sakura took her chance and reached into her purse to take out the necklace. "I have something for you." She seated herself on a large, flat, stool-like rock.

Syaoran took the necklace from her with an unreadable expression. He put it on immediately.

"Thanks," Syaoran said and fished out a velvet box from his pocket. "This is for you."

Sakura stared at the box with interest and then finally opened it to find a beautiful bracelet. It was a stainless steel beauty, with soft metallic pink cherry blossoms that appeared here and there around the Celtic knotting of vines.

Sakura seemed entranced by the bracelet. She ran her fingertip along the pattern of vines, her face was streaked with tears, but she didn't make a sound.

Sakura suddenly stood and hugged Syaoran lovingly, "Thank you!"

"Welcome," Syaoran said stiffly, but eventually melted into her hug.

**

At the same time…

**

"Emperor, the orb is in its position, all that must be done is for it to be launched at your command."

The emperor grinned, "On the count of three." He ordered, but began to speak again, soon after. "One…two…three!"

The orb shot out from a gun that resembled a cannon. The orb flew out into space, directed in only one direction: Earth.

"Excellent…" the emperor commented on the perfect aim of the orb. "We shall call it Obythia. We Obythians _will _ reign once again."

"Yessir!"

**

Just moments after…

**

"And I thought I'd die." Sakura explained. "I cried for hours, until this appeared in my hands."

Sakura took out a card that was labeled "The Hope". Syaoran held the card with interest. It was new, unheard of and made purely by the Card Mistress. "It's a winged-heart with a crown-just like your earrings." Syaoran observed.

"Well…doesn't it look like a Hope card?"

"Definitely," Syaoran paused. "There is definitely hope for all of us."

Sakura nodded in agreement, as an unnoticeable light headed straight for them. Suddenly the night was illuminated with a blinding light like no other. It flashed a different way of life, and then all went blank.

[A.N. Celtic knotting is this medieval design used very often. It is shown in a lot of jewelry, especially in a story like this...it indicates the way of life lived-I will have a list of explanations at the end of every chapter! Thanks! R&R!]


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning?

****

** **

Chapter One: The Beginning?

******Gollum: She tricksies you! She don't own Cardcaptor Sakura!! I owns it, my preciousss-  
Olwen-Cheesecake: And that's a wrap!**

It was always difficult for her to wake up early, but today, Sakura Kinomoto woke up with ease. She had had the same dreams for two weeks now and they had begun to get to her. They were meaningful, but at the same time, disturbing.

_'Ridiculous!' _She would always think to herself, but eventually question the comment. _'That boy with those powerful amber eyes seems just so-so…familiar!'_

"Kaijuu!" called Sakura's older brother, Touya. "Get down here now or Miko-sama will give you double-duty! You know that's how _they_ all are."

_Ah, yes-they. Them. Those Obythian Lords who are horrid and crude and think themselves as higher beings. Especially since they were "gifted" with intelligence and unworldly powers! _Sakura thought in disgust as she dressed herself and thundered down the creaky old stairs of her house.

"Is that an earthquake I hear?" Touya snickered with triumph.

Sakura ignored the comment and instead addressed her dream.

"Oh get over it!" Touya insisted. "Obythia always was and will always be."

"I think they're evil lords wanting more power than they already have which, by the way, they never expose to us. I know they did something to _ our _world!" Sakura shot back at Touya, passionately. "And Tomoyo believes me!"-As if that confirmed it.

Touya shrugged, "I guess execution really will be your destiny, my dear justice-seeking sister. And Tomoyo only feels sorry for you squirt, so don't pressure her into blowing up at you about your bullshit."

Sakura heatedly stomped on Touya's foot, sending him pouncing up and down with pain, clutching his foot and yelling: "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Better get going!" Sakura said, and gave an innocent smile as she rushed out the door.

** **

After Arriving…

"You're late!" Tomoyo Daidouji exclaimed with concern "As always!"

"Sorry I had to teach Touya a lesson in faith and belief." Sakura smiled as she swung her apron around her waste in haste.

Tomoyo sighed, "All of Obythia could do with a bit of your faith and belief!"

Sakura simply sighed in deep concentration.

Tomoyo's eyes narrowed at this. "_That _dream again!?"

Sakura's eyes met Tomoyo's in return. "I thought you believed in it-and me for that matter!"

"I do-well I-I did…I mean-OH!" Tomoyo muttered helplessly, but Sakura remained silent. "What I'm trying to say to you is that I used to believe that I had another life where I was much happier and so were you. I had so much money, an abiding mother, and you. Now, these daydreams, are false memories and far-fetched. They're racing away from my-my belief. Sakura, I don't know what to believe as real."

"Don't lose hope!" Sakura tried her hardest to answer correctly.

"Don't lose hope in what? A dream? A simple vision you saw or I saw, when we were only partially there-and even then we were only present in imagination!" Tomoyo's eyes swelled with tears. "Why can't your dreams solve all our problems? Why are we punished for living?"

Sakura hugged Tomoyo reassuringly, "I don't now what we did wrong, but I do know that something will be done to help our problems be resolved." Sakura lifted Tomoyo's chin to lock eyes with her. "In the mean time we must pick a name for Obythia once we gain it."

Tomoyo chuckled softly and Sakura reacted with a triumphant smile.

"Kinomoto, Sakura!" called a fellow servant. His look had a pride-affect on most, but his face made him seem almost snake-like and sly.

Tomoyo's eyes shut with anger and frustration. _'Sakura will be in for it now and the mistress will most likely see to it herself!'_

Sakura knew what Tomoyo was most likely thinking and replied to her frustrated friend. "Calm down! None of the servants, including this moron here, have ever encountered the mistress herself; even when we were offered the job."

The snake-like servant snickered coldly, "Miko-sama would like to see to you…_personally_."

Sakura shuddered. She was in for it. Tomoyo's eyes widened and she fainted, abruptly after. Sakura was about to help Tomoyo regain consciousness, but the snake-like servant shook his head to stop her from doing so.

"I'll see to her myself-later. Now come!" he commanded in a pathetic, but to himself, a pristine manner.

Sakura followed him on through the halls of the mansion and through to another part she had never been allowed to set foot in. Sakura guessed that this servant leading her had hardly been able to set foot in this part of the mansion either.

The servant's snake eyes turned to her, "Never been in these parts, eh?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, I'm usually working my entire sixteen hour shift in the kitchens and public areas." She added a partial sarcastic grin to her comment.

The snake-like servant, taken back by her rudeness, gave her the coldest smirk he could conjure. "I'm sure you get paid a lot with double duties. I'm talking about this job and, of course, your other one." Sakura gave him an unsure shrug. "You can't pretend it isn't obvious that you were once Obythian. That air around you tells us all you have a bit of magic and your eyes settle it above all.

"My bet is that you were exiled from Obythian lifestyle because you were a whore for that normal, non-magic fellow named Touya. You even live with him now!" He paused. "I should report that disgrace of a human as well as you-now what was his surname?" his snake-like face unwrinkled of its hate and went into concentration. He looked almost Sakura's age and perhaps just a year older. She had to admit, he was quite handsome when he wasn't being pathetically stupid.

Sakura stopped walking and hung back to cross her arms. She looked at her side to see as golden embroidered door with chestnut color wood rimming its edges-almost reminding her of the boy's hair, in her dream. "His name is Kinomoto, Touya."

"Kinomoto sounds familiar-hey! Isn't that your surname as well?" he stopped walking to and faced Sakura cautiously.

"Well, I expect my brother would have the same last name as me-wouldn't you?" Sakura sat down again the wall beside the door, angrily, her arms still crossed.

"He doesn't look anything as close to like you! Not even a family resemblance! You've probably married the bastard and now you're a whore for his bespectacled friend!" he accused malevolently.

"You got my life all planned out don't you?" the sneak of a servant paused at this and soon after nodded. "Well do me a favor-let me decide what I will or will not do because last time checked I wasn't a puppet for your little tales of pure fantasy! And that _is_ what they are-PURE BLOODY FANTASY!" Sakura won the argument and she knew it, but this snake-like, almost inhuman, sly and pathetic servant was not to handle being beaten.

He bent down to face Sakura's face, only half an inch away. "I know _your _kind Kinomoto and I suggest that _your_ kind should avoid stepping out of line. Especially since your kind has a knack for being _sly_ and slippery."

_'Look whose talking' snake-face!' _Sakura thought angrily, but silently.

The door beside Sakura opened quickly and swiftly. A woman slid out and into the hall to face the both of them. The snake-like servant stood up straight again, and Sakura found herself straightening her apron.

"And what is your name dear accuser of the innocent?" she turned her crystalline eyes towards the servant standing next to Sakura, whom had his head bowed down low. "Oh and I believe my office is this golden door, not the golden door on the other side of Japanassia."

"Sorry m-ma'am!" he stuttered. His face became the young and handsome one it had before. Sakura almost felt sorry for him, but he had made her not feel sorry by shooting her a cold and dark look and also mouthing a word Sakura thought even Obythians were banished from using. "Ch-Chang!"

"Pardon?"

"My name is Chang."

"Chinese are you?" she stunned both Sakura and Chang by saying this.

"Ma'am?" Chang gave an unsure expression, which showed most of his guilt.

She suddenly slapped her head. "I am sorry to have confused your feeble mind. I take it you're Chinassian-is what I meant to say."

Sakura and Chang both nodded in understanding and their guilt vanished. Sakura thought of what Chang would say after being able to leave. He would probably go and spread a rumor that he met the mistress herself and she was pleased with him_ and_ that she was a little messed up in the brain. Sakura chuckled to herself about planning his life in return. Sakura looked up and noticed that the mistress was focusing on only her now. Sakura hadn't even noticed that Chang had left and Sakura was left to bear with the crystalline eyes boring into her mind and the withered, but young look catching her attention. She looked to be about twenty at the least, but the withered look could've added some years onto her.

"I think it is alright for you to come in now." She said awkwardly. Sakura followed her in through the golden and chestnut doors; which still gave her the feeling that the amber-eyed boy was watching her too.

"I suppose my punishment for being late is to be given now?" Sakura sighed.

Miko-sama turned to Sakura, revealing a beauty of no age. Sakura realized, with her mistress' brown hair glistening in the sun rays and magical blue eyes, she was more than beautiful. She was like an angel.

Her lips, which were set in a serene smile, began to move, forming words and sound. "Really Sakura, you give me way too much credit. An angelic beauty? Never heard of a crazy story as that!"

Sakura ignored the fact that the mistress had just read her mind.

"There is no punishment, Sakura. If there was I would have given it long ago." Miko-sama pointed out causing Sakura to turn beet red.

Miko-sama gracefully moved across the room and pulled out two chairs. "Sit."

Sakura took advantage of being asked to be seated by an Obythian Lord by sitting down very comfortably on the chair across from Miko-sama.

"It is time I came clean to someone and if anyone, it would most definitely be you." Miko-sama paused. "And I prefer Miko, frankly. I'm not much of a master or mistress anyway."

Sakura nodded and suddenly shook her head. "You're a great mistress!"

Miko ignored the comment. "My husband chose me for more than my looks. He is quite a figure in Obythia these days, but not very loved.

"We have two sons. Whether or not they are alive _he _does not know, but I do. We lost them two years back when you were fifteen, I suppose. They wandered off during a-a worldwide blackout. My husband tried his best to find them with posters and things similar to such." she sniffled slightly but unnoticeably. "My husband loved them. He yelled at me trying to get me to find them with my strong powers of knowledge, but I could not tell then where they were. If I did…it would mean destroying your fate."

Sakura could not resist speaking. "Your husband married you because you had strong abilities and powers than most. You can read minds, see the possible future and charm people to the extreme!"

"Well that's funny, but I'm sure I heard some exaggeration there…" Miko snickered sweetly.

Sakura spoke once again. "I don't remember any blackout when I was fifteen-in fact I don't remember anything of when I was fifteen or before!" Sakura's face went pale. "I never thought about it, but now when I think about it-"

Miko's facial expression was stony and serious. "Your apron is rather dirty there." she pointed at a grease stain.

"From working in the-"

"Let me get that spot remover." Miko left and came back holding a towel and spray. She untied the apron and began to scrub the stain away.

_'It feels ever so strange watching an actual important Obythian Lord work for me!' _Sakura thought.

"Does it?" Miko laughed and handed the apron back which had a fresh smell and a damp spot where the stain had once been. "It'll dry soon."

Sakura put her apron on and waited for her dismissal.

"Patience, you aren't going anywhere yet!" Sakura plopped back into the chair at this. "You are relieved of duty until_ all_ is fulfilled."

"But-"

"Leave." Miko turned away from Sakura, hiding her tears. "Make your people proud."

Sakura left confused, but went to pay Tomoyo one last visit and fill her in on the general story o her visit. She would definitely not tell Tomoyo she was not to come back to her work.

"Why does this apron feel so heavy?" Sakura asked herself as she began to fold it away before she left. She peeked into the pocket and found a brown bag that clinked when bumped into hard surfaces. Sakura could've guessed easily what was inside the ragged, old bag.

_'Thank you Miko-chan!'_ She thought and knew that somewhere in her office, Miko was replying to her thought.

****

** **

Simultaneously…

_'Why do I care so much for a strange, but fairly pretty girl?' _He thought with confusion_. 'Earth and Obythia are one, but at the same time aren't. What is real?'_

He thought furiously as his dream began coming bit by bit, together. He ran his fingers through his thick, chestnut brown hair to show he had deep thoughts running through his mind.

Sitting outside, on the fence that bordered his small, dusty training grounds, hadn't helped any answers come to being.

"Master Li," called a teenage butler. "Mistress Fanren wishes for your presence in the living room."

"Alright Takashi Yamazaki." He answered and hopped down beside Takashi. "How is Chiharu these days?" he added.

"Great! Her cold has come to nothing and she's her true self again." Takashi winced as he rubbed his throbbing ear and throat.

"Good." Syaoran patted Takashi on the back, unnecessarily. Takashi watched Syaoran curiously as he approached the living room. Suddenly he realized there was a peculiar weight in his pocket that hadn't been there before. He opened his pocket to see a raggedy, brown bag containing gold coins.

"Thank you, Syaoran Li."

"Syaoran, will you please run down to Kami-san's place and return her kimono, I borrowed, to her. She is from Japanassia." Fanren asked, hopefully.

"Uh huh-what is she doing in Chinassia?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"I hear its tougher work in Japanassia, considering the emperor of all of Obythia favors that country. He loves to keep it in strict order. Kami-san probably couldn't handle the pressure. She's such a great person, really.

"She says she's part Obythian, but her great-great grandfather committed treason. He was executed and wasn't regarded as a _true _Obythian anymore." Fanren informed, with no shame in her ongoing gossip.

Syaoran took the kimono from Fanren's hands, but paused lazily. "Why don't you go?"

Fanren's eyes watered, her lips began to pout and her voice faltered. "You wouldn't force a delicate , famous singer like me, to go out on such a gloomy afternoon as this and be vulnerable to all the people that pass me by and dangerous creatures lurking around every corner in this neighborhood; would you!?"

"Suppose not," Syaoran replied and then added, with a low mutter: "Spoiled brat."

"What!?"

"Nothing!"

Fanren protested, "We're rich and treated extremely well. I wish you wouldn't take such a thing for granted."

"My dreams tell me otherwise." Syaoran mumbled.

"Oh I hate your stupid, disgraceful dreams! They get you nowhere! You're almost an eighteen year old, young man…please _do_ get a life!" she complained.

"I, for one, refuse to watch our people serve and be damned by the Obythian lords, while we sit here and bask!" Syaoran shouted at the top of his lungs.

"We are honored! Appreciate it and if you can't you'll have to learn to. 'Cause frankly, I am not quitting my career anytime soon." Fanren glared at Syaoran with rage.

There was movement beyond the room. Fanren's eyes widened a bit, but Syaoran took no notice.

"Mother would've wanted you to quit. She wouldn't be dead if Obythians hadn't _always _existed in what we call Obythia!" Syaoran's rage penetrated.

Fanren's face hardened, "The aging rule will always remain sacred. It is important to rid of the elderly when they begin to spread their illnesses throughout Obythia. The emperor-"

"The emperor is insane!"

Fanren ignored, "Obythia always was and will always be." Fanren looked like stone. "I am truly sorry Syaoran, but treason is a crime. I need you to leave because I refuse to betray my own brother."

Syaoran's pride hadn't left him. He observed Fanren's serious hardness/ She only acted with all the authority she could conjure when she knew she had to make herself look good in front of others. Someone was listening. Syaoran could sense it now that his swelling pride had thinned a bit.

Syaoran's nightmare began here. He began running for his life. He had no idea where he would go, but a certain kimono clutched in his hands told him his first stop. He arrived at a small cozy house and knocked.

A Japanassian woman answered the door. She looked to be in her twenties and her hair was put up in a rough bun. "Come in." she insisted. "Is that mine?" she asked when Syaoran had seated himself on a worn out chair.

Syaoran nodded sheepishly and gazed around the room, longing for something to say. "My sister told me to return it." He felt a need to notify her.

She smiled knowingly, "Tea?"

Syaoran shook his head, "You're Fanren's mysterious Japanassian friend named Kami-am I right?"

Again Kami smiled, but shook her head as well. "I am Japanassian, but my name is not Kami."

Syaoran seemed confused, "Then where is Kami?"

The woman laughed, "I only tell people my name is Kami. There is no real Kami involved. My real name is Kaho Mizuki."

Syaoran gasped, "Why do you trust me with this information?"

Her ever-so-brought-up smile was, basically, brought up again. "Call me Mizuki. Are you a spy for the emperor?"

"No, I am against all empiric movements!" Syaoran felt he ought to tell her.

"Then why can I not trust you, potential runaway?" Mizuki accused.

"I'm not running away!" Syaoran glared, but his glare softened. "I'm wandering away."

"And soon you'll be flying away." Mizuki added.

Syaoran looked flabbergasted, "How?"

"By plane, silly."

"And where, may I ask, is the ticket for the plane?"

"In my room."

"And why should I go?"

"You have to save Earth, of course."

"You're really scaring me, you know." Syaoran sighed.

"I know."

"Are you psychic?" he asked.

Mizuki paused and then spoke in her usual tone. "Most definitely not."

Syaoran began to tire and Mizuki offered him a room to stay in until he would be flown off to Japanassia.

Mizuki headed straight for her room, where a dark figure awaited her presence. "I think he will begin to remember soon, but the trouble shan't begin until he meets her." She said calmly.

"He will meet the cherry blossom in time, but tomorrow he will only prepare for his short part of the journey. Until then, our job is to wait." The pleasant voiced figure replied.

"How will Sakura find him in time?" Mizuki asked.

The dark figure chuckled, "No one can stop a determined girl who wants to leave her home. We just give her the push. I have made arrangements."

****

Next Morning…

"Oh these damn dreams!" Sakura woke up with irritation in her voice.

"Sakura!"

"Coming!" Sakura replied and raced down the stairs.

"Sakura, Yukito has suggested an excellent idea. We have a new line of work arranged for you." Touya began.

"I'm fine with Miko-sama's line of work." Sakura lied. She hadn't even mentioned she was relieved of duties, but something told her giving that information would cause more trouble for what path Miko had set out for her.

"No more double duty!" Yukito bribed.

"Fill me in, and I'll reply to what I think of it." Sakura compromised because she couldn't refuse an offer as such; it would seem suspicious.

Sakura walked over to where Yukito sat, eating a sandwich. Just as Yukito opened his mouth to speak, Sakura took a bite of one of his sandwiches.

"Hey! That was my sandwich!" Yukito stuck his tongue out at Sakura and jabbed the rest of the sandwiches in his mouth to avoid any food loss.

Sakura giggled, "So?"

"You have a great voice and we think you should give a shot at show business-focus on singing for a change." Yukito managed to say with his mouthful of sandwiches.

Sakura gaped, "You have to agree that I will disagree."

"Do it for me, squirt!" Touya begged.

Sakura shrugged with defeat, Touya relaxed a bit. "Thanks."

Sakura protested. "I didn't say yes, and I won't for that matter."

Touya grew angry, "You have to! You'll be as great as Fanren Li some day!"

"Fanren Li is a traitor!" Sakura yelled back. She loved Fanren Li's singing, it was just that she couldn't afford to be pressured into such a huge field of work and she had to complete the mission Miko had entrusted to her.

Touya looked like he would be able to replace the sun to heat Florida, "NO! YOU WILL SING!" Touya's eyes flamed. "Auditions are tomorrow at 6:00 p.m. at the local market stage."

"Make me!" Sakura screamed and stormed off to her room, where she flung herself onto her bed and cried. She knew she couldn't leave Tomoyo or any of her friends here like this. She couldn't betray them. She couldn't refuse her destiny.

Eventually, Yukito entered her room to discuss her feelings, but Sakura soon realized that even he was against her refusal.

"Sakura, sometimes you must make sacrifices no one else can take, for the benefit of others. It's important that the majority are content, rather than just those one or two people." Yukito paused to push back a strand of Sakura's long, wavy, auburn hair from her face. "I hope you make a satisfying decision." He got up to leave.

Sakura smiled up at him, "Thank you, Yuki. That advice really helps."

Yukito smirked, triumphantly. "No. Thank you."

_'Oh Yukito! You have no idea how right you are. My destiny calls to me and right now this decision of my destiny will decide everyone else's on Obythia's.' _Sakura thought.

She locked her door and began packing clothes. She decided to sneak a few sandwiches while Touya and Yukito discussed happenings.

She snuck down to overhear Yukito saying, "I think she's coming around to it." A much impressed Touya, yet dubious of her decision, responded. "Really? This is great!"

Sakura left a cherry blossom barrette she had been wearing in place of where the sandwiches once were.

She scurried up the stairs, locked the door, packed the food and jumped out the window. Sakura stood in the shade of her house.

"Here goes nothing!" she said as she disappeared into the afternoon daylight.

****

At the same time…

"Aren't planes for Obythians only? Peasants usually take ships and low-class trains." Syaoran asked after Mizuki had given him a ticket to Japanassia and a basket of food, tucked safely in his back-pack.

"They don't have passports in this day and age!" she replied.

"Passports!?" Syaoran looked confused.

"Oh, never mind-it's an Earth thing!" she snapped. "But if they do ask whether you are Obythian or not-do not mention being related to Fanren Li. They're after anyone related to her now. Claim that your great-great grandfather was Obythian, but he committed treason and now you're a partial Obythian with no proof at all that you are really."

Syaoran chuckled, "My fake name is Xiao Lang. It isn't really, it's my real name, but no one knows."

"And your business in Japanassia will be?" Mizuki imitated a patrol officer.

"Seeking out lost family members in line of work." Syaoran said robotically.

"Perfect."

They left for the airport about an hour later. Mizuki made sure that Syaoran had got onto the plane without trouble and left him to fend for himself on his own journey.

Syaoran, soon enough, had arrived and left the airport. As soon as he had stepped outside he sniffed the air proudly and thought, _'Here I come!' _He headed towards the busy streets and thought of the huge journey he had ahead of him. _'My adventure begins here.'_

****

That same afternoon…

Sakura shivered under her soaked blanket. It had rained last night and the blanket's purpose was defeated. She dried the blanket and stuffed it into her bag, after she had snacked on a few sandwiches that she had snuck. Most of the sandwiches had Yukito's bite marks taken out of them to indicate they were his property. Sakura laughed, lovingly at the sight of them.

That afternoon the market was open and flooded with crowds and crowds of people. She weaved through the crowds, to and fro from one stall to another.

Finally, Sakura came to a small, on-going fair. Wealthy peasants occupied the area and very few Obythians were visible here.

Wandering here and there she found herself at a cotton candy stand where a boy was demanding the man at the stand for a stick of cotton candy. Sakura dug into her pocket and fished out two silver coins. She bought one stick of cotton candy and he received it with delight.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked politely, after kneeling down to he boy's height.

The boy smiled and shrugged, "Dunno."

Sakura's eyes went blank, "No mommy or daddy?"

Again the boy shrugged, "Dunno. I gotsa Onii-chan."

"Where is he?"

"He's hidin' behind the garbage can-uh-watchin' you." The boy replied.

Sakura chuckled, bought another stick of cotton candy, but this time headed for the boy, sneakily seated behind a garbage can.

"Hello." Sakura handed the boy a stick of cotton candy. "Do you and your brother have names, at all?"

He shrugged, "Dunno"

"What if you could try and remember names or something that I could call you?" Sakura kneeled down.

"Dunno-do you have a name?" the boy spoke.

"Sakura."

"Boo-tee-full." he said as he swallowed a chunk of sticky melting cotton candy.

"Thank y-"

"Sakura!" called a voice from the distance. It was Touya and Yukito.

"I gotta go…" Sakura ran away from the fair until she came to another busy market. This one was much busier, but Touya had already spotted Sakura and was tailing her.

Sakura ran through the market and to the alleys. She jumped fence after fence, then found herself slammed against a wall with a hand over her mouth.

"Sakura! Where'd she go?" Touya's voice could be heard.

Yukito answered, "The next ally, probably. This is entirely my fault!"

Their steps became distant and finally the alley was silent. Sakura struggled with her captor.

"You're wanted, thought I'd help." A boy released her from his grasp. He was of her age. Thick chestnut brown hair covered his head, but that wasn't what caused Sakura to gasp.

"What?" the boy asked.

"You eyes! They're amber…and familiar. Powerful amber eyes! You're from my dream." Sakura's face bleached.

"What dream?"

"Earth…" was all Sakura managed to mutter.

His ears pricked, "I'm Syaoran Li and you are?" he suddenly realized he had used his real name and felt clumsy.

"Sakura Kinomoto." She replied formally. Then more boldly, she said, "And it's great to see you again."

Syaoran glared, "You've never met me before."

"Feels like I have."

"Whatever, "he said casually.

"Where are you headed to?" Sakura asked.

"Dunno." Syaoran seated himself against the wall and shrugged.

Sakura giggled, "You sound like these two brothers I met at the fair, just before my brother and Yuki came after me."

Syaoran was entranced by Sakura's emerald eyes. "What's your story?"

"I have to see to the emperor, whom thinks himself ever-so supreme and almighty." Sakura muttered.

Syaoran grinned, "Yeah, my mission is similar to that of yours. I just don't know where to go."

"How about we travel together?" Sakura suggested.

Syaoran looked annoyed, to Sakura's dismay. "I'd rather not, but I don't know how to get to the emperor."

Sakura replied, "It's just a few cities from here, in Tokyo."

"Do you know how to get there?" Syaoran stood.

Sakura shrank, "No."

Syaoran sweat-dropped, but led Sakura out of the alley. "Let's find someone with good directions."

Sakura pondered, "Syaoran?"

"What?"

"Do you think we've met before in another life?" Sakura ignored the coldness of his voice.

Syaoran paused, "Maybe."

"If we did, I believe this is the end of the beginning." Sakura said confidently.

Syaoran repeated in thought, _'The end of the beginning.'_

**A.N.: I'll start with my list of explanations:   
** **-Sakura doesn't have the cards yet  
-Obyth-comes from my fabulous imagination  
-Miko means shrine maiden…she will be of importance later in the story!  
-Remember the name Kami  
-You may want to know why I have not included any of Syaoran's other sisters in the story. This is because when a person shifts a world to be of his appeal, he may have to eliminate things in his path. If Syaoran's other three sisters had not been eliminated their fame would have risen so much that Syaoran could make the emperor give up his rights to Obythia and Syaoran could've ruled Obythia himself but spoiled his own conscience in greed of having Obythia. Clear things up? Thanks folks! R&R! Btw, if you see any mistakes spelling, grammar or just plain typos-please (and I stress it) PLEASE tell me!**


	3. Chapter Two: The Awakening of the Cards

****

Chapter Two: The Awakening of the Cards 

Olwen-Cheesecake: I do not own CCS!

CCS Crew: We already knew that-and it's good you don't!

Olwen-Cheesecake: Thanks for your support ^_^*

"Many miles north of here. If you want that position in this show business at the palace in time, I suggest you catch a ride with me." a peasant man, over the age of thirty, told Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded, "That would be convenient, what do I owe you?" 

"Nothing-it's really no trouble at all. I'm heading there for my son, but I also have another boy your age wanting to get there. Maybe all three of you could travel together." the over-aged man informed.

Sakura followed Syaoran and the man to his shack. Sakura thought in confusion and she could tell Syaoran was a bit confused also. She finally let her confused mind get the better of her and let her question out. "Excuse me, but are you Obythian?"

The man turned around in surprise, "No-why?"

"Your age!" Sakura said, obviously.

The man chuckled. "My wife is Obythian and our son teaches the children of Obythia in a town near Tokyo."

Although Sakura looked satisfied with the answer, Syaoran seemed confused still. "If the aging rule isn't relevant to those who have important jobs or their family members do, why is my mother dead?"

The man paused and smirked, "You're either not Obythian or your mother was a threat to the Emperor."

Syaoran frowned and muttered under his breath, "It was probably both."

They all arrived at the foot of the old man's shack, absent-mindedly. He shook his head at an officer hassling a boy who had, apparently, stolen an apple from a food stand. Sakura couldn't even try and walk off into the shack without helping the boy.

"Excuse me officer!" she called to a whole crowd's surprise, including Syaoran and the over-aged man. "Take this-"Sakura offered the guy in the food stand a silver coin. "-it's to pay for what ever the boy stole."

"Is he yours?" the officer asked more politely, but a bit sternly.

"No, he's mine." a young girl around Sakura's age stepped out from the crowd. She wore glasses and had thick brown hair up to her shoulders, but it was hidden under the hood of her shaggy, old robe. "Thank you cherub."

"No problem, " Sakura said, relieved from the pressure of the officer's question.

"But I must offer you something in return!" the girl handed Sakura a chain with a pendant hanging from it that was like a key, but had a star at the top and two mini wings. The crowd began to disperse, the officer had disappeared and the boy was now clutching the girl's robes.

"I couldn't take something so valuable looking, Ms...?" Sakura began to object.

The mysterious girl replied, "I am rarely called Naoko, because I prefer _Kami_." she paused for a bit and then continued. "Many blossoms such as yourself shouldn't be wandering all the way to Tokyo, but you have good reason-that is why you'll need the pendant. Take it!"

"You know my name and my mission?" Sakura exclaimed in a hoarse whisper.

"Yes, do us good! All of Obythia is in your hands." she dropped the pendant and chain in Sakura's hands as she ran off with the little boy.

Suddenly, Syaoran came and grabbed Sakura's arm to drag her to the shack. "Did you know that woman?"

"She definitely knew me."

"What? What was her name?" Syaoran asked.

"It was either Naoko or Kami." Sakura answered, but Syaoran stopped in mid-track at the front of the shack.

Sakura was fiddling around with the pendant which she had now put around her neck. Syaoran had come in behind her after his senses put life back into him and he realized where he was.

"Would you like something to eat?" the old man sat down on a worn out couch.

"No thank you Mr-" 

Sakura was cut off by him, "Terada."

"Oh ok Terada-sama. Well I'm Sa-"

Again Sakura was cut off, but this time by Syaoran. "She's Ying Fa and I'm Xiaolang."

"Chinassian names! That is why the woman called you a blossom." Terada concluded.

"You heard what she-"

Syaoran cut off Sakura for the second time, "You know the Chinassian language?" Syaoran asked.

"My so is a teacher of many expertise-where do you think he got it all from?" Terada said, wisely.

"But-but Chinassian languages are totally extinct now!" Syaoran contradicted.

Terada smiled again, "There are reasons, you know, that the elderly are taken away. They know too much for their own good."

Sakura smirked sadly, but in an amused way too. "Where is our new travel buddy?" Syaoran noticed how she had changed the subject.

"There," he pointed towards a room door. Sakura and Syaoran followed his finger to the door and peeked in through the peep hole of the door. A boy their age was sitting on a chair with a stressed expression on his face. He seemed to be thinking about something and was deciding what to do next about it.

"Sakura," Syaoran whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I know him."

"Who is he?" Sakura continued the secretive conversation, looking at Syaoran's uneasy face.

"My but-" Syaoran stopped mid-sentence realizing what he was about to say.

Sakura's face contorted, "Funny, but he doesn't look like he could be your butt. As far as I can see he looks like a boy." Sakura laughed.

"I meant to say my buddy-well friend." Syaoran stammered. "From Chinassia."

"Your buddy?" the door opened. "I thought I was your humble butler!" Takashi said tartly.

"What!?" Sakura stood up from her kneeling position. "You had a butler?"

Syaoran began to mutter swears under his breath, at Takashi. "My sister has a very, very fortunate job. She's a singer...Fanren Li."

"FANREN LI!? And you never told me!" Sakura shrieked.

"Sh!" Takashi and Syaoran hushed simultaneously.

"Traitor!" Sakura said hoarsely and then changed her mind. "No-liar." She stomped off seconds after to join Terada in warming the worn out couch.

"Who's she?" Takashi turned to Syaoran.

"Ying Fa, another friend of mine." Syaoran mumbled bitterly.

"Pretty girl, ugly temper." Takashi commented. "Er-thanks for the...you know."

"Don't mention it-literally."

**

The same day...

**

"Yukito, how could you talk a girl into running away like that?" Touya cried in frustration.

"Sorry." mumbled Yukito. "I'll notify the officers of her disappearance."

"Alright, but it'll be dangerous." Touya said.

"It's not like she isn't already in danger!" Yukito finally burst, but at the same time his stomach grumbled. "And she took my sandwiches!"

Touya stopped in mid-anger and sweat-dropped. "Cry a river, build a bridge, and _get over it_!"

Yukito shrank, "Ok, ok! Let's search-"

"The suburbs! She'll be heading straight to Tokyo if she wants to fulfill her dreams." Touya responded.

"Probably snacking on those delicious sandwiches right now in an old, worn out shack, with my property bite marks in them!" Yukito whined.

"Oh shut up!"

**

Meanwhile...

**

"Ying Fa, your eye color is rare in peasant and Obythian." Takashi commented.

"I suppose so, " Sakura took a bite out of a sandwich prepared by Tessa, Terada's wife.

"Did you know that girls with your beauty would get kidnapped and used for slaves in Chinassia. The men used the slaves for-" Tessa cut of Takashi.

"I think that will be enough!" she exclaimed as she came into the dimly-lit dining room with more sandwiches. She was obviously very tired of Takashi's childish stories and lies. She had grown really fond of Sakura in just a few hours of talking. They discussed clothing, patterns, favorite celebrations, and Tessa even told her life-story to Sakura. Sakura was amazed by the adventures Tessa and her brother had had.

"How'd you get here from a Spanaissian country?" Sakura asked at once.

Tessa sighed and shook her head, "I came with a friend of mine. We were here for some work. A lot of things happened after that and I ended up being settled with a husband and child." 

Now Tessa looked admiringly at the young and pretty Sakura. "Ying Fa, I'd like to show you something in my room." Sakura stuffed the rest of her sandwich in her mouth and followed Tessa to her bedroom. She had discovered her stomach wouldn't take anymore sandwiches even if it had to.

Terada had told her, while she sat on the couch with him, about how he had come to meet this "Spanaissian beauty." as he called her.

"This is for you, darling." Tessa pulled out a white skin tight dress that ran down smoothly after the waist, from her closet. It was a Spanaissian style dress with two straps and a pink flower at the end of the left strap. It came with a white silken scarf.

"I can't take this from you!" Sakura exclaimed, astonished at such a gift.

Tessa giggled. "It won't fit me anyways!"

Sakura smiled, "If you insist."

"I think you should use it for your show business that you want to start. You'd make a great model too!" Tessa complimented.

"Thanks, " Sakura blushed.

"I'd love to see what you can do, one day." Tessa stated as she folded the dress into Sakura's back-pack. Tessa then pulled out a bracelet. "This was meant for the dress. They're cherry blossoms."

Sakura held the sterling silver bracelet with soft metallic pink flowers, around a Celtic knotting of vines, possessively in her hand. Now and then a few silver leaves sprung out from the vines and blossoms. Fascinated by the weaving of the vines and engraved leaves, Sakura forgot to look up at where she was going as she left the room; bag in one hand, and bracelet in the other. She stumbled against a large bodied person. "Sorry!" Sakura looked up to see Syaoran. "Oh."

"What's that?" Syaoran stole a glance at the bracelet, now around her wrist.

"This?" Sakura hel dout her wrist proudly. "This is a genuine Spanaissian bracelet. Tessa has given it to me, isn't it beautiful?"

"Familiar..." Syaoran mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"oh nothing! Just mumbling on about how great it looks on you!" Syaoran said enthusiastically with a a hint of sarcasm, which someone as dense as Sakura, could never notice. Syaoran received a dense (from his point of view) honey-filled smile.

In the distance, Tessa watched the two teens converse. _ Ying Fa has an admirer on her hands, and he doesn't know it himself! Kids these days! _Tessa though in amusement.

**

The next morning...

**

"Sakura, wake up!" Syaoran shook Sakura by her shoulders.

"Wah?" Sakura replied sleepily.

"You stupid brother has got a mob of officers searching the suburbs for you. They're coming here next!" Syaoran yelled.

"What!" Sakura jumped up and ran to get changed, immediately. Five minutes later she arrived in the dining room, hopping on one foot as she pulled a sock onto the other.

"You're ready early!" Tessa said with surprise. "Why the rush?"

"Seems they're wanted." Terada pointed to the window where they saw very few peasants and officers splitting up to knock on the door of all the shacks occupying the street.

"Help us get out quick!" Takashi pulled out everyone's bags into the open.

There was a knocking on the door as he dropped all the bags.

"Quick the back door!" Terada ran followed by Syaoran, Takashi and Sakura. They grabbed their bags and hopped into the back of a truck parked there. Terada started the car, when Sakura realized she had forgotten her new bracelet on the bed side table.

"Oh wait! I'll be back!" Sakura pounced back into the old shack and to the room she had slept in. She heard someone step into the hall outside the room. Sakura grabbed the bracelet and rushed for the window. The door of the room opened.

"Sakura!" Yukito's voice called as Sakura jumped out the window and scrambled into the truck to be driven off at an insane speed.

"Why did you go off like that?" Syaoran scolded. "We could've gotten caught and punished. The worst part is that you risked us all for that stupid bracelet!"

Sakura's eyes watered. "It's not stupid! And I made it back without getting us all caught, didn't I!?" 

"You're so clumsy and forgetful!" Syaoran yelled.

"You're the one that scared me stiff this morning and caused me to forget!" Sakura paused. "Why do you have to be so cruel and inconsiderate you-you-liar and-and traitor!" Sakura said absent-mindedly. She turned to stare out the window, not really seeing anything outside of it.

"Ok children!" Terada silenced. "I've decided not to take you all the way there because I have to go back for Tessa after I go to see my son. It'll take us a day to get to our first stop." 

"Thank you, "Takashi seemed to be the only one listening.

Seconds became minutes; minutes became hours; and soon enough they came close to their first stop. They discovered it was a famous in because it was the exact halfway mark to Tokyo. Terada began to tell them of famous character sin history coming to stay at the inn. When he mentioned Fanren Li, Syaoran muttered regretfully. Sakura had fallen asleep listening to the stories and information about the whole place. Her head was resting against the window as Terada exclaimed that they were almost there. As he said this a huge bump forced Sakura's head down onto Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran glanced down at her face with dislike, but the glare soon melted to an apologetic expression. Her tear-streaked face looked innocent and angelic.

_Were my words that harsh? _Syaoran thought miserably. Syaoran reached to push a strand of hair from Sakura's face and he wiped the tears away.

_ Syaoran must feel bad, his expression says so. He's never really cared for someone he doesn't even know that well._ Takashi though, equally feeling guilty of their fight.

"Awkward, but true!" Takashi thought aloud.

"What is?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh-these...occurrences. Rather awkward-no?" Takashi laughed uneasily.

Syaoran's face contorted, "I guess..." Sakura began to wake up by this time.

"Er-where...am I...oh! Hi...mm-nice. Flying lights." Sakura looked around, completely dazed.

"Sak-Ying Fa, you're in a truck with Xiaolang, Takashi, and Terada, here." Syaoran reminded.

"Xiaolang?" Syaoran nodded at her. "Something tells me I don't like him." Sakura said subconsciously, not realizing it had slipped from her mouth at all. Takashi shrugged this off when Syaoran turned to stare at him sadly.

Syaoran blushed, "Sorry about this morning."

Sakura's eyes widened. She was finally awake and remembered everything. Syaoran and Takashi watched as Sakura checked for the key pendant around her neck and the bracelet around her wrist. She smile, content with their presence. She then smiled at Syaoran with a slight blush reddening her cheeks also. "I'm sorry too."

"We're here!" Terada exclaimed as he bolted the truck to a stop. "Tomorrow I'll drop you three off in a city very near Tokyo."

"Thank you so much!" Sakura thanked as they stepped into the inn, bags slung over their shoulders.

**

At the official police headquarters...

**

"We don't do searches out of town, but enjoy your own search." the officer stated clearly.

"Alright, thanks anyway." Touya said stiffly and left.

"How'd it go?" Yukito followed Touya's stiff body out of the headquarters.

"Bastards!"

"Not too well." Yukito answered himself. "I presume."

"They're typical, lazy Obythian bastards!" Touya stomped all the way to his worn down truck. Yukito hopped in and just nodded miserably with hunger.

"Time to go ahead and wait for her at the gates of Tokyo. No rest, no stopping-" Touya glared at Yukito. "-and especially no eating!"

Yukito gulped and let out a life-threatened whimper.

**

Back at the Inn...

**

"Four single rooms for four." Terada told the lady at the counter. She looked down then up again.

"Sorry there are only two rooms left. Two people per room, may I suggest?" the lady politely said.

"That'll do Ms...?" Terada began.

"Call me Kami."

Syaoran's head shot up to look at the woman.

"Are you coming Xiaolang?" Terada asked Syaoran.

"You go ahead, I'll come soon." Syaoran remained behind. "Did you say your name was Kami?"

Kami nodded, "I did-but is it?"

Syaoran's face went pale. "Who are you, really?"

"Did Kaho not inform you of me?" Syaoran shook his head in answer. "I do despise that Mizuki lady!"

"Well?" Syaoran interrupted.

"Well what?"

"Who are you?"

"Call me Nakuru. I'm a friend of Kaho's. Well, she's helping us." Nakuru introduced.

"Us?"

"Oops! Too much info blurted-better get up there before you end up sharing a room with a girl."

With that, Syaoran rocketed up to his room to find Sakura already unpacking clothes for the next day.

"Oh great!" Syaoran muttered.

Sakura smiled despite the redness of her face. "You can sleep on the bed."

"No you can."

"But-"

"I don't sleep much anyway." Syaoran explained. he took an extra blanket and pillow and spread them over an area near the bed. Sakura went to sleep on the bed without further protesting. Surprisingly, Syaoran slept well too, for the first time.

Sakura awoke to the sound of a thud. She peered over the bed to see Syaoran fast asleep. Bravely, she lifted herself up and searched for the source of the noise.

"Ouch!" Sakura stumbled in the dark, over a hard square object, in the middle of the room. Picking it up, Sakura felt a strange warmth, but it was comforting and inviting. She felt it _belonged_ to her. Sakura looked closely to see a lion-shaped creature on the cover of the object. "It's a book!" she realized and opened it without struggle. A light shone out and surrounded her. In side the book she could make out a pack of interesting, but old cards.

"The windy." Sakura read the first card. The back had a pattern, which seemed an illusion. The gold and red felt as is it didn't belong. "I would've thought of them as pink!" Sakura began remembering previous dreams without knowing it. Suddenly the cards flew out and hovered near her in a circle around her. From the book came a flying yellow creature that resembled a stuffed toy.

"Sakura!" the creature hugged her with its small body. "I got trapped in there-again! And you weren't there, and-and no caked or video-"

Sakura had started screaming. Syaoran woke up and stumbled over to hush her. Once she was quieted the yellow animal glared at Syaoran and Sakura in disbelief. "You don't remember?" he yelled, "Sakura, it's me...Keroberous-you used to call me Kero."

"How do you know my name?" came the quivering reply.

Syaoran was silent, but he spoke before Kero could answer. "You were in my dream, stuffed animal. Explain why."

"First of all, glad to be seen in _your_ dream. Secondly, I'd like to take the time to say that old habits _never_ die. If you ever call me a stuffed animal ever again I swear I'll-" Kero paused. "That's besides the point. I'm guardian of the Clow cards which are supposed to be Star cards, but they _appear_ not to be. 

"Thirdly," Kero continued. "I wouldn't know why I was in your dream if I don't now what the dream was about!'

Syaoran began by explaining his and Sakura's journey; how it began, why they had come there and the hardships they were facing. Lastly, he explained his dreams that he had had about times before and about what he saw with Kero in them. Soon after, Sakura also began to tell her own dreams and thoughts about it.

"Well-one comment on your dream, kid. If I bit your finger in that dream it can only mean one thing..." Kero began, mysteriously.

"What?"

Kero smirked, flew forward and bit Syaoran's finger. "This!"

"Ow!"

"That's for callin' me a stuffed animal!" Kero said, vengefully.

Kero soon recollected his thoughts and explained everything about them. He even managed to tell every detail, including the feeling of an aura near by-many auras.

"Obythians, it's the aura they give off." Syaoran responded.

"I see," Kero answered. "They must of had some sort of device that changed our world to this world."

"What do we do?" Sakura finally spoke.

"Fight back."

[A.N.: Done! More explanations for your convenience:

1) Kami is a link-name

2) Kero, being trapped in the Clow book, hasn't forgotten the past at all

3) The story takes place after all the seasons of CCS, but may not mention happenings in the movies...

Thanks guys! Please R&R!]


	4. Chapter Three: Deja Vu

**

**

Chapter Three: Deja Vu 

**Togepi: Prrrrrrrri!**

Meowth: He says hey folks.

Togepi: Toge-prrri! Prri!

Meowth: He also says that Olwen-Cheesecake doesn't own CCS...

Togepi: Pri. ^-^

Meowth: ^_^'

"You have the wand! And it's already in its star form..." Kero excitedly poked at Sakura's key pendant. "All you have to do now is learn the words and how to use the cards-yet again!"

"Alright," Sakura answered. "But the cards shouldn't be this way-all red and gold and so not me."

"I know, we'll figure that out in the process-I'm sure." Kero replied.

Syaoran was frustrated. "You've kept us awake all night! How will we get to Tokyo without fatigue?"

"Well I came just in time! You-alone-with _my_ mistress! Hah! The thought of that makes me wanna not eat cake!" Kero snorted. "I'm gonna try and transform, Sakura."

Sakura nodded and Kero's wings grew and wrapped him in a floating ball. A bright light shone and he opened the wings to reveal an amazingly huge lion.

"Hey-it worked!" he exclaimed with a deeper, stronger voice.

"Well, wouldn't it anyway?" Syaoran asked.

"How would you know? You forgot everything." Kero's voice rose with irritation.

Syaoran's face became inexpressive. "I remember that if the four elemental cards were caught, you _and_ the other guardian could transform."

Kero nodded, transformed back and began to explain to the relieved and confused Sakura. "The other guardian of the cards is Yue."

Sakura nodded, but felt incomplete. "Something is missing."

Kero nodded again, "I think so too."

"Other than the cards appearing different-maybe the emperor did something to elude us." Sakura decided.

"An interesting thought, but how do we rid of the illusion?" Kero sat in mid-air in his meditating stance.

"My key pendant." Sakura said unsure of what had just come out of her mouth.

Kero's head bolted up, "We can transform them again!"

"But it's just an illusion." Syaoran stated confidently. "It'll take too much effort and energy to transform them all."

"Very true," Kero answered with disappointment.

"Isn't there anything we can do to _only_ uncover the illusion?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura began looking through the deck of Clow cards as Syaoran and Kero thought. One card flew out of her hands and in front of her face. Then another flew beside it, in the air. It was the illusion and the sword card. She excitedly grabbed both cards. "I know what to do now!"

Syaoran and Kero looked at Sakura with surprise.

"I don't know if it'll work, but it's wroth a try." Sakura explained before she began to say the words for releasing her star wand, that Kero told her to say. Sakura held the illusion card in one hand. It floated above her head as Sakura called out "Illusion!" and used the wand with her Mistress instincts. "Elude the illusion over the cards by turning into the the Clow cards and turning the real cards into thin air."

The Illusion did so perfectly and the other cards disappeared, even the sword card. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Can I have the sword and the shield back?" The two cards appeared in her hands. "Shield! Form a shield over the eluding cards!" The shield did so. "Illusion return!" The real cards returned by appearing on the floor, meanwhile, inside the shield a heat wave-like appearance was inside it. The heat wave began to turn to a ball of blue light that struggled to escape the shield.

Sakura turned to Kero, "Here goes nothing!"

Kero gasped, "She's using too many cards at once!"

"Shield return! Sword!" Sakura said quickly and swung the sword at the ball. The ball exploded as the sword sliced through it.

Sakura stood amazed at her work. "Sword return!" she paused. "Nifty..."

Syaoran approached Sakura. Sakura smiled at him weakly, wobbled and fainted.

**

Somewhere else...

**

"Nakuru," called a voice from deep inside her room.

"Yes Master Hiirigizawa?" Nakuru returned the familiar, cloaked man's call.

"They've found the book, do you know if Sakura has gotten rid of the illusion yet?"

"Yes, they're packing up the restored Star cards right now. Sakura fainted at the use of so many cards, too quick. And Kero feels that there is something missing as well as Sakura, but what is it?" she answered.

"They will go through much pain to find what is missing and I'll make sure that they do and receive _all_ in time." his reply came to her as abstract and mysterious.

"What do you mean?" Nakuru's face paled.

"I think what Eriol-sama means is that you'll have to wait and see!" answered a small cat that, somewhat, resembled Kero. It was only its colour and cat-like form that made them differ, but they both were like stuffed animals.

"No one asked you, Suppi!" Nakuru snapped.

"And no one asked you to snoop where your nose doesn't belong1" Suppi shot back.

"Quiet you too!" W\Eriol yelled above their voices to hush them. "trouble seems to be catching up with our young justice-seekers."

**

Back in Sakura and Syaoran's room...

**

"Xiaolang! Ying Fa!" came the voice of Takashi.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked as he opened the door to let Takashi in.

"Terada was-" he cut off his own sentence to watch Sakura pack up a bunch of pink and yellow cards with a stuffed animal. He shook his head in disbelief. "They're playing with cards and stuffed toys!?" he said to himself. "Anyway, Terada was taken away by the guards because they were searching for the four of us. He's playing as a distraction saying he had never noticed anyone chasing them and that we were just a couple of hitchhikers. We have to take this time to get away!"

"What?" Syaoran yelled.

"They weren't going to come this far, but they think you're going to assassinate the emperor. They think you and I have kidnapped the girl-Ying Fa. They linked you to the disappearance of Fanren's brother-you. Fortunately the news hasn't spread internationally and we could always run off to-"

"How did they know I wasn't in Chinassia?" Syaoran asked.

"Simply because the emperor is in Japanassia not Chinassia-you have come to assassinate him-haven't you?" Takashi winked.

"Ha ha," Syaoran laughed sarcastically. "Still don't know why I'm here, but tell me, what is the reward for our capture?"

Takashi hesitated before he continued, "Well they say its one thousand gold coins...when I checked an actual poster down stairs it read dead or alive."

"Even Ying Fa?"

Takashi nodded in haste.

**

A bar, somewhere in the gates of Tokyo...

**

"I'd hate to be this kid." Touya pointed to a "wanted dead or alive" poster. The boy on it had the most murderous eyes ever. The poster also mentioned three others traveling with him; one captured, but claims he never knew they were out to assassinate the emperor. It also mentioned that a girl with them had been kidnapped and was posed as a hostage. It seemed a different story from any other ever, that had revolved around Obythia.

Yukito stared at the poster curiously. "He seems familiar if you ask me."

"Whatever-I think Sakura coming slower than the end of the world itself! It can't take too long-the people in the truck are slowing their pace, probably. I'll wait forever if I have to!" Touya exclaimed stubbornly.

Yukito's eyes widened, "Now I remember where I've seen that kid!"

"You mean this..." Touya stole a look at the poster to read the name. "-this Li character?"

"Touya, he was in the truck with Sakura and there was an old man driving and another boy in the back. They describe them on this poster too!" Yukito said with confidence. "They've kidnapped Sakura, but I thought she went of free will?"

"Oh crap!" Touya cried and pounded his fists on their table. He received many glances and curious stares from the other peasants in the bar. Touya gave apologetic gestures and then turned back to Yukito to whisper: "Out of all the people she could've traveled with-why him!? It says there's a reward-and all three are wanted dead or alive. They don't even consider the fact that she's been kidnapped!"

"Perhaps they will save her from his clutches or maybe they aren't assassinating the emperor after all. Did you know Li is the brother of the famous Fanren Li? Looks like both Sakura and this Li kid had the same motive-to find justice. And the third boy-who knows who he is...the fact is, they are all in grave danger." Yukito noted.

"Yukito, have you ever noticed how nothing you say can help and usually makes the listener feel worse. Well it is a true fact. Just knowing that Sakura is part of this whole mix up makes me feel like...well like-" Touya stopped what he was saying. Guilt shone in his eyes like rays from the sun.

Yukito couldn't watch his friend remain in this state, "Ok, why are you feeling guilty?"

Touya stressfully refused to cry or stomp out of the bar and have a spasm, with everyone watching. Instead, he answered a calm and emotionless answer. Too many emotions may get in his way of trying to find Sakura for her sake. Or was it for his? "She always talked about justice. I denied it of her. Every time she discussed our _rights _I'd tease her and say if she kept her justice theory up and tried to fulfill it, she'd end up with her head chopped off. I thought I could simply scare her with that notion and prevent her from doing something stupid. Looks like I'm fearing for her safety now, and I think I have every ___right_ to."

**

In a small town on the outskirts of Tokyo...

**

___Move your body like a snake ma, like that,_

_Shake it 'til it wanna break ma, like that,_

_Don't hold back let it go na', like that,_

_Bring it up and let it roll na', like that,_

_I love the way you work your chocha, like that,_

_You make me wanna get to know ya, like that._

The song pulsed through the room of the restaurant as Sakura, Syaoran and Takashi stumbled in with fatigue.

"Are they belly-dancing?" Takashi pointed at the women on stage, with interest once they had sat down at a table.

"I think so," Sakura said and her face began turning tomato red. They had walked to the cheapest bar and restaurant they could find on the outskirts of Tokyo. They needed rest and refreshments. They observed the drunken men all over the place and decided to leave, but it was too late.

"What do you folks wanna eat today?" the bar-tender called from behind his counter.

"Uh-three of whatever today's special is." Syaoran yelled over the drunken cheers.

"Alright, hot and sour soup it is!" he answered and left to inform his chef.

"Hey baby, why aren't you up there with those lovely friends of yours, on stage?" asked a drunken man, sitting near Sakura, but also close to the stage. He reached out and began playing with Sakura's long, admirable, auburn hair. Sakura slid away from him stiffly and was relieved when the soup arrived. She hadn't even slurped half of it up, when Kero whined. She sighed and put the bowl in her bag. 

"Don't finish it."

"Too late, " Kero burped. Sakura sighed, hungrily. Syaoran had noticed her hungry sigh and shared his with her. Sakura, gratefully, took some of the soup too and hurriedly called for the bar-tender.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Bill please," she smiled.

The bar-tender couldn't help but smile back. "Alright sweetheart." the bar-tender had sent a work boy to collect the money.

"That's be two silvers and one bronze." the bespectacled, blue-haired boy said. Syaoran fished out coins and the boy received it with his unusual pleasantness. He turned to Sakura and winked. "No what's a sweet cherry blossom such as yourself doing here with those two?"

Sakura smiled, "Visiting a few friends in Tokyo." She paused and realized what the boy had just said. "How do you know my name?"

The boy began walking, but turned his face to the side to smirk. "I'll be seeing you around...cherub." He disappeared into the kitchen.

"Cherub?" Sakura repeated.

"He fancies her," Takashi chuckled and nudged Syaoran [A.N.: Big Mistake!!!] Syaoran gave a serious snarl and Takashi shrank in his seat. " I think we should just go..." Takashi turned to Sakura. "Isn't that right, cherub?"

Sakura giggled, "Mm hm!" They got up to leave, but as Syaoran and Takashi got nearer to the exit they heard a whimper. Syaoran turned to see Sakura being held back by the drunk man from before. "Help Syao-Xiaolang!" she cried. The drunken man pulled her in his arms.

"You're a pretty girl. It's dangerous out here for an emerald-eyed beauty." the man tried to kiss her, but Syaoran had punched the man and took his chance to grab Sakura and run out. The man looked up as they ran away, "Sheesh!"

Once they had hidden behind a back wall of some near building, Syaoran turned to Sakura. "Are you okay?"

"Like-any cherub-would-be!" Sakura tried to say through her gasping for air. She smiled sweetly at Syaoran, again grateful for helping her. Syaoran simply glared at thin air for a moment's time until Takashi came panting to his said. 

"We-can't...go straight through the Tokyo-border. We'll-have to go around, considering your posters are everywhere!" Takashi said, while catching his breath, calmly.

"And where shall we travel around from?" Sakura asked.

"I suggest we take that path-" Takashi pointed to a dirt path going up a forest-covered hill. "It'll be dangerous, but it is official. We have to go through the Hopeless Forest."

"Okay!" Syaoran led them up the path and every minute they approached even nearer to the life-threatening forest. Finally, they took a break a few turns, twists, rocks, and gaps away from the forest. Sakura sat on a rock away from her other two companions. She opened her bag to find no living animal.

"Hey kid! Here1" Kero called from a taller rock behind her, where he snacked on one of her sandwiches.

"I'm beginning to feel that I'll know what to do when the time comes. Is that true?" Sakura asked.

"You just gotta have faith, kid." Kero said. "And of course I'll teach you anything you want me to teach you."

"Well for now you should hide...it's time to go." Sakura opened her bag welcoming Kero into it. As soon as Kero was in Sakura set off with Syaoran and Takashi. Fortunately, she was the only one to hear Kero's muffled remark. 

"Talk about a major case of Deja Vu!"

[A.N.: List....

1) Something is missing from the pack of Star Cards-think back; think pink!

2) Deja Vu- remembrance of something that you think you did/happened to you before, but it happened again.

3) Hints: Hopeless Forest unleashes the truth! Da na na na! *sinister laughter rings through the background* ^_^'

R&R! 'Til next chapter folks!!]


	5. Chapter Four: The Hopeless Forest

****

Chapter Four: The Hopeless Forest

******Olwen-Cheesecake: You know the routine...  
Syaoran: Yes we do, but please enlighten anyway.  
Sakura: Yes-do!  
Kero: I like your name...mm cheesecake!  
Olwen-Cheesecake: Uh huh-I don't own CCS...  
Kero: If you did would we all get free cheesecake?  
Olwen-Cheesecake: Err-let us begin the rest of the story! **

"Who dares travel anywhere near the Hopeless Forest?" a man called from a cabin that sat in front of the forest.

"Er...us people?" Takashi suggested as an answer.

"Oh-I thought the apes were finally coming!" he said sarcastically.

"Actually, considering how humans came to be, which is clearly stated as the Darwin Theory, humans can be mistaken for apes at times. There was also once a-"

"What Takashi means is he's shutting up now." Syaoran cut off.

"Uh huh. Why are you three here?" the man asked grumpily. His eyes looked darkened, but as if they weren't meant to be so dark. An unfamiliar spark lit his eyes when Sakura began to answer.

"We're willing to pass through the Hopeless Forest to get to Tokyo. We're going to-"

"I don't need to know why you want to go!" he cut off Sakura's explanation. "But I would like to know what a helpless, vulnerable young girl, like you, is doing here with these brutes." he gestured toward Syaoran and Takashi.

"Um, I'm traveling with them..." Sakura didn't know how to answer. "They're my friends."

"Well, seeing as you're such a tolerable lady," the man began. "I'll take you all down to the halfway mark. It's a resting area; a cabin, but I'm warning you three, the dangers in this forest come in the most unexpected ways."

"How do you know you'll survive or better yet; how do you know we'll survive?" Takashi asked.

The young man had a sinister grin on his face. "I have faith in you all. As for me, boy do I got a tale to tell you, my tale-telling stranger. I was born in that forest. Born near the most hopeless part, but not quite. For some its terrible, for others more immune, it's nothing. Some call me a pure helpless fellow, others call me the guardian of Eden."

"Why the guardian of Eden?" Syaoran questioned.

"I'm as hopeless as they come. It was obvious Adam and Eve were doomed to a cruel life if they took the forbidden fruit. Why send them at all, then, if you knew they would be tempted? It is the same with this forest. Although it was no accident or craving for it. It was planned. I guess you could say it balances out-or not quite. Life should be balanced, if it isn't you know something's wrong." he answered honestly.

"But if they refer to you as the guardian of Eden it could also be looked at from another perspective. They could be saying that you are truly an angel. Right?" Sakura commented.

The young man ignored the question. It was as if he was avoiding it, rather. Something about the question bothered him and Sakura didn't bother to point it out.

Takashi didn't seem to notice her question either. He looked stunned by the story and asked only one question. "You were born in the cabin right? The cabin we're resting at?"

The young man nodded, "I thought I explained that part already."

Sakura decided to change the subject, "My name's Sakura-what's yours?"

"You have manners too? My name is not to be said aloud amongst people. Keep it to yourselves. My name is Angelo." he said.

"Another Spanish person?" Takashi looked upset.

Angelo chuckled, "I'd prefer it to be Roman or Italian, but who really knows? I'm neither of the above, but I think you'll see in time. For now Sakura-" Syaoran nudged Sakura at the mention of her name. Sakura realized she had given Angelo her real name rather than Ying Fa, but she had also realized that she didn't regret it one bit. If she kept his name safe, he'd keep hers safe also. "We should head into the forest, nae? Brace yourselves." Angelo continued and began heading into the forest with a lantern.

_Nae, stands for no in Irish...doesn't it? Hm...he is a person of many abilities. Danger._ Syaoran thought quietly, while following him in.A.N.: Silly Syaoran...

Sakura watched Angelo's facial expressions in the light of the lantern. It was obvious he was very young. Perhaps even her age or maybe a little older. It was hard to tell with the withered look of his face. Although he seemed almost heavenly. His face was solemn, silent and most definitely handsome. As they walked deeper into the forest none of the group felt a decrease in hope, but by Angelo's expression, it was obvious this is where the deteriorating began. He could sense anything in this forest, it seemed.

"How come nothing's happened yet?" Syaoran seemed to guess what Sakura was thinking.

"It has only begun. This is nothing-anyone can handle this type of hopelessness, but as you get deeper you'll realize how much it really hurts. You are also stronger than it would seem, while others may be weaker." Angelo eyed Takashi. "When the weaker feel it, you know it is there. When you feel it all hope is gone. You must resist it. Believe." Angelo continued. "The forest will truly begin to affect you once we reach the cabin. The cabin will protect you though, from the toxicity of the forest. You may remain in the cabin as long as you like and survive, but I don't think you three have much time-do you?"

Sakura smiled cleverly at Angelo. Angelo seemed to notice and fell in step beside her. "What's so funny?"

"You said the cabin would protect us from all dangers, including the forest's gloomy lack of hope. If you were born in that cabin you're not hopeless at all!" Sakura remarked tartly.

A genuine smile appeared on Angelo's face. "You're smarter than ___they_ think."

"They?" Sakura then received nervous glances from Syaoran and Takashi. Sakura glared at them. "I'd like to think of myself as clever!" She gave Angelo a friendly nudge. To the surprise of Takashi and Syaoran, Angelo nudged Sakura back with an equally friendly meaning. Angelo ran his hand playfully through Sakura's hair. He then took out a flower that had been in his back pocket and slipped it into her hair. "Where'd that come from?" Sakura asked.

Angelo smirked, "Not from _this_ forest. Let's just say my instincts told me I'd meet a pretty girl today, who deserves a flower like this."

"Well aren't they getting on great!" Takashi commented. Syaoran's face had turned blue by now. He wouldn't be able to stand watching the two flirt any longer.

___Why do I care!?_ Syaoran's thoughts screamed.

Suddenly, Angelo stopped and seated himself on a rotting log. Sakura sat beside him and they soon lost track of time while conversing with each other. How Angelo knew it was night in the dark, gloomy, bog of a forest, was a mystery to them all. He lit a fire and prepared sleeping bags. He didn't seem tired from the long hike, but everyone else definitely was. "I only have three sleeping bags."

"Someone has to pair up," Sakura suggested.

Syaoran saw a twinkle in Angelo's eyes and couldn't bear it any longer. "I will!"

"If you insist-" Angelo grinned. "You and Takashi then."

Syaoran's face fell. _Great going idiot!_

After they had eaten Sakura began talking to Kero in secrecy. "He's really cute and-"

"I'm not your diary!" Kero cut off.

"I think Syaoran looked sick today. Maybe he's got a cold-he was really blue." Sakura stole a look at Syaoran's resting body. her body tingled awkwardly and she felt a familiar sensation that she had long forgotten.

"If you ask me, I think he's being an idiot and trying to get you to worry about him." Kero also stole a glance, but his was a look of disgust.

"Now that I know the basics, what else do you have to teach me?" Sakura changed the subject.

Kero pointed at the left side of Sakura's chest. "The rest comes from here." Kero then lifted his paw from her chest and to her forehead. "And just a little from there too."

Sakura seemed inspired by Kero's words, causing Kero to feel rather superior. She felt a part of her old self emerge for just a second, but a brief second at that. She began to shiver and at once realized it was raining. ___I don't think anyone wants to catch pneumonia tonight._ Sakura released her wand and summoned the Wood card to get it to shape the trees over the four travelers, protecting them from the rain. Proud that she had achieved something that day, Sakura slept fully, but awoke to a surprised Angelo and Takashi.

"How the hell did this happen?" Angelo gestured up at the shelter, which had obviously protected them from the small drops of rain that did get through the tree tops.

"Never mind that...at least we're not sick. I think we should get going." Syaoran said as he watched Sakura innocently pack her not-quite dried sleeping bag.

"Risky move Kinomoto..." everyone turned to look at Angelo in question.

"What d-do you mean?" Sakura asked, circumspectly.

"Your sleeping bag will stink if you pack it while it's still wet." he replied.

Sakura sighed in relief. "Right." She took her sleeping bag out and hung it over a nearby branch, to dry. Syaoran had taken his chance to talk to Sakura while Angelo and Takashi were busy preparing something to eat for breakfast.

"Do something like that again and Angelo _will_ discover your secret." Syaoran said with a hint of warning.

Sakura turned to Syaoran and smiled as if she didn't quite understand. "And what acts would you be talking about?" Sakura asked rhetorically. "I'm just an innocent, young girl-what harm could I possibly do?" she winked and left Syaoran dumbfounded.

Syaoran watched her join Angelo and Takashi in preparing food and thought helplessly. ___She'll win a Grammy one day, that one._

After breakfast they began their journey to the cabin, again. Syaoran kept close to Sakura, making sure she wouldn't cause anymore mischief on their way. He also was satisfied with punching her bag and receiving a small, muffled "Ouch!"

"Angelo, how much further must we go?" Takashi quivered.

"Are you beginning to feel it?" Angelo smirked.

"Y-yes." Takashi replied.

"Not too far; ten minutes at the most. I have a feeling you'll survive, but Sakura may be growing weaker by the minute. I do not think she can handle the penetration of this forest for long." Angelo pointed out, making sure Sakura could not hear him. Sakura did seem tired, but had slept well the night before.

"Do you need rest?" Syaoran asked her suddenly, after falling into step with her.

Sakura shook her head, denying her obvious state. "I'll be fine, just a bit tired."

At last they arrived just as Angelo had predicted they would. The four rushed into the cabin to feel the differentiating air of the place. It felt like they had just alternated from one totally different world, into another. They could all feel the shield of protection around the cabin, it wouldn't take a genius to see that.

The forest had even worn out Angelo. "And it gets worse!" he exclaimed as he ran his fingers through his curly brown hair. Syaoran had just noticed the sparkle in Angelo's eyes at the relief of being saved. They shone their honey hue of colour which any girl could fall for, in their right mind. It was hard to admit, but Syaoran knew that Angelo was very attractive. He felt a jealous burn go through him, but couldn't understand why he should be jealous of Sakura liking a guy like Angelo. It wasn't like he should be over-protective of Sakura, but he felt he had to be. Why?

Angelo interrupted his thoughts. "Sakura and Xiaolang will be staying in that room." he pointed without much though to a door across the main entrance. It was the first door in the hall of doors; one of which looked like a closet door. "We need definite recovering so Takashi and I will take the other room, which is mine."

When Syaoran and Sakura didn't move muscle, Angelo almost had a spasm. "Go in! Go in! Get away! Just go!" he said wearily. Syaoran and Sakura followed his commands and curiously entered the room to discover someone standing in the corner of the room. The door of the room shut fast behind them and locked. Takashi ran to open the door from the outside, but Angelo pulled him away. "They need some time alone right now."

Inside the room, the cloaked figure turned around to reveal an eighteen year old boy with blue hair and sparkling blue eyes. He wore glasses and held a strange, unique, but familiar wand in one hand.

"You're that waiter!" Sakura recognized.

"My name is Eriol Hiirigizawa. I'm sure you two will not remember me from before this Obythia existed, but I ensure you, we were good friends." he explained as Kero pulled himself out of Sakura's bag. Kero neutrally began questioning Eriol and instead of answers, they all received the story from Eriol's point of view.

ERIOL'S POINT OF VIEW (FLASHBACK)

I was dancing with Tomoyo, when I realized that you two love birds had run off by the creek. I was sensing something odd, but you two did not. Otherwise you would've shown up immediately and told me, but this was-unfortunately-not so. I arrived to find the two of you deep in conversation, talking so openly. Sakura was entranced by the same bracelet she wears now, she began hugging you, Syaoran, and was talking about something I couldn't catch. Finally you requested something of her and she agreed. I tried inching closer to you two to see what she was holding up to you. It was a Star Card. A new Star Card, at that. In my past, as Clow Reed, I realized it was not my card at all. Sakura had created it.

I heard Syaoran say something, suddenly. They were his last words. It was about there always being hope, after all. There was a flash of light, and I was blinded by it. I abruptly found myself in England, or more to the humour of the emperor; Englanassia. It was actually quite odd, I remembered everything that had happened. I decided to go back in time to trap Kero into the Clow Book again. It was the least I could do at my weakened state. I waited and gathered my old companions. I made them remember as my powers regained. Finally you two began remembering things you thought never had happened. When you two met it was my doing. I knew this is how the war for our world would begin.

END OF ERIOL'S POINT OF VIEW

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other in disbelief. Quite as suddenly, they looked away. They had been lovers. This implement was unbelievably believable. There were so many proofs of their past life. Sakura had felt small sensations and Syaoran had never felt anything for a girl as he did for Sakura. It had to be true.

"What card was it?" Sakura asked, breaking the long silence.

"Well, it took me awhile to figure it out, as I couldn't make out the words. By the picture of the heart with wings and what Syaoran had said, I figured it out after making one mistake, but I eventually realized my mistake. The card represents what Obythia lacks the most. Do you know what it lacks?" Eriol answered, mysteriously.

"Love?" Syaoran shivered as the word left his lips.

"My mistake exactly. What motivates love?" Eriol asked again.

"Hope," Sakura said suddenly. "the card was created the night I cried because Syaoran had left for China. I carried it around with me, separated from the other Star Cards because I cherished the symbol of the card. That's why you couldn't take it and put it in the Clow Book in time, Eriol."

Eriol nodded, "Well put, Sakura. Just out of curiosity, what kept you too busy to notice anything else?" he asked sincerely, but not nosily.

Sakura smiled miserably and sighed. "Love."

**

The Emperor's Palace...

**

"Master, there is a disturbance in a forest near Tokyo." a short, stubby Obythian informed a dark, cloaked man, seated on the throne.

"I sense a familiar aura near here, in fact, a few familiar auras." he said. "Did you send spies?"

"Yes my lord, they are disguised as animals." the fearful minion said.

"Do you know whom these auras belong to?"

"A spy informed us of the assassin from-"

The emperor cut off the man. "Assassin-why was I not informed of an assassin?"

The stubby man shivered and bowed his head in cowardice. "We felt it unnecessary to worry thy emperor."

"Nonsense! You fools are too coward to notify me!" the emperor accused, rightly.

The cowardly man changed the subject, slightly. "There are two others his age, accompanying him. The other is a man of great rumour. He is said to have been born in the Hopeless Forest, itself. He never speaks of his name, but he is of no harm. The spies have also warned us that there is a strange, strong and extremely dangerous aura in the air. It is none that we can explain. It is one that can throw the charts off, one said. The subject owning this aura is nowhere to be seen, though."

"This _is _alarming...send a troop of six soldiers. They should be an easy catch."

**

Back at the cabin...

**

Eriol had chosen the second largest room, next to Angelo's room. Sakura was made to share the room with Syaoran while Takashi and Angelo shared Angelo's room. The two couldn't bring each other to conversation.

___That was too humiliating for words! How will I ever face him with both of us knowing the truth!? Why me!?_ Sakura thought tiredly. She was facing Syaoran's motionless body across the room. _He'll never talk to me again._

Syaoran was also thinking, furiously while they lay motionless in the room. ___This can't be-or can it? But how? Why? I hate this...too quiet-must speak._ The torture was even more unbearable because he could feel Sakura's emerald eyes on his back. The tension grew immensely until it couldn't have been possible for Syaoran to survive it.

"Sakura?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Are we still going to talk to each other?"

"Dunno."

Syaoran chuckled, suddenly. "Now what does that remind you of?"

Sakura laughed softly too. "The little nameless boys."

"I hope this-er-experience, doesn't change anything between us. I mean, we can still be friends-right?"

"I hope so too." Sakura answered.

"Load of hope..."

"Yep."

In the morning they all awoke to the smell of hash browns. Sakura jumped out of bed to get ready. As she ran she bumped into someone, accidentally.

"Syaoran!" she cried with surprise. He had been putting on a shirt near his bed when she had bumped into him. Sakura stared up and down at his bare, muscular body. Sakura snapped back to reality a moment later and noticed the look of pure embarrassment on Syaoran's face. "Yummy...er-I mean-yummy hash browns." Sakura became all tongue-twisted and apologized. "Sorry, need to use the bathroom!" Sakura ran past him and into the bathroom with relief.

Syaoran gave a giggle of relief also. "That girl is full of surprises." Then abruptly, he frowned. He had had a dream about the night he and Sakura had first kissed. The night when they both were fifteen; the night where their love for each other, unfolded; the night that brought their horrible position now, into being. It was probably the best and most worst night of his life.

"Breakfast!" called Angelo. "Tribal council!" he chuckled at his joke. "Alias a meeting!" Kero zoomed into the kitchen to the surprise of Takashi.

"It's okay, he's with us." Syaoran explained as he shuffled into the kitchen.

"He?"

Halfway through breakfast, a refreshed Sakura arrived at the dining table with the least clothes she was comfortable wearing. She wore a small pink tank top, with the straps criss-crossing at the back and a jean mini-skirt. "Hey! Sorry I'm late." she seated herself carefully at the dining table and ate quickly. Syaoran was sure he saw Angelo check Sakura out more than once, but he didn't bother saying so. After they had finished and had cleared the table the meeting began.

"You three will leave for Tokyo carrying errands that must be done. The first is to get out of the forest alive without the aid of Angelo or myself." Eriol began. "Secondly, in Tokyo, you must search for Hope-as in the card. I will give you a clue to help find another clue, which will then take you to another clue and then the last clue will bring you to find Hope." Eriol took out a small parchment and handed it to Sakura. "This is the first clue."

Sakura read the clue to herself, while others read it over her shoulder:

_

__Go to the gardens with care,_  
_Fortunes can be found there.  
Seek them out and search for I,  
I live where death regularly comes by._

"Do not be foolish and attempt to solve the clue before arriving in Tokyo. You may take your time-that is the key to finding Hope." Eriol concluded.

"If you know we'll complete the tasks, successfully, why do you make us do them?" Sakura asked.

"In time your question will be answered and you'll soon see that only you can decide your fate." Eriol replied, but he began to disintegrate into thin air. "I must go now...they have sensed me." The last part of Eriol's sentence had faded and it was obvious no one had heard.

Takashi looked like he need to get out of the cabin quickly. "Come on are we going yet?" he was heading for the door, but Angelo held him back. "Now what?"

"Do you have any idea how to get out?"

"No-"

"Then let me explain." Angelo paused and freed Takashi from his grip. "You must stay on the path no matter what happens. Wherever the path goes, you must follow. On our way here we've been neglecting the path because I know safer ways around, but you must go by the path."

Takashi decided to ask a random question. "What if we let just a quarter of our foot slip off the path?"

"Than you must prepare to pay the consequences." Angelo said and all went quiet. His face was solitary, but few seconds after it loosened and he laughed. "Calm down you guys. Just don't get lost and make it to Tokyo in one piece." Angelo finished. He got them ready to leave in a few minutes. He also made sure that Sakura kept her cards very close to her so she could reach and receive them immediately. Angelo finally turned to the whole group of three. "You guys take care of yourself-" Angelo shot a look at Syaoran. Syaoran flinched as he received a message in his mind. _Watch her every move-keep her safe._

"I'll miss you so much!" Sakura jumped into his arms. "Thanks for everything."

"Don't worry, I have a feeling we'll see each other once more before you-" Angelo stopped mid-sentence. "Good luck." Angelo led them out of the cabin and a chill passed through all of their spines. Sakura followed Takashi down the path they had ignored on their way to the cabin and made sure she didn't step a foot outside of it. She looked back and waved at Angelo.

"Bye!" she called.

Angelo called to her too, "See you soon!" he disappeared into the cabin soon after, but not without adding one small addition to his goodbye. although he did not say it aloud to Sakura. "If you make it."

A.N.: Not a very suspenseful ending...list:  
1) Angelo is my sweet archangel. If you know Orlando Bloom it should   
be noted that Angelo DOES take after him, but he has been perfected.  
2) Remember the episode with the Hope card?  
3) There have been some reviews mentioning my speed of telling the story-but  
I guess it's essential for it because there will be a lot in the story. Oh and for those  
of you wanting to know where Chiharu is-in a matter of time she'll be included. She is  
important as well. Thanks for reviews and comments!  
Remember to R&R! Always room for more comments and suggestions....and correction of mistakes!!!


	6. Chapter Five: The Search for Hope

****

Chapter Five: The Search for Hope

**Simon says: Olwen-Cheesecake does not own CCS...  
Olwen says: Is that enough or must I expand?  
Simon says: Shut up.  
Olwen-Cheesecake: xx **

"He never said anything about a fork in the path!" Takashi burst as he too, came upon the splitting path.

"We know we have to stay on the path no matter what happens." Syaoran said carefully.

"All we need to do now, is choose which way to go; left or right?" Sakura finished.

"Exactly," confirmed Takashi, but there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"But..."

"But what, Sakura?" Syaoran asked, immediately.

Sakura sighed and gave her opinion a try. "He told us to keep going and said that the path is our only option...we can't step off of the path."

Takashi interrupted. "He made that clear." Takashi didn't think Sakura's opinion would help them, but she began to defy it.

She cleared her throat to call their attention again, "So in conclusion it can be said that either way we choose to go will lead us out of the forest anyway. It's just a matter of which one is more difficult and longer than the other. Right?"

Syaoran and Takashi stared at Sakura in plain astonishment. After about five minutes of shocked gawking, they moved onto the stage of denial, then the stage of acceptance and finally the stage of action.

"If that's true, all we have to do is ask ourselves which path we _prefer _to take..." Takashi said.

"Left," Syaoran said hastily.

Sakura hesitated, "I think that that isn't the best idea."

"Why not?"

Sakura pointed toward the left path, where several spiders fled from it to the right path. "Whatever's at the end of that path can't be pleasant."

"To the right!" Takashi marched to onto the right path, finalizing their direction of choice.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran slowed to Sakura's unstable pace. He had noticed her hesitant mood on the path she had chosen right for them. He had also seen her look around cautiously and hold onto her key pendant every now and then.

"I know we took the path that would lead us out without any enemies awaiting us at the end, but that doesn't mean this is the easier path. In fact, I can bet my life this is the longer and tougher path." Sakura admitted without protest.

"What!?" Takashi had obviously overheard.

"You knew this even when the spiders fled from the left path to the right, in front of your eyes?" Syaoran continued calmly without giving the slightest reaction to Takashi's shriek.

"If I tell you the truth don't be mad-"

"Wrong!" Takashi shouted.

"Okay." Syaoran agreed.

Sakura, like Syaoran, had ignored Takashi's over-reaction. She didn't care what he thought, she cared about what Syaoran thought; and apparently, so did Syaoran. "I felt for my key pendant and held onto it, wishing an hoping it would give us some sign of which way to go and when I opened my eyes, there were the spiders. Crystal clear that the left path was dangerous, so I chose the right path knowing that it would be riskier, but at least our fate will be fulfilled..."

"Whether we live or die-"

Takashi had a spasm, "DIE?" he went on blabbering about how he wasn't ready to die and how his girlfriend still needed him and his throat and ears and lying. While Takashi over-reacted Syaoran whispered to Sakura, "So you think there's a horrible surprise at the end of the left path?"

"People I suppose, men from the emperor's palace." was the answer he received, but was quickly eliminated from thought when Takashi's echoed complaints were silenced and he whimpered.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yeah," Sakura and Syaoran said in chorus.

"It's the forest," Sakura continued. "Trying to make us break down...disintegrating all of our hope." Sakura felt her own hope rise a small bit, but she knew her defiance wouldn't be able to hold long against the force of the forest. "Tell me when you can't bear it and don't think you'll last."

An hour passed and Sakura could feel Takashi's weakened state affect her own. Syaoran held his head up strongly, but with bitterness. Sakura was beginning to get tired, but she refused to left a dreadful fate affect her dreams of a successful one that she had dreamed about many a night. The forest was penetrating their shield of hope, defiance and strength. Cold sweat ran down Sakura's forehead to her neck and she wiped it away.

Takashi let out his hoarse voice for the first time since they had felt their hope decreasing, "Sakura, you told me to tell you when I can't bear it-I can't bear it."

Sakura sighed, "Shield!" a serene calm followed the word and the forest's penetration lifted higher away from them, but it was still there. Kero flew out of Sakura's bag, feeling the calm and hearing the call. He didn't like the idea of her wasting her energy, but didn't say so. They walked further and quicker, and Kero flew above, until there was a rustling behind a shadowed bush near the path. It was Sakura's turn whimper, especially at the thought of ghosts haunting the forest. She hated ghosts.

Takashi suddenly seemed pleased with the rustle. "Ying-Fa...well Sakura-this shield is really helping." he began. "You know, this forest is at the centre of many stories, but I know one which is very true. This forest, of course, has no ghosts because even the ghosts can't stand it!" Sakura sighed in relief when Takashi said there were no ghosts, but the relief was diminished once he started again. "There is much much worse here. The story was originally about a little girl whom kidnapped and chopped into little pieces. The killer put her body pieces all around this forest. They say her head was buried under the path where the forest ends near Tokyo and her heart buried in the gloomiest, deepest part of the forest; the heart of the forest. The poor girl, Claire. I'm sure everyone's heard about the rumour of the three brave students entering this same forest to collect footage by challenging Claire's poltergeist of a spirit. They called it the Claire Witch Project...many have claimed its a source of witch craft, but actually, it's just the after-effect of Claire's death. They also claim that the killer could've been an evil witch craft practitioner. Those poor brave students...somewhere in this forest. Their bodies are probably-"  
"Oh shut up!" Syaoran yelled over top Takashi. Then more stiffly added, "You're scaring the shit out of Sakura."

Takashi remained silent until they had truly reached the gloomiest part of the forest. "We are at the heart of the forest. We have penetrated our way through and now we are near the end of the path. So near I can feel the light." Takashi smiled up at the roof of the forest; a way of sniffing the ___fresh and free_ air.

Sakura was withering. Her face seemed a pale yellow, but at Takashi's words her face seemed to regain a bit more colour. She was filled with relief, happiness and renewed hope. Hope to get out, to survive, to save the human world. It made Sakura proud to think that she and Syaoran _and_ Takashi were on a mission to reclaim the world. Their world._My world._

"Sakura you can't keep the shield up the whole time! You'll get too weak-stop." Syaoran yelled through her thoughts with worry. Anxiety was written all over his face. It made Sakura want to kiss his face until it loosened in surprise.

Sakura smiled weakly, trying to conceal the thought. "We'll never know until I try."

Syaoran's face was full of anger now. His only alternate response. "You have been trying! You don't need to try anymore! Just stop-we're almost there..."

"About another hour." Takashi added.

Sakura smiled, cleverly. "Good, seeing as there isn't that long to go, I'll keep the shield up." Syaoran was about to protest, but the wind picked up speed and began rustling the leaves surrounding them. The trees swayed back and forth, creating, what seemed to be an earth-swerving movement. "They're speaking." Sakura said suddenly, but her voice was hidden by the rapid whispers of the forest. Then, there was a blood-curdling scream. Sakura shivered. She knew the trees were alive and she knew they were revealing their secrets. The forest was claiming its prey.

"Sakura..." Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand, but it didn't provide the comfort she was hoping for. Sakura jumped in surprise when seeing live insects crawl from the hidden parts of the forest. They were scampering away from the dangers, but couldn't seem to get away. Takashi jumped in surprise too, but Syaoran remained as stiff and stony as ever. Sakura looked down at his hand clasping hers. ___He's sweating. He's scared. He loves me._ Her last thought vanished when she felt the world leaving her...blackness began to surround her. She was giving up. Her body went limp, but Syaoran caught her before she fell. The shield weakened, leaving Takashi and Syaoran susceptible to the forest's blow. And boy did it hit them hard. Syaoran swung Sakura into his arms and began walking forward, trying to ignore the weight of the forest. Takashi stumbled behind him, and Kero, who had been silent the whole way flew above them to measure the distance until the end of the forest.

Syaoran's chest burned as he advanced. He knew he had a slight chance of lasting more than five minutes, but the pain was near unbearable and he felt as if he were drowning in the dreary, hopeless forest. Takashi wasn't helping by whimpering and stumbling into Syaoran every now and then. Syaoran almost fell to the ground the next time Takashi had bumped into him, negligently. He placed Sakura on the forest floor, caressing her face, while whispering half-heartedly to her. "Your basis of life is hope. You'll die in here, but I can't let you. I won't." He was almost crying now, but it was hard to tell. "You can't die. NOT HERE! NOT NOW!" his voice bellowed across the forest.

Takashi snorted, "You don't have to growl as well."

"I didn't," Syaoran said.

"Oh."

"Did you hear a growl?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm not deaf." Takashi answered, defiantly. Then in a more desperate manner he added: "I think it's a wolf."

"Nonsense, no living creature could possibly live-" Syaoran was drowned by a nearby growling. He was startled to see a wolf the same size as him ready to pounce. The worst part was, was that the wolf wanted _him._ "Takashi, get Sakura away from here. I'll handle this!" Syaoran reached for a black and white globe in his pocket and began reciting, but was cut off by a familiar, weakened shout.

"SHIELD!" cried Sakura. A memorable pleasantness hovered over the three of them again. The wolf squealed like a pig about to give birth and fled.

"Sakura, don't be foolish! You'll die trying to save us." Syaoran warned, but he wasn't angered; he was scared.

"Can't stop me, " she tried to tease. She began crawling, trying to find a way to get onto her feet. "Can't-get-up."

Kero flew down to Sakura's side. He nodded at her and transformed into Keroberous. Without any other motion or acknowledgment, he lifted Sakura onto his back and walked on forward. Syaoran and Takashi also followed silently. Keroberous looked strained, almost pale, but who could tell through a lion's fur? Finally he spoke, "It's just ahead. I found both path's exits. It seems that Sakura was right to lead us the longer way-after all, we would've had to deal with six imperial soldiers." His voice softened, "Sakura's instincts are perfectly in tact, but her strength is not."

"How much longer?" Takashi asked, wearily.

"You'll live, don't fret." Sakura said, to everyone's surprise. They had thought she was unconscious. "And the shield is still working."

"We feel it," Syaoran said. "Though hardly. A sign of your weakening."

Sakura's eyes flared, "Easy for you to say-you have no idea how weak I feel, but then again you have no idea how much strength it _took_."

"I think I do."

"I don't think you-"

"Shut up." Takashi said.

Sakura ignored him, "Always acting like you know how everyone feels and we're supposed to accept the fact that you're the Almighty knower of all feelings??"

Syaoran's face turned red with anger, "I don't have time for your little wanting-to-bicker-urges."

Sakura looked outraged. "I have enough strength to hold up this shield and pound you into minced meat."

Syaoran looked at her daringly and pressed his face closer to hers. "Try me."

Sakura began picking herself up, but she was surprised when Keroberous suddenly tossed her to the ground. Syaoran couldn't help laughing at her. She felt light peer at her through the trees. She felt hope reaching out to her. She felt alive. She felt strong. And she wanted to use that strength for after she got out of the forest. She smiled to herself and crawled to the exit. She was on her knees as she broke through several spider webs and branches. She flung herself on the ground outside of the forest, only to be followed by Syaoran, Takashi and worried Keroberous.

Sakura sighed, "Hope at last."

Syaoran nodded and picked her up to her feet. "You got that right." She could stand. She could move. She was regaining strength. She liked the feel of it.

"Syaoran," she gave him a sheepish look. "I owe you something."

Syaoran looked flustered and his face went beet red. "W-what?"

Sakura inched closer with a honey-sweet smile plastered on her face. She inched so close it appeared as if she was going to kiss Syaoran, but instead she pounced onto him. "I promised to make you minced meat!"

**

Somewhere in Tokyo

**

"They take so long to get to Tokyo. I mean, even we made it faster and we fell behind by two days." Touya complained. "And that purple-eyed servant that's so precious to Sakura is bugging me like hell."

"You shouldn't have called for her." Yukito stated. He was near hysterics. "You have to be patient. I'm sure they've taken the longest way to get here. Perhaps the most impossible way as well."

Touya sighed, "What gossip have you heard now?"

Yukito chuckled in pleasure, "Tomoyo tells me that six soldiers were surprised when the three mysterious wanderers didn't appear at the exit of the forest after three days. Did you know the emperor himself ordered them to catch them? Accused of possible assassination. They say footprints outside of the forest tell them that the three mysterious assassins wandered from another exit. The Guardian of the forest, he who never reveals his name, says he led them in halfway and will not talk of their purpose or whereabouts." Yukito laughed. "The Lord Almighty of Obythia would have his head by now, but there's something about the balance of Obythia that the emperor will not reveal. It's quite maddening actually."

Touya wanted to burst out in tears of anger. "At least they made it through. Emperor's an ass if you ask me."

"So are you."

Touya turned to glare, causing the teasing smirk to wipe off of Yukito's playful face. Touya sighed in defeat, "Sorry Yukito. I'm just all mixed up and frustrated." Yukito nodded. Touya could hear words revolving in his mind. ___Don't wanna try. Don't wanna try. Found you've said enough; it's been a rough road. Just let it go. Don't._

Yukito could almost hear Touya's thoughts. "If you give up on her it won't matter. It may be destiny, it may be fate-and you can't stop that. But know this...it's all because of hope."

Touya smiled, "Hope."

**

In a crowded area in Tokyo...

**

"Go to the Gardens of God with much care..." began Takashi.

"Fortunes you will find there..." Kero continued, from within the bag.

"Seek them out and search for I..." Syaoran continued after Kero, hastily.

"For I live where death often comes by." Sakura finished, undecidedly.

"In Tokyo-let's eat." Takashi managed to say afterward. He ran toward the main market area where the streets were practically made out of food stalls. Sakura was able to keep Kero in her bag by bribing him with an enticing cheesecake.

"Sa-Ying Fa, what do you want to eat?" Syaoran eyed the crowds suspiciously.

"Dumplings!" Sakura confidently went over to a food stall to get all of the four within the group, large plates of dumplings. While digging through her money bag, taking out exact change she heard the owner of the stall say, "Thank you sir...ma'am." he nodded at someone beside her and at her.

"Oh-I had enough to pay." Sakura grabbed two plates when Syaoran grabbed the other two.

"Your welcome."

"Thanks," Sakura placed the plates at a worn out picnic table under an old oak tree. Syaoran sat beside her and dumped dumplings into her bag. Takashi joined them with cupcakes and a cheesecake for Kero.

"You know-" Sakura stopped short. Syaoran stared intensely at Sakura, waiting for her to continue. His eyes were showing an additional emotion she hadn't seen there before. Then a thought hit her. One that had vanished within the forest, two days ago. _He loves me. _

"Hello?" Syaoran waved is hand in front of Sakura's eyes until she flinched. "You seemed interested in some other thought-care to share?" Sakura shook her head. "Then tell me what you were going to say before your pause and think escapade." Syaoran suggested in a questioning tone.

"You know next week, it'll be exactly two years since we-well we were damned in Obythia. Considering we don't remember anything then of before. It'd be two years since we-since..." Sakura stopped, realizing what she had meant to build up to this whole time.

"Since we?"

"Never mind."

"Oh come on, tell me!" Syaoran pleaded.

"No-it's stupid." Sakura said flatly and felt sick. She couldn't sit here and eat like this. She took a dumpling and ate it, but dumped the rest in her bag, and received a munch and a muffled "Thank you!"

"Not hungry?" Syaoran had been watching her every movement.

"No," Sakura got up from the bench of the picnic table. "I'm gonna take a walk."

"Alright, "Syaoran tried to read her eyes, but Sakura walked away quickly and soon the walk turned into a run. She ran down a hill and to a huge valley where the rocks were organized in a manner that seemed they could be stairs for a giant. Sakura ran to the tallest rock and sat on top to think about why such emotions were taking control of her and emerging. She lied down and cried the emotions out, unsure of how else to get rid of them.

___Why do I feel so awful? It's like I'm remembering things between me and other people. Especially Syaoran. Life hates me...but Earth, Earth left me-_

"Sakura!" someone called from above the rocks. Sakura looked up to see a familiar face coming down towards her. Syaoran. She wiped away her tears and put on the best smile she could conjure. Too late. Syaoran had seen her tears and he could feel her misery. "Why are you crying? You can tell me." he assured her.

"I can't!" Sakura was sobbing again.

"Why not!?"

"You wouldn't understand." she answered, casually.

"Wouldn't I?" Syaoran interrupted her sobs.

"Old emotions, old memories. They're emerging all the time now. It hurts." Sakura gave in, partially.

"I know," Syaoran paused. "It hurts me too."

"Clearly I'm not as invincible as you when it comes to emotion!" Sakura tried to retort.

"What is that supposed to mean!? Don't think I can't feel the hurt. I just don't show it and that's why I envy you." Syaoran blushed at his honest-to-God words.

"Next week..." Sakura felt the protective walls fall. "It'll be two years since we first kissed."

Syaoran didn't look surprised. "I should've known that's what you wanted to tell me. We can celebrate-how about some emperor ass-kicking." he joked.

Sakura laughed, "I'll stick to looking for the Hope card, for now."

"Speaking of such, I think I got an idea of where the next clue is. I saw this shrine that had the most beautiful gardens ever. And guess what?" Syaoran began. Sakura nodded for him to continue. "Right beside it was a happy cemetery. I saw it when we crossed the bridge to the market."

"I hate cemeteries." Sakura said.

"We're only gonna visit the fortune stand in the shrine." Syaoran added.

"Oh-well in that case..."

** A.N.: List of Explanations:**

** 1) Purple-eyed girl...obviously is Tomoyo.**

** 2) Hope is mentioned excessively throughout the next chapter(s).**

** 3) Read and Review!!!!**

** Thanks! Tash**


	7. Chapter Six: Old Friends

**

Chapter Six: Old Friends

**

**Disclaimer**

**One day I sought for Xiao Lang,  
And together the fictions we sang,  
But then Sakura came along,  
And hit me with a "BONG",  
And now my head hurts with a pang.**

**Lesson: Olwen-Cheesecake does not own CCS!!...Nor does she own Xiao Lang. --**

"Takashi, the stand is over here!" Sakura called for Takashi.

"Eriol said this would be easy," Syaoran began and then he pointed inside the stall. "How are we to find it in this mess?"

Sakura turned to look inside and saw the stacked scrolls. It was definitely abandoned. Definitely a mess. "It's flooded with scrolls..."

"Not just any scrolls. Fortunes." Takashi beamed. He looked like he wanted to read every last one of them. Sakura laughed to herself at the thought of Takashi, snug, inside the stand. She pictured him sitting in the middle of hundreds of thousands of scrolls. It was too easy to imagine. She was suddenly distracted by the intricate design of moon and sun on the front board of the stand.

"Familiar-vaguely." Sakura whispered. She took her finger, without knowing it, and ran it along the outline of the design until it came to an abrupt halt; caught on a small hatch for a miniature door, which Sakura opened. Inside sat one single, dust-coated scroll. It was the second task. Sakura snatched up the scroll and closed the miniature door. She began to read, as did Takashi and Syaoran.

_

__

__Memories have brought you here,  
The next task is ever so near.  
Those who seek you out,  
Have your task-no doubt._

"Let us go over how many people are-as the scroll says-seeking us out. There's Sakura's lovely brother, his friend, a few hundred officers, the imperial officers sent by the emperor himself, and-___no doubt_-Chiharu has probably reported me missing. Knowing her, she probably knows I'm in Tokyo." Takashi listed, almost carelessly.

"I'm pretty sure it isn't anybody we expect to find us. After all, we do find these tasks in the strangest of places." Sakura gathered her thoughts.

Syaoran nodded in agreement. "Maybe for now we should find an inn to stay at while we're here." They made their way to a well-known affordable inn, just outside of the city square. The inn, they had discovered, was on the other side of the neighborhood. This meant that they'd have to walk across the city square and busy areas of Tokyo to the suburban villages. Sakura trudged down the sidewalk and dirt paths with Takashi and Syaoran following close behind.

Once they had gotten to the far-away by foot inn, they decided not to settle in right away. Sakura encouraged them not to claim their room just yet and instead to join her at the park just blocks away. Her instinct was tingling, but she ignored it. The tingling let her completely when she saw the sturdy, wooden swings. The swings blew aimlessly in the wind. Sakura's face contorted at the flashbacks forcing their way back into her mind. She remembered someone joining her at the swings in Tomoeda. She remembered appreciation for the person's company. She remembered unspoken words and denial. She remembered longing.

Sakura sat on one of the two swings sadly. Syaoran sat on the swing beside her, his face showing an intense emotion. Understanding? Sakura looked away and at the park. It was barely being used lately. The rusted look added to the affect and only three children used the slides and other various obstacles of the park. Sakura watched the children solemnly. She swung back and forth lightly, not as energetically as a child would. From the corner of her eyes she could see Syaoran trying to keep in pace with her.

_____I wonder where Takashi could be,_ Sakura thought to herself. She didn't ask it out loud because she knew Syaoran would get worried. He would go, and let go of her hand which he had grasped second before. She smiled when she realized Syaoran was holding her hand and their hands were in between both swings, entwined. She looked up at the sky and began to comment on the weather to herself.

"Excuse me, but if you two lovebirds don't mind, this boy wants to use one of the swings you two are currently occupying!" A girl their age stood above them, shadowing their hands, intertwined between. Her face displayed a look of disgust, but her black shadowed the look slightly when she forced a demanding smile. Her hair hung loose over her shoulders. Her clothes were not those of a regular Japanassian girl's and Sakura realized the girl was Chinassian. Sakura's stomach did twirls and flips. She felt uneasy around this girl and the girl didn't display what Sakura felt like she should see. She ignored the feeling, again, and abruptly got up off the swing. Syaoran looked hurt when Sakura let go of his hand, but he quickly covered the expression up. Sakura passed the black-haired girl to make room for them to go by, but not before glancing at the boy at her side, clutching her hand with joy.

"Sakura called to the girl, "Uh...Ms?"

"Meilin."

"You are Chinassian?" Sakura asked.

"What's it to you?" Meilin snapped back, crisply.

"This boy-does he have a younger brother?" She asked, but knew the answer that she would receive.

"Yes-why?"

Sakura sighed and giggled. Then she turned to the boy who now sat on the swing, excitedly pumping himself forward and back at Syaoran's side. She whispered softly, "They were in Tomoeda awhile ago. It may sound crazy, but I saw them at the small fair near he market, begging for cotton candy. Basically, I bought both of them some and left in a hurry-not even able to learn their names."

Meilin relaxed and began to giggle lightly too. "When you began asking them questions did they reply by telling you that they _____dunno_."

Sakura nodded and gave knowing smile, "Obviously!"

"Here in Tokyo my orphanage is responsible for lost children whether in Tokyo or not. The emperor favors us, but keeps our volunteers at a very low amount. In fact, they use my place as the orphanage. My home may not be huge, but it is big enough for a massive load of children each year." Meilin informed, with pride.

"Why does the emperor favor you?" Sakura asked curiously.

Meilin's face melted into a swamp of sadness, "There was an incident two years ago-the emperor hates mention of it, but he lost his sons in that incident."

"What incident?" Sakura's face turned hot with anger, frustration, confusion and emotional discharge.

"Oh the emperor will never remind us, nor does his imperial army-it seems that only the Obythian Lords were there to remember the incident." Meilin began to feel an odd sense of familiarity about this girl and the incident.

"Meilin-" Sakura began, but Syaoran; who had been watching them talk, pulled her aside. He whispered hoarsely, "She's familiar-do we know her?"

"I don't know-but I agree she is familiar." Sakura replied half-heartedly. She wanted to tell Syaoran of the news of the incident, but decided to leave it aside. It wasn't important, for now.

"I think-well-she reminds me of one of my sisters..." Syaoran began.

"I thought you only had one!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I do-but my memories tell me otherwise. Oh-but I think Meilin may be a member of what my family has left." Syaoran admitted.

Sakura looked at Syaoran with urgency in her eyes, "Do you think she will remember?"

"We can ask, convince and if she doesn't believe us, we'll leave her letting her think we are crazy and on the loose." Syaoran replied pessimistically. "I want to know if her name is Li."

Syaoran and Sakura turned back to Meilin. Sakura smiled kindly, "I forgot-my name is Kinomoto Sakura."

Meilin smiled, "And your friend is?"

Syaoran grabbed Meilin's hand in a and-shake. "I'll tell you if you answer me these questions."

Meilin let her hand be grabbed and didn't bother to take it back, "Fine." Coldness swept her eyes.

Sakura began, "Is your name Li?"

"Yes, but-"

"Are you aware we are relatives? You and I?" Syaoran continued.

"No, but how-"

"Do you remember us at all?" Sakura kept the questioning simple and fast.

"No, but maybe-"

"That's fine for now." Syaoran inspected. "I'm Li Syaoran-you may remember me as Xiao Lang." he let go of her hand and she smiled at him.

"So you're my cousin?" Meilin asked. Syaoran nodded.

Sakura shook her head and both Li's turned to her. "Meilin-why?"

"Why what?" Meilin's smile shook into a confused grin.

"Why did you give him up for me?"

**

Simultaneously...

**

Takashi had been pulled up and away from his fallen position behind Syaoran. He could hear a familiar voice whisper harshly at him, while pulling him into hiding behind a bush and a few trees. "Takashi! What the hell are you doing here with Li the assassinating moron?" Then there was a pause. "_____And_ that pretty girl!"

Takashi was up to his knees in his pride by now. "That _____moron_ happens to be my kindly master whom provides me with money to support us and that girl is a friend of his, not mine. If you really-"

Chiharu made a gesture to grab his ear, "And so you were going to be faithful and assassinate the emperor for him!?"

All pride vanished and Takashi felt bare at the knees, "I'm sorry honey I was just-"

"Just what?" Chiharu was trying to get to Takashi's ear, but Takashi pulled away. This angered her further more and he felt the intensity rising so quickly he pulled out a red velvet box and shielded himself with it. Her assault was abruptly pulled to a stop by her squeals. "A ring!? Real gold? How???"

"Syaoran's pay off." Takashi wriggled his eyebrows.

"Oh Takashi!" Chiharu yelled in delight as she slipped the ring on. "You shouldn't have!"

"I'm sure it was the only protection I had." Takashi mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Chiharu strained to hear his mumbled words.

"Oh nothing-just trying to figure out how much I love you. My calculations tell me that I'll have to settle for more than a lot."

Chiharu squealed again, with surprise this time. "I never knew you could be so romantic!" She kissed Takashi on the lips.

"Sakura! Syaoran!" Takashi suddenly remembered.

"Who?"

"The two people I was with-I have to go back. They'll be looking for me and-" Takashi was cut off.

"I came looking for you all the way from Chinassia! No way am I giving you up now. I am staying at this wonderful girl's orphanage-type home. It's wonderful-really!" Chiharu said convincingly.

"Home?"

"Yes," Chiharu dragged Takashi with his arm hooked into hers.

Takashi sighed heavily, "I guess my adventure ends here."

**

Meanwhile...

**

Meilin led a quiet Sakura and Syaoran to her home to stay while they were in Tokyo. She had invited them to stay since they hadn't checked in at the inn yet. She said she would be pleased to have guests for once and Sakura and the kids were getting along fine, but it was for Syaoran she did invite them to stay. She wanted to learn more of her family and she felt different around him-happy.

"Are you sure we aren't any trouble?" Syaoran asked, not sure whether it was appropriate to be asked to stay at your new-found cousin's place the first day you met.

"No you aren't, in fact we have two other people staying over too. They've been searching for missing people for awhile now and the rest of the inhabitants are mainly children coming in and out, but for now we only have those two girls and these two lost ones." Meilin replied.

"There aren't a lot of lost children then, are there?" Sakura asked.

Meilin smiled, "No-I'd like to think that there aren't, but there are. Just aren't capable of staying with us or want to anyway." Meilin stopped at a dirt road and walked toward the house hidden behind the many trees. "Now I know it isn't big but-"

"Isn't big!? It's big for me!" Sakura exclaimed. Meilin chuckled while opening the door. They followed in behind her.

"We're home!!!" she called out. Then back to Sakura she said, "You mustn't have encountered many decent houses then."

There was a thudding and Sakura could see a girl holding some boy's ear. The boy was red with fury, but obviously bottled it in. It was Takashi! Behind them a purple-haired and sparkly eyed face poked out curiously to peek at the visitors. Tomoyo. Disbelief bubbled to the surface of Sakura's emotions, but she knew it had to be true. She felt herself being launched at Tomoyo. Then she found herself in Tomoyo's arms, both of them screaming at each other and crying and happily laughing at the same time.

Finally Sakura pulled away and said clearly, "Reunited at last!"

"A week and a day since I last laid eyes on you, my friend!" Tomoyo laughed too.

Meilin added, "I take it you know each other." And then everyone began laughing. Even Takashi in his furious state.

Tomoyo giggled, "So long-and with Touya and Yukito nagging me I had to escape and come here. Who knows where they are now-probably at the nearby inn."

"In Tokyo?" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Yes..."

"Oh my-"

"But don't worry too much-they've totally given up hope of you coming. Though I do think Touya may kill himself trying to find you." Tomoyo giggled. "Not too big of a loss." Then she continued, "Before they could think of what to make me do or where to send me, I ran."

Sakura pondered of what to say next and she carefully said, "I have to tell you of why this has come to pass, and of the adventures I have been having." Tomoyo smiled in reply and snapped her fingers so loud it echoed throughout the house. The next thing Sakura knew was that a young scribe had appeared from one of the rooms, scurrying with his parchment and brush.

Tomoyo gestured for him to sit on the floor near her and Sakura. "I pay him five silvers a day and buy or make his meals. We provide him with a room as well."

Sakura smiled at the boy. He was unlike any of the servant boys or scribes she had ever met. They were usually short, plump, and fidgety around the one's they served. This scribe was young, tall, fit and totally unalarmed by the closeness of his master, Tomoyo. Also, he would look them straight in the eye, as an equal, not a servant. Sakura liked him, immediately. "How about we save the story for later and get Kero some food-he's starving. I can feel his agitation rising." Sakura suggested.

Sakura walked toward the living room, which met the kitchen diagonally. It was dimly lit and Sakura couldn't help, but laugh at the sight before her. Syaoran was sitting on the sofa across from a levitating Kero. They were glaring at each other with the utmost sense of hatred. By the looks of it they had been settled there since they had spotted a place to sit comfortably.

"Kero..." Sakura called. Kero hungrily flew over in front of Sakura and settled himself mid-air. His eyes reflected hunger and near to madness symptoms. Sakura giggled, "Kero, you look like you could eat an elephant." Sakura turned to Meilin and nodded. "Get some of that pie for him."

Meilin, with a grudge-like look, stubbornly brought hot apple pie from the oven. Sakura sat at the kitchen eating bar, on the old wooden stool and soon everyone was pushing past Meilin to follow her. Meilin's temper was rising for some reason and she knew it was because of Sakura. _____That annoying, dense, little-_

Her thoughts were cut off by Sakura's call. "Meilin!"

_____Oh her Highness calls once again!_ Meilin's jealous thoughts were enough to sear through her enemy's skin. She shuffled to where she could reach Sakura unharmed by the crowd's disputes and wild behavior.

"Have some pie." Sakura offered her a fresh piece on a plate. Sakura had obviously noticed Meilin's change from scowl to surprise. "Don't you think I forgot about our ever-so kind host that's provided us with everything we've needed so far! You've made our trip so much easier...I'd think you'd at least be smart enough to realize that we've recognized you for it." Meilin guiltily took the pie with a forced smile. She walked over to the living room and sat beside the only person not rushing for some pie. Syaoran.

"Hey." she plopped down on the huge sofa beside him.

"Hi."

"Pie?"

"Why aren't you eating it?" he was still looking forward, at the table.

"Can't," she said simply.

"Why not?" Syaoran's eyes met her eyes.

Meilin sighed guiltily. "I was thinking harshly of Sakura and no matter how stubborn I am to her or how cold I am, she's so forgiving, so sweet. I know I have no reason to hate her, but I just feel something inside me that hasn't stirred for years and years. It's odd, but I think this is a reason to believe your story of Earth and how we were together before."

"I wish I hated her as you do. Perhaps then..." Syaoran began bitterly, but his voice faltered and his face paled.

"Perhaps what?" Meilin put the pie down on the side table and turned diagonally to face Syaoran again.

"Maybe I wouldn't suffer as much. She's different though; you just can't hate her. And I know that I thought I hated her, then disliked her and finally liked her. Soon enough I more than liked her didn't I?" Syaoran expressed honestly. "But what if it's she who doesn't love me anymore? After all that has happened, who would?" Syaoran began to feel that it wasn't strange or too honest of him to be expressing this to Meilin. They must have been close, because his instincts told him that he should tell her. It was the usual thing. The right thing.

Meilin's face contorted with a mixture of different emotions. She stood up quietly and turned away from Syaoran, heading straight for Sakura.

"Did I say something wrong?" Syaoran called after her. Meilin turned from her mid-walk position. She smiled and shook her head. Then she tapped Sakura on the shoulder, calling Sakura to pay her attention.

Sakura finally turned, "Yes?"

"I know why. I knew you would make him happier. I knew you two loved each other; were made for each other; and would die for each other, even after such an event would split you for two years." Meilin's eyes began to water.

Sakura's face remained blank and she nodded. Meilin realized she should leave Sakura alone to think and decided it best to go back and talk with Syaoran. She sat beside him again. Meilin thought carefully, planning out what advice she could give. "Syaoran, you are my cousin. I love you very much as my cousin, as my friend; almost like a brother. I guess it's my job to tell you the truth, what I think you should do." Meilin chuckled softly, "It can't be easy going through this twice, but you have to tell her how you feel and then if she is ready, she will tell you how she feels as well. That is the only way to settle it."

Syaoran frowned, but he forced a smile. "You remind me of a cousin I once knew two years ago. She was just like you; strong spirited, caring when she wanted to be, a little childish, but now she's mature and wise." Syaoran paused. "She still carries the same pride she has for her whole life. I wonder, do you know her name?"

"No..." Meilin was puzzled.

"Li Meilin." Syaoran winked. He sighed and got off the sofa, disappearing into the chatter of Meilin's guests.

Meilin let tears stream down her face. ___There is hope for us. Our world must be restored!_

**

Moment's after...

**

Tomoyo's face lit up at the mention of Tokyo's big event next week. _____Perfect_, she thought with a sinister look on her face. she slid out of the room as Takashi began explaining what the event was about.

"It's like a peasant fair and they have stalls too! A few rides-I'm sure, but the biggest highlight is that it's all free!" Takashi said excitedly causing everyone else to erupt with excitement as well. "There will be a few Obythian Lords asking for more servants too. Rumour has it that they pay large amounts of money if you work for them."

"Why are you still interested in staying? Chiharu and Tomoyo have found what they were searching for and what they wanted." Meilin asked of Chiharu, though she could not seem to see where Tomoyo might have been.

"But the ones they have found haven't found what they've been searching for and what everyone has been wanting." Kero replied out of turn, but it seemed to bring a curious silence to the group.

Chiharu broke the silence, "Are you telling me that you folks are still out on this search for something we people have never been able to acquire...hope." Though she sounded surprised her expression was blank and almost convinced people she was speaking in monotone.

"Yes," Sakura finally answered. "Now that That's been answered and pushed to the side, may I ask a question myself?"

"You already have, technically." Chiharu commented with much thought.

"Uh huh..." Sakura tried to ignore the comment. "Where is Tomoyo?"

"I don't know, I couldn't see her either. I think her scribe is missing al-" Meilin was cut off.

"She's gone out for fabric." Syaoran spoke over Meilin's voice.

Sakura was caught by surprise, "Why?"

Syaoran grinned, "I guess we'll have to wait and find out."

**

Meanwhile...

**

Tomoyo galloped in and out of the fabric stores.

_____At least I can enjoy this trip at an affordable price!_ She zipped throughout the stores along the empty street. She could feel her weight getting heavier at each store and finally relaxed as she approached a flower shop. She glanced in the window and an idea struck her.

Tomoyo speed walked to the nearest craft store and five minutes after exited it happily. She was carefully heading back to Meilin's house, clutching two fake flowers, in her hand. One, a peony and the other, a cherry blossom.

**

The next day...

**

Sakura didn't know when Tomoyo had come back, but she was standing at the foot of Sakura's bed as Sakura began to wake up the next day. Tomoyo was holding some sort of kimono in her hands. It was red with a detailed design in gold, blue and some dark green. A soft, black lace was weaved around the waist of the kimono simply for aesthetic value.

Sakura was more than delighted for her new kimono; she was astonished at how fast Tomoyo had put it together and managed to be fresh and full of energy that morning. She couldn't understand how such an intricate kimono could've been made in less than eight hours.

"Tomoyo, you sneaky little brat!" Sakura squealed and took it thankfully.

"I want you to wear it at the big fair next week. I got something special for you hair, but I show you now-it's a surprise!" Tomoyo was desperate for the fair to take place sooner, Sakura could see it in her eyes. She dragged Sakura to the kitchen.

"I see Tomoyo found your room quite easily, Sakura." Meilin laughed. Sakura began laughing as well, followed by Tomoyo's giggles and Chiharu's shy laugh.

Syaoran, Takashi, Kero and the two young, orphan brothers entered the room, unable to figure out as to why the girls couldn't stop laughing.

"What's so funny?" Takashi poked Chiharu. Instead of pulling his ear for being a "pest", Chiharu toppled over with laughter. Takashi smiled, "This reminds me of a story when three scientists in a Tomoeda laboratory let the first samples of laughing gas loose in 1794, a year after it was discovered by some English scientist. Well it was a tragedy, really. What happened was that as soon as the-" Takashi screamed as Chiharu pounced on him, trying to get to his ear. This caused everyone to laugh and it took many, long , slow minutes to calm down the laughing.

Finally, some ten minutes after they had stopped, the girl's decided not to poke fun at the guys for fear of another laughing fit.

Meilin's jaw was throbbing and her throat was left dehydrated, but her abdomen hurt the most. "I think I've gotten the abs I've always wanted!"

**

At the fair grounds...

**

Touya pulled the stall off the cart and onto their chosen area. "This'll be where we give away our charity to the children."

Yukito nodded. He had helped Touya make dolls and teddy bears with his own two hands and this made him even more determined to find Sakura. _____Find her ever more quicker, the less work I must do!_ he thought enthusiastically.

The city's peasants were setting the free fair up for next week. The Obythian stalls were segregated in a much more delightful place for peasants to go.

Yukito thought it strange that Touya wanted to do this, but ever since they had known of Tomoyo's disappearance, Touya had realized she would most likely be searching for Sakura. And to see Tomoyo skip so brightly out of a craft store with fabrics, a peony and a cherry blossom was even more suspicious.

**

The next week...

**

Tomoyo called the young scribe to her side. "Record this all-remember!"

Sakura was trying on the kimono Tomoyo had made for her. They had spent six relaxing days with each other and the two orphan boys. Sakura had slowly told Tomoyo everything and Tomoyo had made the scribe scribble it down on his parchment. Even now, Tomoyo wanted everything visionary recorded. She wanted a novel, if it was possible.

Sakura came out from behind the Shoji screen and out into the open for Tomoyo to admire and the scribe to scribble. The scribe paused and bit his lip at all the ways he could write of the description of her beauty and how the kimono fit her perfectly. He decided on the most descriptive one.

___Her pale skin glows radiantly in contrast with the kimono, gripping at her waist. Lovely auburn hair falls to her shoulders, outlining her emerald eyes; full of joy. A necklace of Celtic beauty glints around_-he turned to the next piece of parchment to write more, but no scribble could be heard to Tomoyo's dismay.

She turned to him, "Why aren't you-what is that?" Tomoyo snatched the paper that he had been reading curiously, from his hands.

"I don't know ma'am." he said as Sakura him more to sneak a look. He was left breathless by their small proximity range and realized that he was never shy around those masters of his that neared him except this one. He averted his eyes away from her as he had never done to anyone before. He couldn't understand why his stomach was twisting and turning like some thrilling ride.

Sakura plucked the paper out of Tomoyo's hands and held it tightly. "What's your name?" she asked the brown-haired scribe, gently, without lifting her eyes from the parchment.

The scribe expressed his surprise by knocking over a bottle of ink. He scrambled to clean it up, but dismissed the duty when he heard Sakura clear her throat, this time looking straight at him with a genuine smile.

"Uh-Mamoru," he replied.

"Alright...Mamoru. Thank you very much for your help." Sakura said hesitantly. "Though unintentional-do you mind giving this to Syaoran while I change-"

"He does mind." Tomoyo said hurriedly. "Take it yourself."

"In these clothes?" Sakura asked astonished.

"Oh don't be a baby!"

"Fine," Sakura said hastily, but turned back to the scribe before leaving. "By the way-I love your eyes!"

"Why do you care?" he suddenly asked, not caring if he was rude.

Sakura grinned and shrugged, "Common courtesy."

"Uh-that's gr-great." Syaoran gaped up and down at Sakura when she came, holding the task. "And you too."

"What?"

"You look great."

"Thanks..."

"Well-"

"Gotta go!" Sakura pounced off ready to attack Tomoyo. "That was embarrassing!"

"Good." Tomoyo calmly smiled and walked away.

Meanwhile Syaoran read the last task that would lead them to find the Hope. He read it over and over again, but no success was gained of the whereabouts of Hope.

**A.N.: They may not have met ___all_ their old friends, but it's for a good reason. Mostly because I'd rather not have a million perspectives and characters to describe, but there are other reasons-hint hint.**

**List of Explanations:  
1) Before I used Kai as the scribe's name but I changed it to something more meaningful-Mamoru...  
2) Meilin is beginning to remember everything, but isn't as mean as she was in the CCs series because she has  
gotten over the "Syaoran is my fiancée" period. She can be nice...right?  
3) The necklace she wears in this chapter is not the one you read about in the Prologue.**

**Thanks CCS fans-and remember: SS! R&R!**


	8. Chapter Seven: Emotional Rollarcoaster

**

Chapter Seven: Emotional Rollercoaster

**

**Olwen-Cheesecake: Today we have a special guest from CCS.   
Takashi: grins  
Olwen-Cheesecake: Don't you have something to...disclaim to the audience for me?  
Takashi: grin wavers  
Olwen-Cheesecake: Is there something-  
Takashi: mutters Chiharu-let-go.  
Chiharu: smiles, avoiding eye contact  
Olwen-Cheesecake: Chiharu why are you gripping Takashi's ea-  
Chiharu: He's a liar that's why. Always storytelling. Did you know he threatened to tell one of his all time favorite stor-  
Takashi: Will you let go if I say I was joking?  
Chiharu: No.  
Takashi: frowns Why not?  
Chiharu: smiles That'd take all the fun away.  
Olwen-Cheesecake: sweat drops Perhaps this is a bad time...turns to audience Anyway, I will apologize for wasting your time for exactly...twenty seconds? So yeah-my point: I do not own Card Captor Sakura...**

A.N.: Just a not before you begin-from the last chapter, Kai, his name was changed. It is actually now changed to Mamoru, meaning earth. I just think his name is more significant this way.

"Patience brought you to know,  
From Nameless and Nothing it came to show.  
But the mixture wasn't mere,  
Because the Mistress let fall a tear." 

Sakura read for the umpteenth time. Syaoran had said he couldn't understand anything except for the first line.

"This one will take a long while to figure out." Syaoran added, unnecessarily.

"Well I'm not gonna waste my time staring, stupidly, at a small scroll that could pass off for a-" Chiharu was cut off by Takashi.

"Now sweetie, no harsh language is needed."

"I'll cut down if you cut down." Chiharu retorted.

"I don't speak harshly...not a lot anyway." Takashi replied.

"No, but your stories could be lessened..." Chiharu smiled cleverly.

Takashi sighed and bent over so that Chiharu could reach his ear. He couldn't help his story-telling. It was a given. He could hear Chiharu chuckling and felt her kiss his ear. His ear turned a bright, even though it hadn't been yanked. He stood straight again and admired his girlfriend in her pretty ashen kimono with its own pastel designs. He thought her an angel, though she could be cruel at times. She tortured him.

"Enough of this for now. It is time to get ready for the fair." Tomoyo got up. "And Sakura, you better come with me." Sakura followed Tomoyo into the room she was staying in. There, Tomoyo had already laid out Sakura's kimono. "Get dressed-and quick." Sakura nodded and changed behind the Shoji screen, again.

"Okay, now that you're done..." Tomoyo sighed as she pulled Sakura in front of one of the mirrors and began working on Sakura's hair. She isolated two strands of Sakura's hair, twisted them into two separate braids and then joined them around her head, at the back.

"Done yet?" Sakura asked, patiently.

"No." Tomoyo stated plainly. "Finishing touch..." That was when Sakura could see, in the mirror, that Tomoyo took out two fake flowers from a pocket in her skirt. It was a peony and cherry blossom. With careful movements she was able to cover the joining of the braids with the two lovely flowers.

"Why a peony?" Sakura asked, suddenly and suspiciously.

Tomoyo sighed, with the knowledge of something Sakura couldn't see. She wondered what it was. Nevertheless, Tomoyo answered, what sounded, as honestly as she could. "Their personalities meld, though they are not the same. At times they look great together and other times they look horrible. These two flowers were meant for each other."

"Are you absolutely sure-because I though that a-" Sakura was cut off.

"I'm absolutely sure. Now it's up to you to prove me right." Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura was speechless. She didn't understand what Tomoyo was getting at, but there was something there. Something she was too dense, as usual, to see. "What do you mean?"

Tomoyo had lost interest in the conversation, Sakura could see, but she answered one last time anyway. "Just promise me this. You prove to the world, to me, and to yourself that the peony and the cherry blossom belong."

"I-I promise?"

**

At the Fair...

**

Touya looked around at the people in the fair. They varied in every feature on a human body, possible. He could never get his hopes up, especially since very few he had seen had those familiar sparkly eyes. Let alone very little women had those eyes.

Yukito stood inside the stuffy stand, watching Touya closely. He seemed discouraged and doubtful. "Don't worry Touya. I'm sure she's okay." Yukito decided to say.

"I'm sure she's fine too-but what if she never comes back? How will I say good bye to someone I can't live without? I could never imagine waking up in the morning without getting a thump on my head from my little kaijuu. How will I know whether fate will allow me to see her one last time? Things would never be the same. I'll be so...alone." Touya replied, even more miserably than he looked.

Yukito felt a strange and awkward wrench inside of him. He ignored the feeling and spoke despite the cramping inside of him. "Fate doesn't decide you; you decide fate."

Touya gave Yukito a genuine smile. "You're just full of advice, aren't you Yuki?"

Yukito's heart filled with warmth. _He called me Yuki again! This could be an impro-_

_ Yeah he called you Yuki-why is it so important?_

_ Who are you?_

_ Yue._

**

Meanwhile...

**

"Sakura calm down!" Tomoyo called while she, Meilin, and Chiharu struggled to catch up. The guys; Kero, Syaoran, and Takashi; had gone somewhere else to roam around in the fair. Meilin had left the "Dunno" brothers at her house with one of the orphanage volunteers, who was supposed to bring the brothers later, to the fair.

Sakura raced down into the fair, looking for all the jewelry stalls in the fair. She couldn't find_ it._ Her thoughts were urging her forward, making her rush to the point where she'd almost trip and knock over at least ten stalls, but she couldn't stop. She _had _to keep going until it was found. Itwas so near she could _feel_ it.

___Whatever's set her off is totally important. I just can't understand what-_. Tomoyo's thoughts were cut off by Sakura's squealing. She had finally found whatever she was looking for. Tomoyo caught up and saw that the owner of this stall looked devious. He seemed a peasant boy, with glasses and bright blue eyes, unlike Mamoru's. Mamoru's blue eyes were crystal clear and felt so familiar and warming, especially like the summer-time sea.

The peasant boy was smiling as Sakura jumped up and down in happiness at her find. Tomoyo peeked at the two matching necklaces that Sakura clutched as if they were her precious life. The boy at the stand winked at Tomoyo, and she felt herself shudder at the boy's straight-forwardness.

"Would you like that in a small bag?" The boy asked Sakura, pleasantly.

"Oh yes-please."

Tomoyo came closer until she was just by the boy. She felt him nudge her. Outrage flowed through her at his comfort around women and especially her. She glared at him, but he simply shrugged innocently. "Do we know one another?" Tomoyo finally asked after glaring at him long enough.

"I believe so."

His answer surprised her. Not because she hadn't expected him to answer or because she hadn't anticipated him to recognize her from somewhere, but because she thought him familiar as well. She began feeling comfortable and flirtatious around him, but she wouldn't dare show her mixed feelings around this curious boy that was roughly her age.

The boy smiled at her and nodded. She could swear he had just read her mind. She ignored it and shuddered, but quickly recomposed herself. He looked hurt by her reaction to his warm gesture. Tomoyo almost opened her mouth to say she meant no offense, but thought better of it. Sakura was already receiving the bag and preparing to leave and find the rest of their group. Tomoyo felt that she almost regretted leaving this boy now, but she had enough of her wits about to ask him his name.

"Eriol, " he replied with that sweet smile again; almost mischievous.

Tomoyo began to tell him her name, but he cut her off. "I _do_ know you Tomoyo."

"W-what?" Tomoyo stuttered. "I-I..."

He looked as if he had seen things Tomoyo would never dream of seeing, or even want to. Suddenly she realized she did know him and she wanted to be there to comfort him and help him with his troubles. She realized that he needed more from her than Sakura did now.

Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's arm at that moment, "No time for Eriol, Tomoyo, we have to get going!"

Tomoyo didn't want to leave-"You know him!?" Sakura nodded. "Well...let me see your necklaces before we run off." Tomoyo decided to add in a Tomoyo-like way, "We have to make sure they're worth what you spent on them. We also have to make sure this gaki doesn't run off on us." Eriol, the blue-haired boy, smiled. Tomoyo smiled back and her mouth twitched as she heard Sakura giggle from behind. "Well let me see!" Tomoyo demanded and Sakura immediately took out the necklaces.

Tomoyo had to admit, the necklaces were worth more than what Sakura paid for them, but she wouldn't say a word of it. Both of the necklaces' theme was a heart, but both of them varied in the tiniest ways. The first one had wings and the second one, slightly more interesting to look at, had a sword stuck through it. On the hilt and partially the blade, there were displays of Celtic knotting and other intricate works. Tomoyo was fascinated, but Eriol brought her attention away from the necklaces.

"Suitable price..." Tomoyo's voice came out as a squeak. She was overwhelmed by this Eriol. His eyes bore into her, reading everything that had anything to do with her. She could feel him reading her like a book. However Sakura had come to know this boy it must have been at a most desperate time. His face was unreadable. Tomoyo felt vulnerable, but at the same time she liked his company. He felt so familiar-something about him. His aura, even, had some tweak about it. That was when she realized._His aura! Just like Mamoru's when I chose him to be my scribe. They both give off that-_

Tomoyo saw Eriol's face redden and his eyes darken. Something was wrong and she knew he could read her mind now. He had to have, no one would react in such a way. It couldn't have been just a coincidence. Eriol looked as if he were going to leave suddenly, but Tomoyo grabbed his arm and so that only he could hear said, "Don't think I couldn't feel you in my mind Eriol, and whatever's bothering you has to do with Mamoru. I won't let you harm him, he's a good person."

Eriol's expression changed. He looked surprised as if he couldn't understand how she could've known he was in her mind. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me!" Tomoyo said, harshly. "Sakura may be dense, but I'm not. Make no mistake about that. Sakura may know you as a person that helped her or a person that is worth the company, but if you cannot handle my thoughts-leave them. Mind your _own_ business."

It was the wrong thing to say because Eriol seemed to stiffen and become drained of any human emotion. "Perhaps it _is_ my business." Was his answer. Then Tomoyo realized that he hadn't said it aloud and it was only in her mind. She shuddered. Eriol glanced at Sakura who was standing impatiently behind Tomoyo. "You have to go."

Tomoyo shook her head, "Don't do anything..."

Eriol forced on a sinister smile, "It is not in my power to do anything."

Before Tomoyo and Sakura met up with Meilin and Chiharu at the food stands, Tomoyo tried prying as much information she could out of Sakura.

"So he was the magician you met at the cabin?" Tomoyo needed verification.

"Yes," Sakura confirmed.

"What does he know?"

"Everything-I think he watches us closely." Sakura smiled. "I know he protects us in any way he can, unless we are not meant to be protected."

Tomoyo was shaken by her answer. She didn't want to know if Eriol was watching them.

Sakura giggled, "I think he likes you."

"He likes you too."

"You know in what way I mean!" Sakura teased.

"Damat-te!" Tomoyo exclaimed, stubbornly. **A.N. "Shut up!"**

Sakura was silent, but a smile was planted on her face.

"What now?" Tomoyo asked, regretfully.

"You know how he told us of the story before everything changed?"

"Yes..."

"Well, while Syaoran and I were catching up, you two were dancing-as a couple." Sakura added.

Tomoyo sighed, "Are you trying to make a point?"

"Yes!" Sakura exclaimed impatiently. "You two belong with each other!"

"That was then this is-"

"Now." It was Syaoran. Tomoyo shuddered. She didn't know how much he had heard, but she didn't ask him for fear of his response. "That may be true Tomoyo, but you know what they say-old feelings never die."

Now it was Sakura's turn to shudder. _Could that mean-_

"However, there are many exceptions, after going through our ordeal, some feelings _must_ die." Syaoran continued.

Sakura wanted to argue and she did for that matter. "But in our ordeal, as you call it, we _must_ restore those feelings to get back what we once had. Or there is no _hope_ for our future. Wouldn't you agree?"

Syaoran was speechless, but he didn't show it for a second, he simply smiled. "I guess so-"

"Now where are the others?" Sakura changed the subject. She didn't want to talk about it. Syaoran shrugged to himself and pointed at a tree and under the tree sat Sakura's friends, eating and chatting away happily. Takashi's finger was up in the air and Chiharu was yanking him down by the ear. The others were either laughing or gossiping. Even Mamoru was there with the "Dunno" brothers. One was poking Mamoru's nose and the other was staring at him in the eye, curiously. Her friends were playful, and cheerful even knowing that the end could be very soon. They were light-hearted, even knowing that Sakura and Syaoran's actions could put them at jeopardy.

Suddenly she heard the laughter stop. Meilin was beaming at her from far away, under the tree. They must have called her. "Coming!" Sakura replied. She smiled to herself. There was always hope. Always.

After eating with her friends, Sakura decided that they should send the "Dunno" brothers home with Mamoru, Takashi, and Chiharu. Takashi and Chiharu claimed that they had things to do anyway and Mamoru argued that he was not getting paid to have fun. Sakura was reluctant to let them go, but decided she would make it up to them all by getting them some sort of souvenir from the fair.

While thinking about what sort of souvenirs Sakura should get for everyone she found a small stand with toys covering it to the point that one could hardly see the people working inside. "Meilin! It's a toys' stall! And it's free!" Sakura called the Meilin who was chattering away to Tomoyo behind Sakura.

"Alright!" She called back and both her and Tomoyo came running up to her. Syaoran was left behind, stumbling to a faster pace, head facing his feet. Meilin caught up and gasped. "This is perfect for the kids-I'm surprised all the toys haven't been taken already."

Tomoyo giggled, "They must be restocking every hour or so. That's so kind!"

They approached the stall cautiously. There was a sign that said "One toy per person." There were only four of them and they wanted to bring back toys for the orphanage and their friends.

Meilin put on her best, angelic face and decided to ask the owner if they were allowed to take more than one. "Uh-hello?" Meilin could distinctly see someone bent over in the stall, looking for something. "Uh-I'm a volunteer for the orphanage and my friends and I would all like a toy as well as for the orphanage. We were wondering if you would be as kind to us as to give us the privilege of taking more than one toy each-at least two." Meilin was holding her breath, and her face was almost blue, waiting for the owner of the stall to reply.

"Fair enough-help yourselves." a muffled voice replied. Meilin plucked two toys from the stall, followed by Sakura, Tomoyo and finally Syaoran. They were just about to leave, but Sakura felt it unfair not to show her appreciation. She turned back to the stall and heard the person in the stall hit his head on something.

"Found them!" he exclaimed.

Sakura moved forward, "Thank you so much."

The man, finally, had found what he was looking for and stood straight. He was taller than ever and clutched a pair of dirty glasses. He rubbed them clean and shoved them on his nose to verify he had heard that familiar voice. "Sakura!"

Suddenly another tall figure appeared from behind the stall. "Sakura?" It was Touya.

Sakura paled, "Great." Her first instinct was to run, but she wanted so much to just faint. Sakura could hear Tomoyo gasp and scream. Sakura slowly and steadily turned around, "RUN!"

Sakura knew she couldn't follow her friends, after all, Touya was after her. She dove into the crowds and split up with the group. She could hear Tomoyo scream her name, but she knew Meilin would drag her away. Sakura thought she would lose Touya in the crowd, but she could hear his light steps behind her. She could feel his will to catch. She could feel him accelerating. She ran to the nearest alley and climbed up the ladder on the wall of the building, in the alley. She scurried up the ladder and into the building through the window. She had to break the window and had cut her self in the carelessness of getting through. It stung, but she couldn't stop-Touya was so near. She could hear him panting. She needed the cards now more than ever. The first one that came out was the Fly card.

Sakura only paused a second to decide which corridor to run down. She chose the one with the window at the very end. Lucky for her the window was already open. She would have to call on the Fly while jumping out, or the wand wouldn't fit out the window. She sped up and prayed that her plan would be successful, otherwise she would just be a pancake seconds later. The window was getting closer. Tension grew and she tried not to think about Touya's close proximity. ___Three seconds 'till flight. Two seconds 'till flight. One second-_Sakura dived out the window and in mid-air summoned the Fly card through her gasps. She would have expected the wand to sprout wings, but when she looked back at the window, where she had heard Touya gasp, she could only see massive feathered wings blocking her way. They had grown from her back!

Sakura faced the window now, flying backwards. She wanted to see what Touya thought of this, but he didn't seem disappointed at her departure. He didn't even seem surprised. Only his gasp seconds before were proof of his surprise, but now he looked solemn. She smiled and blew Touya a kiss. She wasn't mocking him, she was giving him a farewell. She couldn't hide her tears. Sakura had a feeling she wouldn't make it through her mission. She wouldn't come out of it the way she wanted. Nothing would ever be the same. Nothing.

Sakura flew to the far side of the fair, gladly keeping out of view. She summoned the Fly card back once she had landed in a safe area behind a tree. After that she set out to search for her friends, surely they had found each other and were waiting for her. Sakura found them waiting for her at the tree that they had eaten at in the early afternoon. Tomoyo grabbed and shook Sakura in concern; Meilin pulled her away from Tomoyo and hugged her; and Syaoran gave her concerned looks and ask her what had happened. She had to admit she was disappointed that he hadn't shaken her or hugged her or did something drastic. She couldn't believe she was alive. It felt like a dream, but she told them briefly how she had scrambled into a building nearby and how she had flown out the window using the Fly card. She told them how she had expected the wand to sprout wings, but instead she had. Sakura told them how Touya didn't seem to be upset at her escape. She told them she was tired and wanted to-

"Syaoran what's wrong?" Sakura asked. He seemed more distant than usual, but she knew he had wanted to say something that he thought might disturb everyone.

Syaoran hesitated before answering. "We split up after you had with us"

"So?" Meilin dismissed the statement.

Sakura hushed Meilin, "And?"

"I ended up near the Obythians' stalls, but I didn't stop until I was behind one of the well-guarded tents. Thank the gods that they hadn't seen me." he paused. "I never knew that the Emperor himself would come to the fair, but when I heard the confirmation of him being in that tent I got scared. I didn't know why he would be at such a petty fair. I knew he was up to something. I had to stay and listen."

"Go on," Sakura urged.

"He was talking to one of his loyal spies. I couldn't understand at first, but then I knew what he was talking about. He has plans for all the couples and pregnant women participating in this fair." Syaoran sighed sadly, "And his plans aren't pretty."

"Tomoyo!" Sakura called unhappily to her purple-eyed companion, exploring the stalls.

"What is it?"

Sakura's eyes began to water, "I can't find both of my heart pendants!"

"When did you last seem them?" Tomoyo asked without turning away from the stall that she was currently at.

"I put it in my purse, in that little bag that Eriol gave me. I think I put them away right when Syaoran crept up behind us and finished the end of your sentence, which by the way, totally infuriated me so I had to shoot some sort of retort back at him and all he did was stupidly smile at me as if I know best. Wouldn't that infuriate you?" Sakura replied in one breath.

"Uh huh..." Tomoyo replied lazily. "I'm sure you dropped it when you flew out the window."

"Oh no!" Sakura cried. "Right now I want to kill Touya sooo much."

"I'm sure, " Tomoyo responded, again, as if she were not really listening.

Sakura ignored her tone, "Can't we look for it?"

"After we find as many pregnant women as we can." Tomoyo agreed.

"How do you think that Syaoran and Meilin are doing with finding all the couple at the fair." Sakura asked.

"Don't be a worry-wart."

"Oh! There's a pregnant woman!" Sakura yelled at Tomoyo and received awkward glances from the crowds of people near her. Then more quietly she added, "Or there's a possibility she's been eating at that one food stall ___all_ day."

Tomoyo approached the woman and whispered something in her ear. It made the woman smile and she followed Tomoyo and Sakura through the fair. Sakura even found a couple that Syaoran must've missed so she called them and requested that they join her with the others. Or more like she ___demanded_ that they join her with the others.

Many seconds, minutes, and hours passed as they searched. By 11:30 p.m. they were able to retrieve as many couples and pregnant women as they could see were at the fair. Sakura was glad the _almighty sovereign_ wasn't after any of the children. Yet she realized that if he had gone after the children, his own lost sons would have been eliminated as well.

"C'mon!" Tomoyo urged over her shoulder for everyone following behind them to hurry. They were going back to Meilin's house, in the basement, where all of the rest of the couples and pregnant women had been collected previously in the day. How they had gotten them all there was a mystery to Sakura. It seemed to her that just a general mention that the emperor was up to something made them believe their crew of friends. They trusted their own kind, not the emperor. He would never be able to buy their trust.

When they gathered in the basement every single person was attentive and anxious to know what Syaoran had overheard. "Okay ladies men and fetuses, listen up carefully or you'll find yourselves confused to the utmost extent of being confused. Not only that, but you may even _die_, if you do not understand what I am here to talk about and what my friends and I have saved you from." Syaoran glanced around the room to see the effect of his words. No one was baffled, but there were some looks of concern.  
"I'm sure one of us briefly told you that the emperor had a devious plan-a plan that would not only satisfy his Obythian populace, but also _us._ How? Well, first of all, you wouldn't be there to complain would you-if you were executed that is." Now everyone looked baffled. That word rung in the air like some sort of poisonous green gas that everyone could see and were uncomfortable around. ___Executed._ They wouldn't have thought that the emperor could be so cruel. In fact some had heard the emperor had a soft spot anyway. But what was it that could make him love them like his own laypeople? Why was he so cruel? Ah, but that was the beauty of it, he would never dare to tell his big secrets. His reasons for action. His strive for life...or perhaps even death. He would ___never_ tell them.  
"I'm sure many of you are wondering what his exact plans were. Actually, he was going to let you have the advantage of seeing one last fireworks display and then fifteen minutes after midnight he was going to announce the execution of all the couple and pregnant women-at the fair only. It was going to be a sign. A warning. He wanted very few witnesses, but now there is nothing to witness." Syaoran knew that everyone wanted to hear what else he had to say. He knew that it would be simple to get their help, but he didn't know if it was right to get them involved. Syaoran continued slowly, "His reasoning is rather obvious._They_ think us despicable and disgraceful, yet they had kept us alive all this time. _They_ aren't getting what they want-they have no use of us if they have not obtained whatever it is they have been wanting since the beginning of time. It is our extinction the emperor wished to achieve. And he was starting from the bottom. First the potentials of new births. The couples would be executed. Then the unborn-the fetuses in all the pregnant women, including the women themselves; executed.  
"He wants no more humans like us. Us; without their power or knowledge. Us; without their wealth or fortune. Us; without the ability to remember. Remember our world for what it was-what it should be. We are the real inhabitants of this world and we should _never-NEVER_ have to tolerate such cruelty in our presence...meant to harm us." Syaoran declared. There was some confused applauding, but soon enough everyone was cheering. It was obvious to Syaoran that these people had forgotten their past up until now. Why had they remembered? That was too simple of a question. Sakura. Her power; her will...it had the ability to restore any memory, any trust, _any_...love.

They were going to be liberated.

Everyone quieted down when Sakura approached Syaoran's side. Her presence brought comfort, but there was a hint of sadness to it. It didn't matter now, though, she wanted to speak...and everyone knew it. Sakura became nervous by the silence and respect everyone regarded her with. She spoke shakily, but once she got into her speech, she felt calm. "S-since th-there are hundreds of us-you-here right now, in this cramped cellar, I want to tell you the whole truth. I want to explain to you why these memories come now. I want you to know what I know.  
"Can you remember exactly what happened two years back?" Sakura looked around and smiled as some shook their heads, others looked immensely confused, but mostly everyone yelled out or murmured things like "-and the bright lights-" or "-went blank-" and "...darkness after the light."

Sakura waited for the murmuring to stop and then continued, "From the day our past was wiped away from anyone's memory and borne unto Obythia, we sacrificed everything; money, family, and friends...to get to this point." Sakura shuddered even thinking about what she had lost. Faces began appearing in her mind's eye. They were replaying over and over, torturing the sanity she had. There were images of girls and boys that she once knew. School friends perhaps, but most definitely ___her_ friends. "We sacrificed what little peace we did have in the world. We sacrificed what we had left of equality, love, friendship, faith and most of all...___hope_." Sakura felt a jet within her take off. She was on fire. She liked it.  
"This is my search for Hope, and right now hope says you have what it takes to grasp back what was rightfully ours...Obythia. No-earth." Sakura nodded at the confusion of the word "Earth" being mentioned again; over and over. They knew it was familiar, but couldn't quite remember every single detail of their once-upon-a-time-reality. "Yes...think back two years. Think back and try to remember _your_ world. Think back and ask yourselves why you were able to let Obythians take control of your life. Think back and ask yourself whether this life is better than how it had been before. Think back and ask yourself, 'Can I make the ___right_ decision?'" Sakura began to pace from right to left. All eyes were on her and there were no distractions; no movement, and hardly any breathing at all.

"I have lived two years serving beings that are no higher than you or I. Now they are no longer equal to us-for what they have done. They have brought their low rank upon themselves by enslaving us. Us. People like them only slightly different. We were civilized, living our own small lives-nothing that should have bothered them. Yet they still smother us like ants under their feet. They still spit on us like a camel spitting on the hot desert sand. They still tear us to shreds like useless, undesirable papers. They still toss us aside as if we are only sticks or stones.  
"Now I ask you again; can you make the right choice?" Sakura pointed to Mamoru, the scribe standing along the back wall and then said, "Let Mamoru know if you've made the choice to help u; to help yourselves."

Sakura walked away without expecting anyone rushing to the scribe or discussing their opinions, but to her surprise, every single person present applauded. She felt refreshed and motivated by this. She felt more than hopeful. She smiled sweetly and moved closer to Syaoran as people raced to Mamoru. Instead of sighing she just giggled.

"What?" Syaoran turned to her.

"You know how hard I worked on that speech!?"

"You couldn't have-there was no time." Syaoran replied, incredulously.

"Exactly," Sakura paused. "So basically I worked out around fifty brain cramps in thirty seconds." she calculated and then her face went dead serious. "It hurts!"

Syaoran sweat-dropped and laughed uneasily. Then he muttered under his breath, "Yes your episode was a true victory, but you're still the same dense girl I remember."

**

Later The Next Day...

**

"All of them."

"All of them?"

"Yeah."

"Perfect!" Sakura cried happily to Mamoru's news. "Thank you!" She kissed Mamoru's cheek and skipped away to tell Syaoran.

"How many are there?" Syaoran asked.

"Four hundred eighty-eight."

"Wow." Syaoran gasped. "Great going Sakura."

"Thanks, I just hope we'll be able to find the Hope card in time." Sakura replied.

"Did you hear?" Syaoran changed the subject.

"No-what?" Sakura didn't mind the change. In fact, Syaoran doubted she noticed.

"It's all over Tokyo!" Syaoran grinned. "Well the central area, but the news is spreading real fast."

"What? What!?" Sakura's eyes sparkled and she was practically on top of Syaoran trying to get him to say what was going on.

"Oh...just that a group of heroes somehow saved all the ones that were meant to meet their doom at the fair-to the emperor's dismay." Syaoran chuckled. "They say he was so angry he almost killed one of his commanding officers."

Sakura laughed as well, calming down a bit. "Temper temper." They sat sharing their thoughts on what was happening around them and what their involvement meant.

"Isn't it weird?" Sakura suddenly asked through their umpteenth set of giggle fits.

"What?" Syaoran also stopped laughing.

Sakura sighed deeply, "How we can act like nothing ever happened, or that nothing is there-when there is. But what bothers me most is that we never talk about it. Why don't we?"

Surprisingly, Syaoran laughed again. "That confidence of yours is going to get you in trouble some day, but for now...I'm sure it's a good thing."

Sakura laughed a little too, "I suppose, but seriously..."

"Alright...we don't talk about it, well, because it's too confusing to talk about. I found my answer to the problem, but I'm not sure you have." Syaoran smiled lightly and found that he failed to continue.

Sakura helped him along by saying, "Well?"

"Well...Sakura, what I'm trying to say is that..." Syaoran sighed and closed his eyes thinking about all the good things that could happen if he admitted it now. He completely ignored what could go wrong. Perhaps for the best. "I-I love you." Syaoran finished uneasily.

Sakura felt her stomach flutter. How could she answer that? What decision had she for resolving the awkwardness? She felt hope fill her. She smiled to herself and knew.

Syaoran opened his eyes to see Sakura's eyes sparkling and at the same time glowing a even brighter emerald color than before. She moved closer to him with a smile playing on her lips. In the embrace Syaoran realized that he had caught her lips with his own and now the embrace was intimate. The intimacy only increased when he heard Sakura whisper in his ear, "Aishiteru."

**

Sometime Later...

**

Sakura had decided to look for her necklaces on her own. At the building she had flown from, she discovered nothing resembling her necklace so she decided it was safe enough to look through the fair, avoiding a certain area or stall. It wouldn't matter where she went anyway, the stalls were being taken down, and figured that Touya and Yukito must have left by now. Sakura headed closer to where Touya's stall had been and discovered still standing, but abandoned.

"Might as well take advantage of the situation." Sakura said to herself and headed over. She began yanking toys from the stall, each with its own reason for being taken. "This is for making me lose the necklaces...this is for trying to force me to sing...this is for abandoning your people...this is for Tomoyo...this is for me...this-this is for-"

"Syaoran?" Touya grabbed Sakura's wrist. "That IS the bastard's name, isn't it?"

"Oh...crap. Touya-let-go-of-me!" Sakura tried to pull away, but couldn't get loose.

Touya grabbed one toy, "This is for running away!" He grabbed another one, "This is for driving me nuts...and this-" he held his fist out, making Sakura flinch. "This is for making me proud." He dropped two heart necklaces in Sakura's hands. She realized he had let go of her. "Go you silly kaijuu." Touya encouraged with a hint of sadness and teasing.

Sakura was going to run, but decided against it. She hugged Touya lovingly. "I could never hate you more than I hate you now, Onii-chan."

Touya hugged back, "Take care of yourself kaijuu-Ow!" Sakura stomped on his foot and ran, tears threatening to fall.

**

At Meilin's Home...

**

Sakura arrived a little late for dinner, but would explain her reasoning truthfully. As soon as she got into the house she found Syaoran sitting on the couch patiently. Sakura smiled at him as she closed the door behind her, "Did you send everyone home for now?"

"Yeah...where were you?"

"At the fair, looking for my-"

"THE FAIR!?" Syaoran burst. "What if you got caught?"

"But I did," Sakura said as innocently as possible. "Touya let me go. He understands now-a little."

"But what if he _hadn't_ let you go!?" Syaoran asked, angrier still.

"I would've handled myself fine." Sakura dropped the toys on the couch across from Syaoran.

"I told you that confidence of yours would get you in trouble!" Syaoran's voice was rising.

"Well it didn't. No trouble at all. Calm down." Sakura insisted.

"CALM DOWN!?" Syaoran boomed and at the same time stood up. "You could've been taken away! You knew the risks and you took them! How could you neglect yourself like that?"

Sakura's tears were threatening to fall again. She heard Meilin stop Tomoyo and Chiharu from dragging her away from Syaoran.

"Yeah! Go on, cry!" Syaoran cried bitterly.

Sakura choked in answer. All of a sudden, her eyes felt dry and her face red hot from anger. Her fingers were white due to the pressure she was putting on them by clutching her hands together so tightly. A hoarse, choked voice escaped her throat, "You're right. I've neglected myself. I've been stupid. I have no place here-I'm just in the way of your plans." Sakura cleared her throat. "I can't see my use of being here." Sakura stepped in Syaoran's direction. His face was drained of color. He was afraid for her, but he was going to yell again. Sakura threw something at his feet. "___Was_ it love?"

Syaoran bent over and picked up a necklace with a heart on it. Through the heart, a sword pierced it with Celtic knotting on the blade. Syaoran looked up to where Sakura had been standing to find Meilin in her place, instead.

"She's gone to her room." Meilin explained before he could ask.

"Make sure she isn't let out of-"

Syaoran was cut off by Tomoyo's screams. "Sakura!? Sakura! She's gone!"

**A.N.: HEY! Exciting? Suspenseful? Tell me about it... reviews guys! The fight was exciting was it not? I shouldn't be happy-I know, but I feel like a dog all of a sudden...why is that? Inu-Yasha -. I just wanna clarify one thing before I begin my list of explanations. Okay-so I changed the scribe's name, but for good reason. Mamoru is more meaningful. I also just found out what other character has the same name...from Sailor Moon. I should have guessed, but I always watched the English version where Tuxedo mask was Darien not "Mamoru". But guys, remember-my Mamoru is NOTHING like Tuxedo mask or Darien. NOTHING! NEVER!...Though Darien is quite-Sailor Moon hits Olwen-Cheesecake on her head.**

**List of Explanations:**

** 1) The heart with the sword piercing through it is actually a symbol. It means something like "Love is Pain". The heart with the wings and crown, which is Sakura's necklace has a series of meanings: "Love is blind, but it will guide you", "Love is built on friendship and hope", and many more along those lines. I was gonna suggest "Love can fly due to its wings and is rich because the crown suggests so", but that would be poking fun wouldn't it? Anyways, widdershins-Marium Together, combined, the necklaces mean "True Love".**

** 2) Sakura isn't really meant to be that clever or smart as you ALL know, but I have portrayed some sort of understanding in her, in this chapter when she was giving her huge-ass speech. It was actually one of those once-in-a-lifetime smart moments for her. She has it when it was needed most, I guess you could say. It also shows that her heart is always in the right place and because she is so determined in my fanfic her thinking accelerates and therefore no denseness in her can stop her from reaching her goal-she IS the Card Mistress after all.**

**Remember guys! R&R! (And point out any mistakes anywhere!)**


	9. Chapter Eight: The Last Piece

**

Chapter Eight: The Last Piece

**

**Olwen-Cheesecake: hoarse whisper Come on your up!  
Rin: squeal nanananana!  
Olwen-Cheesecake: No! Noooo....don't touch that-Rin! Rin!  
Rin: giggling But what does it do? Now what was I supposed to say? Oh well! takes in breath and starts yelling while squishing her face between her hands  
Sesshoumaru: Rin, stop that.  
Rin: Yes me lord!  
Olwen-Cheesecake: Thanks...the disclaimer?  
Sesshoumaru: blink blink Don't expect me to say it.  
Olwen-Cheesecake: sweat-drop Well tell Rin to say it then.  
Sesshoumaru: I'm not your humble slave.  
Olwen-Cheesecake: face is red hot with anger Just say the friggin' line!  
Sesshoumaru: looks amused Rin say the line she told you to say before.  
Rin: Yes me lord! Olwen-Cheesecake does not own CCS, but CLAMP does...  
Sesshoumaru: Happy?  
Olwen-Cheesecake: hugs Sesshoumaru and Jaken gasps Thank you!  
Sesshoumaru: fries Olwen-Cheesecake**

Mamoru followed her slender body into the central part of the city, near the remains of the fair, but a far enough distance from it. She seemed to be looking for a place where _no one _would find her. Mamoru had always been fascinated by Sakura, but even he could see that she did not need another problem weighing down on her now. That was when the idea struck him-he could help her! _Only because she actually cared._

He ran up behind her panting and ducked at the expected punch thrown by Sakura. He knew Sakura would have thought he was some street "bad-boy" wanting a piece of her. Literally.

Sakura had realized it was, obviously, only Mamoru. "Oh! You scared the hell outta me."

Mamoru smiled, "Need a place to stay?"

Sakura sighed, "That would be great." She nodded.

He led her down the next alley and into a small tunnel, after they had climbed the fence, which Sakura had gotten caught on. The tunnel led to an abandoned street with only a few houses planted along the sidelines. It was a beautiful, untouched neighborhood. The part that Sakura really loved was that Cherry Blossoms grew everywhere, carelessly. It was one of those areas that the emperor, thankfully, hadn't bothered with.

Mamoru kept to one side until he reached a weathering house, which seemed a beautiful structure, though old. He led her up the stairs in the side of the house to another door, instead of the front door. "I've rented the top floor." Was the explanation received from Mamoru. He opened the door and invited Sakura inside. Sakura loved it. It was small, but cozier than any home she had ever visited or lived in.

"Sit," Mamoru pointed to the couch.

Sakura sat obediently, only a little uncomfortable in the new environment around her.

"Do you want tea? Cookies?" Mamoru asked, but Sakura shook her head quietly in response.

"Thanks Mamoru," Sakura said sincerely.

"No problem-and it's our little secret." Mamoru said. Sakura realized he would really talk and be more friendly when he wasn't on duty. If he had thought it appropriate to do so, he would most likely be like this everyday at work. He was a loyal and obedient worker.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, because you had a fight with Syao-Master Li and-"

"No, not that! Why did you help me?"

Mamoru grinned and then shrugged, "Common courtesy."

Sakura relaxed slightly more, "I'm glad I have you around."

Mamoru smirked and thought to himself, _And I'm glad to have you sweet Cherry Blossom._

**

Somewhere in Central Tokyo...

**

"I can't believe she'd go missing within seconds!" Syaoran angrily said as he and the rest of the "crew" roamed near the fair. Syaoran followed his instincts and thought that she would head a fair distance away from the fairs, somewhere where no one would think to look for her.

"She could've gone to a homeless shelter," Meilin suggested, walking into an alleyway to scan the perimeters.

"No-she would probably go into hiding somewhere here, a common place, but none where we would think a girl such as her would hide." Takashi took the words right out of Syaoran's mouth.

"Are you saying she would hide in a dangerous zone?" Chiharu shuddered.

"Yeah-" Syaoran was cut off.

"I think she went this way..." Tomoyo stated calmly.

"What makes you so sure?" Meilin followed Tomoyo and stood beside her. Her eyes shot to where Tomoyo was pointing to. She was pointing to the end of the alley-at a fence. Meilin snorted, "And the fence proves what?" Tomoyo steadily walked towards the fence and pulled off a piece of cloth that she had spotted from afar. It had to be Sakura's clothing, Tomoyo _would_ know it anywhere-she had, after all, sewn them herself. "You have really-REALLY good eyes, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo held the piece of cloth to her chest. Meilin and all the others knew how depressed Tomoyo was. Sakura and her were best friends. And after all Tomoyo had done to get by Sakura's side-Sakura had run off yet again. It made Meilin's blood sizzle, but she couldn't get too angry with Sakura. It was partly Syaoran's temper's fault too.

"Someone has taken her." Syaoran said next. He had climbed over the fence and was on the other side looking at the a bit of mud covering the ground in front of a small tunnel.

Meilin sighed, "Now what evidence do you have of this?"

Syaoran pointed to the mud, "These footprints are very different, but made at around the same time. These two people went together. One of them was Sakura." Then Syaoran climbed back over the fence and went straight to Tomoyo. "Let me see that cloth."

Tomoyo handed it to Syaoran and the "crew" watched him scan the small ripped piece. Seconds later he picked something off of the cloth. A single brown hair.

**

Later...

**

Mamoru arrived at Meilin's house late that afternoon. However, it didn't matter because of the busy, sorrowful search for Sakura. Mamoru, instead of doing his regular work, because Tomoyo-sama wasn't feeling very well, took care of the two brothers that lived there when Meilin was available. After he had put the two to sleep, so they wouldn't get too worked up between the hustle and bustle, Mamoru headed to where he could hear Meilin shouting at Syaoran. He stood beside Takashi, watching Meilin let her anger out-finally.

"You knew she would leave like this! You didn't stop her!" Meilin yelled with irritation standing out in her voice.

Mamoru smiled, _And a good thing he didn't._

"What are you smiling about?" Takashi glared at Mamoru. His glare seeped into the crystalline blue of Mamoru's amused eyes, causing them to fidget. "What's wrong? Hiding something?" Takashi asked with suspicion. "You're late and something delayed you. Or rather-someone?"

Mamoru gulped hard.

"I knew it!" Takashi had obviously seen Mamoru gulp. "Girlfriend troubles? If you need advice all I have to say is-"

Meilin's yells cut through Takashi's advice, "DON'T JUST LAZE AROUND! WE HAVE TO TRACE HER! NOW!"

Takashi looked back at Mamoru after he verified that Meilin had stopped yelling. "Buy her things-knick knacks, jewelry and other trinkets."

Mamoru sighed, realizing that Takashi had no clue whatsoever. "Thanks-problem solved."

Takashi smiled, knowingly, "How about you help us trace Sakura today-we figure she's in central Tokyo, so it should take forever, but we'll let you get off early today. To shop-I'll come." Takashi then looked around and whispered, "An excuse to get away from the-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LEAVE HER BE? SHE'S STUBBORN! WHO KNOWS WHO HAS HER NOW!?"

Takashi sighed, "Yelling."

**

After Shopping with Takashi A.N.: XX...

**

"I really think Syaoran loves her no matter how pissed off he may seem-with her." Takashi concluded his observation on Syaoran's behavioral patterns with Sakura. "But that Meilin-I don't know what her rush is. I don't trust her-she and Chiharu spend way too much time together." Takashi went on about how he suspected Meilin and Chiharu plotting against him and...him.

Mamoru nodded absent-mindedly, while admiring the gift Takashi helped him pick out for his "girlfriend". The gift was a pair of earrings that were basically hearts with wings and a crown, but the Celtic knotting on the wings had attracted him the most about the earrings. He tucked the earrings back inside the small gift box and into his jacket pocket, making sure that Takashi went straight home, without following Mamoru. When he was sure Takashi had left, he headed the quick way home-through the alley, over the fence, and through the tunnel.

He knocked on the door once. Then quickly two times, two slow knocks, then he paused. Finally he knocked once more and waited. Sure enough, Sakura had recognized the "It's-only-me-knock".

"I made supper!" Sakura happily skipped back to the kitchen, wearing an apron from who-knew-where, to retrieve whatever she had prepared for them.

Mamoru dropped down on the couch, "I thought I was a goner. Takashi was suspicious."

"What!?" Sakura jumped out of the kitchen and right in front of Mamoru.

"But-" Mamoru heard Sakura sigh and he smiled. "He seemed only suspicious of girlfriend troubles. So..."

"So?"

"Here," Mamoru handed Sakura the gift box. Sakura opened it and didn't say a word. Mamoru saw her fiddle with the heart necklace around her neck. It was of a similar design to the earrings, but on the same chain was a mini wand-shaped pendant of some sort. It had wings-without the knotting.

Sakura was still speechless, but managed to mutter a "Thank you". She wore the earrings immediately.

"Like them?" Mamoru grinned.

"Yes, of course!" Sakura got up from her sitting position only to go to the kitchen to get what she had prepared. "They just seem so familiar," she said as she came back with a tray in her hands.

"What have we here?" Mamoru scanned the tray's contents as Sakura put them out on the table. "Soba, some sushi, ocha...salad-"

"And cheesecake," Sakura finished. "Didn't know what else to make..."

"It's great!" Mamoru didn't care for her excuses. "I don't even understand how you could have made such great food without that many things around this place to make it with."

"Actually, the nice lady living downstairs came up to give me some ingredients to use. I didn't ask her-honest. She seemed to be happy about something and when I asked her what she was so happy about she told me that she was glad to see you finally settling down." Sakura blushed. "Sorry, I didn't try to correct her."

Mamoru began to laugh, "It's all right."

Sakura smiled sweetly and Mamoru stopped laughing. Her eyes were twinkling at him, her voice trailing along in his ears, and her smile melting him like ice on a hot summer day. He knew exactly what he was feeling. It was foreign to him, but he loved it. He was in love...with Sakura.

**

Back at Meilin's House...

**

"Kero! You have to help us!" Meilin yelled at the yellow fur ball.

"She doesn't want to be found and I refuse to uncover ?" Kero stated stubbornly.

Meilin held out a chocolate cupcake to the guardian resembling and stuffed toy. "Find her and there will be a lot more to come."

Kero muttered something, but agreed. "Fair enough!" Then he dived at the cupcake, swallowing it whole.

"Now?" Meilin stated in question, but Kero recognized it as a command.

"Alright-it should take me less than ten minutes. I'll be back with news of her whereabouts." Kero zoomed out the door, impossible to see for ignorant human eyes.

He felt her so close and knew suddenly that she was in that abandoned street. He knew she loved it, but he also knew she was with someone else. This person was important to her, but this person was strange to Kero. His or her aura was fuzzy and unclear. It was as if he or she wasn't meant to be traced or found. It frightened Kero. She wasn't it any immediate danger, but this person could be dangerous to her.

Kero approached a house on the abandoned street he had just flown toward. She had to be on the top floor. He neared the window where he expected to see it curtained, but surprisingly it was open. He gaped inside, jealous as ever, of the boy eating Sakura's homemade cheesecake. He knew this boy, but he didn't feel he was a threat any longer. He was just a rival.

"Revenge," Kero growled and zipped back to Meilin's house.

**

Later...(of course)

**

"Mamoru!?" Meilin yelled in surprise. "Tomoyo! Your goddamn scribe has Sakura!"

Tomoyo knew exactly what they would do. "We'll go tomorrow and follow him home. We will not-and I stress WILL NOT-do anything until we see and know exactly what is going on-"

Takashi muttered something under his breath and Chiharu yanked his ear, "And he thought Mamoru had girlfriend troubles! Hah!"

**

The Next Day...

**

Mamoru came and left as usual, but he did not realize that Meilin, Tomoyo, and Syaoran were following him back, while Takashi and Chiharu stayed at home. Mamoru headed straight for his house on the abandoned street. He climbed up the stairs, exhausted and almost too tired to do the proper knocking ritual. Just as they had suspected, he did have a knocking ritual and Sakura opened the door cautiously, letting Mamoru in, but she knew something was wrong. She sensed another presence she was usually quite familiar with, but couldn't quite place it-odd.

Sakura stepped out into the hall, uneasily. She did not notice, however, that her three friends were hidden behind a large plant pot, crouching even lower, trying so hard not to be seen.

"I sense someone's aura."

"Sense?" Mamoru's eyebrow was raised.

"Yes."

"Damn!" Syaoran muttered to both Meilin and Tomoyo. "She senses my aura ___and_ powers!" Syaoran led the two girls out from behind the plant without letting them be seen. Syaoran ran all the way to Meilin's house without looking back. Two panting girls were following behind him closely, concerned.

"Powers!?"

"I have magic as well, you know." Syaoran explained. "Just don't use it much." He took out his Lasin board and smiled slyly. Then he showed them the elemental scripts.

Meilin gave Syaoran a sour look, "Lucky ass."

**

At Mamoru's House...

**

"They know I'm here," Sakura stated to Mamoru as she got moved toward the door with her sweater swung over one arm and small carrying bag hooked through the other.

"How?"

"They followed you home. Don't go back to Meilin's house tomorrow." Sakura warned with no expression whatsoever. "Syaoran ___will_ kill you."

"Well of course I won't go back. I'm going with you." Mamoru said stubbornly.

Sakura decided against objecting, "Let's go."

They rushed out the door, down the stairs and into the Tokyo streets.

"Where are we going anyway?" Mamoru asked.

"To pay the almighty sovereign a visit he'll never forget." Sakura's eyes sparkled with a familiar confidence.

**

At the Palace

**

A strange commotion had erupted. At first the emperor hadn't minded, but now he was slowly becoming irritated by it. Soldiers and officers alike were rushing around the palace halls, closing off the doors to the Grande hall he sat in now.

"What is the meaning of this!?" the emperor yelled above the disorder.

"It is a woman, sire. Accompanied by a male peasant and she has come to simply pay a short and unexpected visit, apparently." one officer informed. He looked confused and particularly disturbed by the turmoil that had struck the palace. In fact, every single officer and soldier looked only slightly more confused and worried.

"So, why isn't the loon ridded of?" the emperor asked scornfully.

A few soldiers gulped, and some even ran out the hall doors toward the commotion, hoping that the emperor would not be so unyielding on them, by firing them or even harming them.

The informative officer continued bravely, "She seems to have-uh-knocked two officers unconscious and beaten sixteen more...to a pulp."

"Very persuasive," the emperor grinned in amusement. He scratched his chin and made a gesture with his hand. "Let her in."

Sakura entered the Grande hall, staff in one hand and Mamoru on the other side of her, holding her sweater and small purse. She felt proud that it was her that was in control and not the other way around. ___And people are so sexist!_

"Emperor-"

"What's your name child?" the emperor interrupted, grimly.

"Sakura."

The emperor showed a change in expression by the sound of her name. He seemed a little more interested in absorbing everything about Sakura physically and what he could get from her aura. Sakura knew he was trying hard to read her mind, but she had her protective shield around-there was no way he could get through to her mind, no matter what powers he ___did_ possess. Sakura suddenly felt relieved she had practiced her magic and exercised her powers with Kero and Syaoran.

"State your business..." he said with slight irritation. Sakura guessed it was due to her shield.

"I'm just paying you a visit that I can guarantee you'll never forget."

The emperor muttered, "Never will I forget this visit Nor will I forget you, can I assure." Then he added on a more defiant note, "Attitude will get you nowhere-" He was cut off immediately by Sakura.

"But perseverance will!" Sakura's eyes even brighter than before. It was the spark that caused the emperor to relax. He could confirm what he knew of her, but she couldn't. Sakura continued, despite how relaxed the emperor seemed. "DO NOT underestimate me."

"Too late to warn, my dear! Seems that I have already underestimated your power and well...you." The emperor said it without anger.

Sakura smiled sweetly, but didn't lose her stability for a second, "Correct." She felt a strange tingle. It was the emperor's aura. It was quite similar to that of Eriol except the emperor's was stronger. No-the aura was similar to another person's aura...but who? Mamoru! It had to be. It was coming from Mamoru too, but his aura was made...unnoticeable. ___There's another aura that both of theirs are quite similar to._ Sakura was rattling her brains for answers.

The emperor knew what she was trying to figure out, though her face expressionless and firm. He was disappointed that she couldn't figure it out yet. He was disappointed she couldn't remember the clear aura. "Forgetful little child." he paused. "One whom hasn't sought the proper questions will not find the proper answers."

The name was flashing up in her mind every few seconds, but she just couldn't catch it-then finally! "So familiar-it couldn't be!"

"Yes?" The emperor was now wholly amused. _She's just here to size me up. Nothing else._

"Clow Reed?"

The emperor still seemed amused, but Sakura saw bitterness through it all. She realized that he resembled Clow Reed, somewhat. Though, the emperor wore no glasses and his eyes did not show the familiar world of wisdom. His eyes showed age and cunning. His eyes showed that somewhere he was lost and didn't know if what he was doing was the right way. His eyes showed he wasn't quite as calm as he showed on the outside. He panicked on the inside. His heart ached from the pain. Sakura felt it all.

Just like that the moment of vision disappeared. Sakura forgot what she had seen or felt. The emperor, however, did not.

"I will let you go-you are of no harm to me yet." the emperor turned his eyes away from her, fearing another vision. He didn't want it to be so. He just wanted her to leave. "Be gone!"

Sakura backed away, confused. Her confidence fluttered. She shouldn't be here and she knew it. She wasn't ready to make any moves against the emperor yet. She wasn't ready to even be at the stage of talking to the emperor. Sakura knew she had no idea what she was doing. She only needed the Hope card to reassure her. And then...then she would return.

**

After Awhile...

**

"She is dangerous! I want her records now-EVERYTHING!" the emperor screamed.

An officer appeared minutes after, reciting what little that they did have. "Kinomoto Sakura of Tomoeda, Japanassia. Aged seventeen and onto eighteen in four days. Near my age sire and she is a pretty lit-"

"Did I hire letch or did I hire a well-trained officer!?" the emperor interrupted.

"Uh...an officer your highness!" he replied quickly, and continued with the emperor's gesture of the hand. "She was reported missing around a month and a half in the past. It seems someone then tried reporting her kidnapped, but...hm."

"What now?" The emperor sighed.

"She has a brother...Kinomoto Touya."

"Go on..." the emperor urged.

"He reported her missing...and then _he_ went missing himself. Along with a fried of his. There had actually been officers of ours searching for Sakura here." the officer paused. "They were commands given by the emperor himself-you...?"

"Yes I knew about her long you blubbering fool." the emperor sad impatiently.

"Well you commanded the officers to stand outside the Hopeless Forest and wait for the so-called meddlers from Tomoeda that had accompanied Angelo. They were heading the illegal way, which no one would dare to do-for it is the Hopeless-"

"I am quite aware every single citizen fears the forest-do not tell me what I know all too well." The emperor waved the comments aside.

"Well, it is said that Sakura was among these meddlers headed to Tokyo. And, as you and I know, she is now here. There were reports from some of the officers about some sort of disturbance that they had sensed within the forest. The aura the forest was dimmed by this one. A magician's aura some suggest. Nonsense if you ask me." the officer continued.

"I didn't ask you. And it is certainly not nonsense. I know this magician well enough. Eriol Hiirigazawa." the emperor nodded. "Proceed..."

"Ah, well, local spies conclude that Sakura was responsible for leading the pregnant women and the couples into hiding from our plot. They are currently hiding, still, but we are not totally blinded. They live in the same areas still. Probably close to Sakura's hide out. Though, some say that she has separated from her gang due to some fight with the leader of the group. So we should be doubtful of finding her in that area." the officer finished the report and looked up at the emperor, whom sat on his throne, arrogantly. "Some of the last bit of information was retrieved from one of our strong psychics. Though he said it was hard even getting what little information he did get."

"And the lad that came in with Sakura? What of him?"

The officer looked confused for only a minute, "That was the odd part..."

"Carry on..."

"His name is Mamoru. There are no other records on him. It seems he simply does not exist. Even the psychic was unable to get anything from him. I was even unable to read his aura! Remarkable little mortal!" The officer paused worried about something.

"What is it you wish to say now?" the emperor sighed.

"I fear that the orb's presence has finally shown us the consequences for its usage. This includes the abnormal existence of a boy that wouldn't usually be found on Earth." The officer said in his most convincing voice.

The emperor laughed, "That is because Mamoru is the Earth's spirit, baka!" The emperor began. "When we ridded of the true nature of Earth we couldn't just dispose of the Earth's spirit. That is simply impossible! So we took it and let it fall into the unused body of a mortal. What better way to rid of a spirit than using a body?" The emperor then asked, "Do the spies now know exactly where to get the women and couples?"

The officer flinched at the question, "No, the migrate very so often and it takes time to relocate where they have been moved to. There migration is not in patterns and therefore confuses the spies. Th leader of Sakura's little group is a smart one."

The emperor looked unhappy, "Send for more peasant spies! I want Mamoru and Sakura here by four days. As for the leader of their group-kill him."

**

Meanwhile...

**

"Clow Reed can't be evil!" Sakura cried as she got a fire started. "And I know it was not him! But how did the emperor get such genes? Surely they aren't brothers. Never possible..."

Sakura and Mamoru occupied a hidden space in a field near the palace. They were in the small ditch with a human-sized burrow in it. It was unnaturally convenient. They had crawled into it, wondering who or what would make such a place for either shelter or some sort of transportation. They were grateful anyway because the officers would never see the ditch's burrow, as the front was covered.

"Rest Sakura, "Mamoru said calmly.

Sakura simply nodded and let her drooping lids close. She touched the earrings to make sure they were still there. All her jewelry over her travels, had away of piecing themselves together like puzzle. The earrings were simply the last piece to the puzzle Sakura's mind floated, but she still thought to say goodnight to Mamoru, "Pleasant dreams."

**A.N.: Okay so as I said in the Prologue I would have the significance of the jewelry. I'm sure I told you, but the jewelry DOES indicate the lifestyle that the Obythian Lords do live. So basically the point I was trying to make is that there are four main middle-age classes:**

**

nobility  
clergy (priests/monks)  
merchants  
peasants  
In comparison to Obythia:  
Obythian Lords  
Soldiers/Officers  
merchants of Tokyo  
and of course the peasants.

**

**Detailed enough for you? Oh yeah and I have my list:  
1) Mamoru _is_ an important character to the plot.  
I also want you guys to know that I'm soooo sorry I couldn't update any earlier, but I have been really ___really_ busy! Hope it doesn't take me months to write the next one...rolls eyes R&R! Thanks Bye! Please_ please please _notify me of any mistakes you may see. I really don't have the time to edit these chapters, and I prefer someone who is reading it thoroughly to tell me.**


	10. Chapter Nine: Pleasant Dreams

**

Chapter Nine: Pleasant Dreams

**

**Captain Jack Sparrow: Welcome to the Caribbean love...s  
  
Olwen-Cheesecake: What he means is 'Welcome back to my CCS-filled world!'  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow: Rum is good. It is not good to burn rum...unless you drink more afterward.**

**Olwen-Cheesecake: Hey is trying to say 'This fan fiction is good. Do not abandon it now,  
unless you plan to come back and read more later?'  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow: Grapes are good as well, love, but weren't they of the French?  
Or perhaps mayonnaise...raisins humiliate grapes you know...  
  
Olwen-Cheesecake: He's blabbering on to say 'Other fanfics are good too, but none of them includes this type of  
originality. You see, none of my characters get amnesia...Hm, my story and plot are original, but the characters are not  
mine, but are CLAMP's. And then he just rambles on about mayonnaise...'**

He stood in front of Sakura, but only his back was facing her. There was a chair opposite him. Sakura knew that they were in some sort of void. She tried ignoring the fact that this man was important to her. She knew him as soon as she had set eyes on him. It wasn't the tied-back hair, the cloak, staff, or eyes that gave away his rank in her life. It was his distinguishable aura. It brought her comfort and diminished any sort of worry or despair. This was the moment she had been awaiting for...

When he turned around to face Sakura, she could see his eyes sparkling with something less than amusement. His glasses were tilted at the edge of his nose (which he readjusted right away), and the grin planted on his lips was welcoming. It was a formal smile.

"Clow Reed," Sakura sighed, dazzled by his aura.

Clow Reed's smile softened to more of a friendly and relaxed expression. "Sakura, we meet again. I hope you remember this much at least."

Sakura nodded, "Now I do."

"You have been taking care of the cards, I see." Clow Reed waved his hand, but the cards did not obey. "And claimed them for your own-again. I am truly proud."

Sakura summoned her cards and they floated around her. Clow Reed frowned at the numbers of cards flying around her head.

"You are missing one."

"Hai-the Hope. The one I had created myself...I wish to find it soon. I know that I am close."

"No, you do not wish to..."

"Sakura's face contorted in confusion, "I don't?"

"No-you don't. You _will_ find it." he replied, encouragingly. Clow Reed received an emerald-glittering, lit-up expression from Sakura. "Don't get your spirits up too quick. I still have more to answer for you."

"Enlighten me then..."

Clow Reed offered Sakura a seat on the chair that had appeared opposite his own, which he now sat in. The void had turned from nothingness, to a plain field and then to a plain home setting. Clow Reed cleared his throat when he knew Sakura would not be able to sit still any longer. "Let us go back before your years, before you father's years-to my years..."

_Back in the times of folklore and magic, I was respected no matter how odd my dealings. I was THE scientist. A scientist of magic. I would experiment with magic and make new things. The people would accept some things and I would refuse to give them others. I refused the the ability to destroy...I refused them the ability to hurt in other ways, but they discovered their own means of getting about those dangerous paths.  
To me, the world was full of experiments waiting to be discovered. One of these were the cards. They held my powers in each card. Concentrated energy that I knew would be of great force and use one day. I treasured the cards the most. They would always be a part of me. Pieces of me. They were me.  
I soon ignored all other magic and experiments. I lived for my cards. But I couldn't me trapped in one galaxy forever. I've always been a bit claustrophobic...So I decided I would go just this once. How wrong it was of me to leave again. Or perhaps it was not?  
I came across one unique world after another. These ones I had never been to. They were quite interesting, but none like Obyth. Ah, the Obyth was a whole galaxy in itself. It would consume you if you were not careful. A heaven. A safe, wonderful and peaceful haven! I was absolutely in love with it!  
The inhabitants were not too different from myself. They traveled within their own galaxy, from world to world. They were intelligent, and creative. They were the peaceful folk. They were harmless. Though, their one fault was that they loved to play-they loved to experiment. They were full of magic themselves. One of the late sovereigns would experiment day and night. One day he brought back a person from Earth, to keep myself company. They delayed my departure month by month. I told them that I had other things to get to-and eventually they found out about my cards. They were quite the imitators.  
Another fault, I must add in now is that these people would be harmless, but if they thought you threatening enough they would immediately kill you. We, being people of Earth, are quite a threat in our actions. They killed him. An innocent man of nineteen of twenty. This man-no they did not just kill him...they sucked him into the spirit of their galaxy. He was now the soul of their galaxy.  
At around this time the sovereign of the galaxy had created his own cards. I found out that it had not been in fact his own formula, but another emperor's. I demanded to see that emperor. I was angry. They were handling dangerous powers, and killing people from Earth. Well, one person, but it was an awful start.  
Now, when I met this emperor I thought I was looking at a rougher version of me. I was so scared I banished the Obythians. They were rebelling against my warnings. They would not let me leave. They were threatening me now. I banished them to a small planet, circling around the universe, after destroying their galaxy. I did not destroy their galaxy. They began to learn the ways of people from Earth. They learned destruction and fought. Before my eyes, heaven was disintegrating. I saved as many as I could, but it would be concluded that I would have to vacuum up the remains of the galaxy into a black hole.  
They used up my energy in this way, and I was lost unto oblivion, until my cards found my way home-to Earth. I knew the Obythians' purpose for remaining. It had been fate for their galaxy to be destroyed. They were a galaxy meant to serve you-and you to serve them._

_  
_ "That same sovereign that created his own two cards is now ruling Obythia. He is the current sovereign, and he only wants one thing from you..." Clow Reed continued from his story.

Sakura groaned, "How am I supposed to make sense of this all? What do they want from me!?"

Clow Reed smirked, "That is for you to find out in time, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess." Sakura nodded. "So is Eriol really the modern version of you?"

"My reincarnation, but no, not me. He is his own person." Clow Reed replied simply.

"And Angelo, what of him?" Sakura continued on her role of questions. It was a good time to get it all in one sweep.

"I will not speak any of him."

"Fine-my mother? What was she like? Do you know?" Sakura sighed. "I can't even remember her."

"Hm, beautiful and clumsy, yet an angel to your father." he replied, softly.

"Clumsy?"

"How else would your parents have met?" Clow Reed smiled. "You seem to take after her too."

"Me? Clumsy!?" Sakura protested.

Clow Reed chuckled, "I think it's time you saw exactly what happened before the world changed around you to what it is now." he paused. "We won't go back too far into the past. I think we should go back to the day you found my Clow Book."

As they sat there the scene around them changed. Sakura relived her past as it was before. She relived it and discovered so much more. She discovered herself. _I was so dense! I would have never thought-I didn't in fact! Wow..._The past was getting intense for her. Past loves, Syaoran wanting an answer, Syaoran leaving for China-her heart throbbed. The exchange of teddy bears made her sniffle and let out a small sob. Sakura couldn't stand the sight of her past anymore. She felt raw on the inside. She felt confused, as she always had been deep down inside.

Clow Reed noticed the change in Sakura's attitude towards her past. He immediately skipped ahead to when Syaoran came back. Sakura's distress increased, however, knowing that their new found love would be lost again. she dreaded the second it happened every moment that passed by. She shivered...knowing it would change her life forever. _Was it my fault I couldn't sense the danger? How could I have been so blind to it!?_

Clow Reed felt Sakura tense every now and then. He brought them back to the void, where Sakura found herself back on her chair, surrounded by white. Sakura stood up. She knew Clow Reed had something more to show her, and this time she decided to be strong.

"Sakura, because I can come to you in your dreams, I can also travel through to other people's dreams. I can take you with me. I think you deserve to see something more pleasant now. We may be unnoticeable at first, but the dreamer will recognize the glow." Clow Reed said, quite quickly.

"The glow?"

"It makes the dreamer aware that you are not at all part of their dream, but some sort of foreign interference." he informed.

Sakura was bout to say something more, but they suddenly were in a dark, pitch black void. She couldn't see anything. When her eyes adjusted she realized she was seeing green and pink lights in the air. They hung like mist, and she wondered how they remained suspended up there. It suddenly reminded her of the Aurora Borealis. Sakura pried her eyes away from the beautiful lights towards the source of movement in the black of the environment. There was a young boy kneeling in front of a pool of water, just a few feet away. Sakura's mouth twitched.

It was Syaoran.

He was leaning in, trying to see something in the pool of water. Sakura figured it was "showing" him something. He started talking to himself, inaudible to Sakura's ears. Sakura inched closer, wanting to hear what he had to say. She smiled at Clow Reed, letting him know that she was going to try and get closer. Clow Reed nodded, as if he understood her silent question.

Syaoran's hand was now in the pool of water. He was trying to pull something out, but it didn't seem to take that much effort-just a lot of time. He pulled out his hand and there sat a cherry blossom, in his palm. He smirked at the blossom and began to speak again. His voice floated throughout the darkness, and it didn't seem to be coming from his mouth. Sakura shivered.

_

__This feeling I cannot bear,  
What torture you bring-despair.  
I sent you away, not really meaning for it to go so far-  
You are truly my angel; my one and only star.  
Why have you forsaken me?  
Why is it so hard to see-  
That I am angered by my love for you...  
When I said "Be gone" I meant "Aishiteru"._

Clow Reed watched silently as Sakura made her way, slowly, to Syaoran's kneeling form. He could feel love emanating off of Sakura. He smiled to himself. They were perfect for each other-and not even a small fight would keep them apart. Perhaps, not even death would.

Syaoran's face contorted with a mixture of fear and surprise. The cherry blossom began to fly away through the air. It was heading somewhere, but where? He followed the cherry blossom until it landed on the ground in front of someone's feet. This someone was glowing quite a bit. _Interference._ Syaoran thought angrily. He glared and lifted his eyes to stare at this intruder. This person that had entered his own private world.

"Sakura?" Syaoran could see someone behind her in the distance-Clow Reed-but he didn't care now.

"I miss you," Sakura said, as she stood in front of him, shyly.

Syaoran blushed and scratched the of his head, with a crazy smile planted on his face. "Me too-I-did you-well..."

"Well?"

"Well."

"Well!"

Syaoran chuckled, "Awkward moment."

"Indeed," Sakura agreed.

Syaoran continued to make conversation, only to end it again. "Would you care to dance?" Music began playing in the background.

Sakura's eyes widened, "How did you-" Sakura began. "Oh yeah-your dream; your rules." She nodded, "Let's dance."

They held onto each other lovingly as they waltzed around the dark void, which seemed to brighten because of Sakura's presence. Sakura did not notice though. Clow Reed was quite surprised by her ignorance when she was preoccupied by Syaoran. Perhaps it was the reason for not realizing that they were all in danger, two years back at the cherry blossom festival.

As they danced Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear, "So...have we made up?"

"Perhaps."

"Well?"

"Well...yes!" Sakura hugged Syaoran closer, stopping their waltz. They remained hugging for several minutes, until Sakura fell right through him. "W-what happened?"

Syaoran began fading. Sakura began to panic. Clow Reed began to leave.

He grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her in close. "Quick, we must leave. Syaoran is waking up."

Syaoran suddenly disappeared. They did as well.

"We're back, ne?" Sakura rubbed her eyes when the whiteness began to hurt her eyes. "I must be getting up soon too, right?"

Clow Reed nodded, "It is a good thing we were not trapped in Syaoran's dream world forever. And I must say, we _will_ meet again."

"I guess I'll have to go back to Syaoran, now that we've gotten things straightened out. Our number one priority should be finding the Hope card." Sakura added in.

Clow Reed nodded again, "Here's advice then: don't be afraid of yourself."

"What do you-" Sakura found herself staring at a ceiling very close to her nose. It was the tunnel in the ditch-yet again. "I wish I were having a a simple nightmare." Sakura sighed and crawled out of her position. She went past Mamoru, grabbed a branch, and began writing a very noticeable note on the wall of the tunnel. "I'm sorry." Sakura apologized to the scribe that slept in front of her. She did not wish to wake him up yet. Sakura crawled out of the ditch and began running. She couldn't be caught-not now.

Sakura arrived in the neighborhood covered in mud, leaves, twigs and much much more. She did not care. And it was clear Syaoran didn't either. He was waiting for her at the front door. He seemed to have known that she would come back right away, rather than wait awhile. Syaoran grabbed Sakura, hugging her and kissing her all over her face.

Sakura giggled and pushed him away, "Let me in first!" Syaoran reluctantly let go of her and followed her into the living room. Sakura's eyes were sparkling with glee, "Guess what!?" Syaoran nodded, indicating for her to go on. "I haven't cried at all since I last saw you. Aren't you proud?"

Syaoran frowned as he sat down beside her on the loveseat-couch, beside Sakura. "No, I'm very disappointed."

"Why!?" Sakura frowned as well, while snuggling into his body.

"You, of all people, should not care what people say about you. Don't take their criticism. You were perfect the way you were. Don't change anything about you. I was angry when I said those things to you. I don't want you to bottle up your emotions like I do-otherwise you'll end up like me...yelling at whomever, whenever, about whatever, as soon as I get the chance to." Syaoran replied, casually. Sakura could sense his concern for her.

"Well...you said I cried too much-and I do-for you" Sakura replied, smiling lightly.

Syaoran looked angry, but not at her-at himself. "I don't want you bottling up your emotions, Sakura. It was selfish and stupid of me to complain about such a silly thing. I love you the way you are-remember that much. I'd hate it if you changed yourself because of a stupid comment I made. Especially when it takes away one of your freedoms-your freedom of expression." Syaoran paused to think for just a moment, "Sakura, you're a brave woman to be able to express yourself the way you do. To be able to cry so freely. I respect that in you. Even I cannot do that-I'm a coward compared to you."

Sakura couldn't bottle up her emotions now even if she tried hard not to. Her tears came spilling out. They were tears she would remember forever. She hugged Syaoran, hoping the moment would never end. Syaoran did not want to separate their embrace either, but he had to when he heard her squeal.

"What!?" Syaoran pulled her away.

Her face was tear-streaked, but she wasn't look at him. She was looking in her hand. She was holding one of her Clow Cards-or as they were now-Sakura cards. Sakura flipped it over to show him the card it was. Syaoran stared at it for a long time.

A heart with wings, and a crown floated in the middle. Syaoran's eyes shifted and he looking under the picture.

The Hope.

**A.N.: A short and sweet chapter! Poor Mamoru TT I feel kind of sorry for him-meh! They're back together...Earthians are so going to kick ass! No serious explanations for this chapter...if you have any questions of your own, email me or review and I'll probably answer the question in my next chapter!...R&R!**


	11. Chapter Ten: Hope

**

Chapter Ten: Hope

**

**Hm...I think you guys know what goes here: Olwen-Cheesecake does not own CCS, but it is owned by CLAMP. You know, some day I'm going to have my own anime/manga thing going on, and it'll be this huge group of friends too-and we'll call our "author" name something like....DAMP? laughs nervously It's temporary until this stuff really does happen...  
Oh yeah, and just so you know-the little "from the author to the reader" surprise is actually this: THE WHOLE STORY! AH!...All bunched and thrown at you once and for all-so I can get this stuff over with and begin on a few more...which I have already begun, but I got to start posting! Ah! giggles Hey...what happens if I start making manga out of my already started novel "DeathBringer"...pretty hot huh? It should be amazing Oo...xX! I can see it now...whoa-awesome action. Watch out you guys! (At a book store near you-the graphics section-should be up for $13.95 Canadian; under "new arrivals" as well...it WILL NOT be in the kids' section...This is becoming a long bracket note, isn't it?) Okay, well, ENJOY!**

"This is great-no-fabulous! No-no-uh...excellent-amazing-wonderful!" Takashi exclaimed, excessively.

"Thanks for the vocab. lesson..." Chiharu began, "You've completed you mission, haven't yo-"

Syaoran cut off Chiharu, "That was only the very beginning of the mission."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean!?" Meilin complained, obviously exhausted from the week's hustling and bustling.

Syaoran sighed, "Simply finding the card won't do anything. I'm guessing Sakura's gotta use it somehow and we, together, should try and defeat the emperor."

Sakura thought about what Syaoran was suggesting, "When and where do we use it?"

Syaoran looked troubled by her question. "We need the card to take affect on the world as a whole. The strange part is that there must be a way to do it without traveling into space and doing it."

"The orb."

"Huh?" Takashi blanked out on the group.

"The orb," Sakura repeated. "I can use the card on the orb that the emperor has in his possession. Whatever happens to the orb happens to the Earth itself. It's as simple as that...do you follow?"

Takashi nodded, "Brilliant!" Another excessive vocab word.

Syaoran nodded, "The peasants, led by Takashi and one or two of the girls, will distract the guard while we have a clear path to the orb-or to the emperor, at least. If we can fight off how many ever guards there are around the grand-"

"Sixteen around the entrance of the palace-they're easy to avoid-really. Most of them are on coffee breaks the _whole_ time. There are six guards by the emperor's dormitory area. I'd say it's best to go around daytime." Then Sakura added with even more wisdom in her voice, "He keeps the orb by his bedside under a glass jar, covered by a strong material to lighten the orb's magnificent aura and flow."

Syaoran sighed, "Again with the confidence?"

Sakura glared at him, also jokingly, "I've done it once-I can do it again. Last time I could've killed the emperor. I'm sure they know exactly whom I am by now-searching for me as well."

Syaoran was distraught, "In only a couple of days you've done more mischief than anyone I've known to do in their whole lifetime."

"Of course," Sakura winked.

Meilin cleared her throat, interrupting Sakura and Syaoran's little moment, "Moving on..."

Syaoran glared at Meilin.

Meilin glared back, "Well, we'll never get around to saving the world if you two refuse to come apart and help us round up the peasants."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "We've got a long day ahead of us."

**

While they chatted...

**

Mamoru had been slightly relieved to know that Sakura had gone back to Meilin's house. He didn't fear their attitudes towards him when he would get back. He had, after all, supported Sakura all they way. She would never turn her back on him-he knew that much.

"Phew! It's hot!" Mamoru heard his previous master's familiar voice come from the house as he approached it. He had gotten lost in thought again. Mamoru hid as Tomoyo opened one of the windows. _Perfect. Now I can listen in on-_

Mamoru smiled as Sakura's voice rang throughout the house and towards him. Her voice seemed to grab him and he wanted to fall into its greed-he wanted to come forth, but instead he sat back and listened. "Sixteen around the entrance of the..."

An hour passed and, still, Mamoru stood his ground. Once he was sure that the peasants were being organized in different groups of different tasks he decided it was the perfect time to come out and offer his help. No one seemed angry, at first, when he walked into Meilin's house. No one except Syaoran.

"Hello Mamoru, " Syaoran greeted Mamoru stiffly. "Back are you?"

"Uh-obviously sir."

"Sarcasm _and_ sir-ring me..." Syaoran inspected. He gestured Mamoru to move in a closer. He stopped Mamoru's constant movement towards him just an inch from his face. Mamoru could swear he heard Syaoran's teeth gritting as he spoke, "If you _ever_ touch _my_ Sakura ever again, I guarantee you that you'll never see the light of day again. Is that clear?"

Mamoru nodded grumpily, _Bastard_.

Sakura entered right at that moment, "Oh! Mamoru!"

"S-Sakura," he stuttered.

"I'm so sorry that I left you behind, but you were asleep-and oh! You're so adorable when you sleep, but anyway-I'll need help at the palace, so you stick with me and my little groupie-oh yeah..." Sakura sped through words on and on.

Syaoran's face had turned bright red by now. Mamoru smiled at him sarcastically, with a look that said clearly : "in your face".

"Hello?" Sakura's voice broke the two boys' super-power-glare contest. Sakura began yelling impatiently, "IF YOU GUYS WON'T PAY ATTENTION HOW ARE WE EVER GONNA DO THIS!?"

Syaoran sighed, "Gomen Sakura."

"Hmph."

Mamoru nudged Syaoran, "Nice going."

"WHY YOU-" Syaoran burst.

Sakura gave Syaoran the cold shoulder, "Fine. Mamoru and I will study the procedure. Let's go Mamoru."

"But-but-" **TT**

"Everyone...positions!" Meilin checked up n the troops and peasants. She was amazed by the quantities of people that had arrived as promised. Not many people did volunteer for such a life-risk and responsibility. "Any last questions, discussions or reminiscences you'd like to share?" Meilin asked the troops, feeling their pain-feeling their desperation.

"God be with us!" Chiharu blurted aloud.

"Religions will not make a difference in war. Perhaps it will encourage you or what not, but all I have to say on that topic is that believing in yourself will do equally as well." Meilin expressed openly.

"Religion is everything to do with war!" Takashi objected. "After all, when American troops go to the aid of people seeking refuge they sometimes must convert them to Christianity. Did you also know that-"

"But there are no third world nations in Obythia." Syaoran commented.

Sakura smiled, "The one thing I'll miss about Obythia: Equality between nations."

Chiharu smiled impatiently, " I don't think this is the time to discuss this type of stuff guys."

Sakura nodded, "Kero...?"

Kero flew into the cellar room and jumped into the bag Sakura was carrying. Sakura sighed and turned to face the troops of peasants that stood obediently behind her.

Mamoru noticed the look of utter determination on Sakura's face. She was desperate to save her people. Oh, how he loved her!

Sakura cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention. "In all my years that I've been alive I have discovered a few things. People die, they suffer, but hope does not. As long as there is hope, there is faith and that guarantees a victory. If we can manage trusting ourselves and one another, victory can be ensured. It is so simple. Trust. Believe. Hope. Prevail." Sakura paused. "These are four corresponding words. These are words that should never be forgotten."

The troops cheered until Sakura cleared her throat again. What a stupid way of getting someone's attention. "I prepared a small poem for all of you that have come to fight for your right to live. For all of you families and their families. For all of the world-humanity." Sakura flattened the crumpled piece of paper that she had held in her, now, sweaty hand the whole time.

___

"We will not flee,  
But we will cry.  
We will not beg-  
So we won't have to die.  
  
We will fight back-  
Although innocence will diminish.  
We won't stop because they won't-  
Won't stop until we're able to finish.

_

_Hunger for money,  
Hunger for pride.  
Hunger for life-  
Hunger that'll never subside._

_There will be loss,  
There will be pain.  
Blood will be shed as a cost-  
Only for our own gain._

_They destroyed our homes-  
WE cowered by night; roamed by sun.  
Our reckless condition known-  
War has now begun."_

"And so war has begun," Mamoru restated the sentence, later that day, as if her were storing it in his memory.

Meilin stared into Mamoru's blue eyes. Unlike Eriol's, they were as clear as a river, but deeper than a sea. They seemed as dangerous as the ocean and as mysterious as any underwater world. He was not perfect, but that was what interested Meilin so much-his imperfections. Meilin was one hundred percent positive no one else had paid attention to this.

Just as any young man would, Mamoru had hair on his arms and legs, but the difficult thing to understand were the scars, burns and bald spots. They were small and unnoticeable, but Meilin _wanted_ to notice. She noticed how uneven his skin complexion was and how in love he was with Sakura. Meilin knew almost every detail, but she couldn't put her finger on the _real_ truth.

"Where'd you get all the burns and scars?" Meilin asked, suddenly without realizing it.

Mamoru looked thoughtful for only a few seconds, "Growing up, I suppose. I don't really remember."

Meilin accepted this answer, but then realized something else. Everyone didn't have that much trouble remembering pieces of their past if they tried, but Mamoru seemed clueless. "I think it's time to take action." Meilin ignored her own wandering thoughts.

Mamoru peered around the corner of the brick house they were hiding behind.

"I guess-there! There are some guards!" Mamoru pointed at the two drunken guards, laughing away as they approached their duty at the front doors.

Meilin grabbed Mamoru's arm and they both jumped out from their hiding place, laughing, as well, though with fake happiness.

Meilin snickered, "Oh! Hello there handsome! Have you seen any silver broaches here?" Meilin began conversationally with the younger, attractive guard. She gestured to her breasts, "It seems to have gone missing."

The guard grinned, "Let me help you check properly." He leaned toward her in his drunken state, only to receive a well-deserved punch from Meilin. Mamoru knocked the other guard down immediately after.

"Let's get there guys out of here." Mamoru began dragging one of the guards.

"Good thinking."

**

Meanwhile...

**

"Why are you so dressed up?" Syaoran asked Sakura as she added the last piece of matching jewelry with her white Spanish-style dress, necklace and bracelet.

"I refuse to defend my people without style." Sakura said seriously as she put on the second earring of the pair of winged hearts.

"Nice earrings..."

"Thanks! Mamoru gave them to me." Sakura said causally. Thee was a knock on the door. "I'll get that," she swerved away from the mirror and towards the door.

Syaoran's eyes were full of steamy, jealous mist, but he engulfed his anger as Meilin and Mamoru entered Sakura's bedroom, clutching four uniforms.

"Does this uniform make me look fat?" Meilin asked Syaoran.

"No," Syaoran rolled his eyes as he marched side by side, with Meilin, Takashi and Mamoru. Sakura was held between them all, where she would seem a prisoner, captured by themselves. They were talking her to the palace-to the emperor.

Syaoran and Mamoru, both, each held one of Sakura's arms. Meilin and Takashi surrounded her rear area, protectively.

Mamoru recorded to himself (freakishly) again, "Impersonation has been committed."

Meilin's ears pricked. She didn't want to know why he recorded events aloud to himself, let alone as a scribe on a piece of paper.

They had reached the front gate. An officer stepped forth to gather information from them.

"State your-" the officer stopped short. His eyes were wide in fear, "You-you-" he tried to say. His eyes suddenly became regular-sized again (if there ever is a regular size for eyes). "I'll inform His Highness at once!" he galloped into the palace.

Syaoran sniggered, "What's his story?"

Mamoru smirked, "We beat him to a pulp."

"Oh," Takashi, Meilin, and Syaoran said simultaneously.

"Emperor!" an officer came, what seemed to be, at a gallop, into the hall. "They've caught her!"

The emperor's face contorted in fear and relief, "Excellent-let them in at once." Whoever them was. He suddenly was amused by the fact that Sakura had been so easily caught by-how many guards? Four. They were standing before him now. One was a woman. Strange. The emperor made a gesture with his hand to the guards, "At ease."

The four surrounding Sakura stepped aside or a bit away from her, but not too far away. They seemed almost protective of their prisoner.

The emperor looked around and realized that all the commanding officials were in the hall with them. They had all received the news and decided to invite themselves in-so be it. They watched the scene before them curiously, wandering whom the captors were and how they had, in fact, captured Sakura. To these officers, history was being made now. In reality, it was the future that was being made-not history.

"All dressed up for you execution? You're quite excited aren't you?" the emperor tried to search Sakura's lowered eyes. "What? Are you too ashamed to retor-"

Sakura's eyes shot daggers at him in response.

___Again, that confidence! Even at her execution!_ the emperor thought with amazement. "What is so amusing?" he asked her.

"Am I so obligated to tell you? I think not." Sakura stated. "You can't make me-"

"Or what?"

"Betrayal isn't very pleasant, but conspiracy is despicable. Be glad you experience none of the kind. Guards-" Sakura nodded at the officers surrounding her. "Reveal yourselves."

The four guards ripped off their uniforms to reveal their own armor under the uniforms. They attacked the other officers in the hall.

Sakura was attacked by ten other guards at this time. She would need her Star Cards, "Sword!" None of the ten guards that had attacked her remained alive. Pity.

"Where is their magic!?" Meilin said as she beat a couple of the officers up at a time. "This is _too_ simple!"

The emperor laughed, "We erode like rocks over time. At each wave, year by year, we lose a little more."

"Takashi!" Sakura called, "Get the orb!"

"No!" The emperor attacked her with some sort of power. Sakura deflected the power with her shield and protected Takashi from it as well. "You'll never-"

"I think I will, " Sakura raced to the emperor's throne and grabbed the orb from his side. She ran to the end of the hall and placed the orb on a stand. "Hope!" She needed to make this work-it had to work on the orb! The orb was resisting, but she was stronger. She could feel even the emperor helping the orb resist the Hope's influence. The orb started to turn pink. This was Hope's visible power.

Mamoru's eyes widened, " And so Hope was freed."

Syaoran was amazed by how simple it was to injure and discourage all of the officers from attacking them.,

The orb was resisting the Hope card's pink shield of power. It slowly succeeded in being engulfed by the shield, but he was afraid Sakura would not be able to hold on to the power for too long. Sakura was holding her wand with all the power she had left in her, he could see that much.

"I can't do it! It's too strong!" Sakura blurted.

The emperor laughed maliciously, almost looking too lazy to get up. "Too weak to obtain the orb?"

Syaoran ran to Sakura's side and held onto the wand as well. Meilin followed his lead and Mamoru did as well, followed by Takashi.

"You guys-I can't-I'm-sorry!" Sakura was sweating in agony and effort to make the card's power control the orb. The pink shield was slowly dying now.

Syaoran managed to let out one last yell, " You have to have faith!"

There was a string blast of pink and the whole room was engulfed by the brilliant light.

The last thing anyone heard was Mamoru's memorable voice, "And so hope overruled."

** A.N.: Nothing much to explain here. Another quick and self-explanatory chapter. Except the factor. Usually indicates a change in perspective or a while later. If you want to know one another thing-the part where Meilin notices all that stuff about Mamoru-it it didn't really matter who noticed it. I just needed someone near him, a lot, to portray is in their own perspective, I guess. Thanks again, guys!**

**P.S.: That surprise thing is cancelled...I was gonna post all the chapters at once, but now I have exams...no time. Hm. I should sleep... R&R! Notify me of any mistakes...and I shall keep stressing this.**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Faith

**

Chapter Eleven: Faith

**

**Disclaimer: I claim to NOT have _created_ CCS, but I do claim it as my own. As I'm sure many of you CCS fans TRY to do. --...That's okay-we all do. ' (Meanwhile CLAMP is pulling lawsuits against crazy Otakus walking up to them with contracts to buy CCS off of them.) Just kidding...-...Or am I!? insane X-Files music in the background**

_Have faith!_ She thought uneasily. _Open you eyes!_ Sakura felt her mouth open and a throaty voice escaped, "You have to see what happened-snap out of it!"

Sakura's eye lids flickered open slowly, one lid at a time. She gasped. She was surrounded by pink mist, which appeared denser in certain areas of the hall. The orb was gone as well. Sakura felt like she was alone in the hall, suddenly. She felt abandoned. She decided to walk around the hall and try to find someone. It didn't matter whether she knew where she was going or no-

"Ow!" Sakura cried as she stumbled over a log. "Log!?" She peered down through the mist, "Syaoran!" She cried helplessly. She threw herself down into the unconscious body. "Syaoran? Syaoran wake up!" her pleas echoed throughout the hall.

"I've found you!" Takashi had followed Sakura's voice to her. He dropped down beside the body, "Will he be okay?"

The mist was slowly clearing up. Sakura could see the hall much more clearly. "Argh! The emperor is gone! He probably took the orb with him!"

"He didn't," Takashi said. "I saw it explode-"

"Then why-" Sakura had interrupted Takashi only to be cut off by him anyway.

"What has been done to time has left its mark. It is ___not_ war that has begun; it is the quest for Earth." Takashi said wisely.

Sakura looked startled, surprised and impressed at the same time, "How do you know that?"

Takashi smiled, "A little bird once told me that we control fate...that same bird came and told me about the quest that has yet to finish."

Sakura looked puzzled for only a second, "Is this little bird blue?"

Takashi laughed, "I believe so. He is a great friend, ne?"

Sakura grinned. She got up as Syaoran began to groan and wake up. "Where is Mamoru?"

"I forgot about him!" Takashi looked blank. He helped Syaoran up onto his feet.

"Sakura, you're alrigh-"

Syaoran was cut off by Sakura's suddenly-cold voice, "Where is he? Where is Mamoru?"

Syaoran shrugged, unable to wipe off the offended look on his face.

"We have to find him-___now_!" Sakura ordered. She ran around the palace hall, checking all of the unconscious bodies scattered everywhere. She even went as far as to check the halls outside of the grand hall-___just in case_.

Takashi and Syaoran stumbled to where Sakura stood, dead in her tracks, screaming. They joined her to find an injured Mamoru floating above their head in a blue orb. He was obviously unconscious, but in a standing position, his head limp.

"We _must_ get him down..." Sakura's hoarse whisper had urgency in it. "He _cannot_ be hurt!"

"And just why not?" Syaoran protested coldly.

Sakura turned and glared at Syaoran. Her emerald eyes were tinted with red anger and her expression was _dead serious_. Syaoran was like stone staring into the deadly eyes of "Medusa". He turned away and hastened to find rope or some sort of tool that would help them bring down Mamoru. Luckily, Syaoran found rope tied around two of guards. They were unconscious anyway. He came back to the outer hall, proudly carrying the rope. He found Sakura had already brought the orb down.

"The Fly card," Sakura replied to Syaoran's unasked question. The orb was still glowing blue around Mamoru. Sakura held fast, not daring to let go.

"Why do you care so much about keeping him grounded?" Syaoran dared to ask.

Sakura stared at Mamoru's relaxed face as she spoke, "If he were to die, we would _all_ die."

Syaoran snorted, "Why? Would _you_ kill us ___all_?"

Sakura replied, steaming, "Don't you see!? He is the one! Clow Reed didn't know it, but that stupid Obythian emperor did! That person we once called sovereign knew what Mamoru was! He bloody well knew!"

"What is he!?" Syaoran shot back at Sakura, flustered and confused. He moved closer to Sakura, daring her to take up his challenge.

Sakura looked disappointed, "He's in the friggin' orb! Isn't it obvious?" Sakura sighed when Syaoran did not reply. "We both have powers-we both can sense and read powerful auras. We can even sense a strong aura thwarting us away unintentionally. WE should have known. I knew, but only subconsciously! Kero knew, but he ignored it...We were all blinded by our own personal problems to even notice him-"

"Well said Sakura..." Meilin got up from a few feet away. She had been unconscious up until Sakura had begun her yelling.

"You knew too?" Sakura looked surprised.

Meilin nodded, "I always knew something was up-this afternoon confirmed it,"

"WHAT IS HE!?" Syaoran yelled, probably bringing a few more people back to consciousness.

Sakura spoke stiffly, purposely taking her time in replying to Syaoran, "His eyes a mystery-" she chose her words carefully and abstractly. "-just like water. His skin of different complexities-just like land. His body scarred and burned by time-just like Earth." Sakura paused for only a second, "He _is_ Earth. He is the **_spirit_** of our world."

Takashi and Syaoran fell to their knees in response.

"I hate Earth?" Syaoran asked himself aloud.

"No-you are jealous of Earth. You _envy_ Earth." Meilin corrected.

"I take no notice of Earth?" Takashi also asked himself, "And occasionally help Earth out?"

Sakura spoke softly, "You take Earth for granted."

"I simply observe Earth. I'm fascinated by it-or him." Meilin added, unnecessarily.

Sakura smiled pleasantly, but frowned soon after, "I love Earth, but not enough to keep it alive-___him_ alive."

Meilin changed the subject only slightly, "Why is Mamoru surrounded by ___the_ orb?"

Takashi's eyes widened, "That's it! It's the orb! ___The_ orb! He was engulfed by it! It never did explode...that was the Hope card. Mamoru is the Earth's spirit-he belongs inside the orb!"

"But the Hope card turned the orb pink. Why is it blue again?" Syaoran began and unsheathed his sword. Sakura stopped him.

"If you destroy the orb, Mamoru will be destroyed inside. We have to get him but, but some alternative way..." Sakura said.

Syaoran put down his weapon and sighed, "Now what?"

Sakura regained her old, much-caring attitude again, "Have faith."

**

Meanwhile...

**

Touya and Yukito were entering the palace after they had witnessed pink flashing and an explosion of color. Touya was determined to find Sakura, as he suspected it was her doing. Yukito seemed unnaturally pale as he raced after Touya.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Touya led Yukito through the main halls of the palace. He knew where to go-the grand hall. That _is_ where the emperor usually was-and certainly where Sakura would be. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Or rather talked to one." Yukito muttered to himself.

___Why can't I transform or be freed you vile human!?_ Yue complained in Yukito's mind.

Yukito refused to reply and raced after Touya, into the grand hall. He saw Sakura clutching a blue orb with a boy inside. She was surrounded by a few of her friends.

"Sakura!" Touya ran to her.

Yukito stared at the unconscious bodies of a few guards-actually, the unconscious bodies of _many_ guards.

Inside Yukito, however, Yue was screaming for release. ___My Mistress! Maybe she knows why I cannot-_

Yukito fell over onto his knees, clutching his head. Sakura noticed at once and rushed to his aid, "What's happening to you?"

___MISTRESS! SAKURA!_

Yukito managed to look up at her, wincing in pain, "Refusing my re-fusal-won't-no-can't get-out-can't be re-leased."

"Yue, you can beat the illusion. I command you to come out! Guardian to Guardian!" Keroberous' deep voice echoed with in the hall. In his mouth he held a body, kicking furiously in the air. It was the emperor. "Go on dear sovereign-time to uplift the illusion. Rid Yue of his restraints on this world!"

The emperor stubbornly chanted something under his breath. A release spell perhaps. Yukito began screaming in agony.

"What is he doing!" Sakura tried holding Yukito down, but he kept breaking free and tried to crawl away.

Keroberous looked piteous, "Releasing Yukito's mind-it is a painful undoing, no doubt about that."

"That's where Yue always was..." Sakura said thoughtfully. "Clow Reed hid it from me?"

"No-" the emperor smirked, "I did."

Yukito began transforming suddenly. It took longer than anticipated, and for good reason.

"Yue!" Sakura exclaimed when he had fully transformed. She felt a small tingle of fear within herself. Ah, the old feelings. It felt good, no matter how silly they seemed. "Things are beginning to make sense where they didn't..."

"Well done," a familiar, grumpy yet pleasant voice boomed.

"Angelo!?" Sakura breathed.

"You got it..."Angelo stepped out of the shadow.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Just like Mamoru, I was spirited away from my duty. Mamoru, the spirit of Earth; and I, the spirit and guardian of the entire galaxy. I was forced to Earth and I will no leave without making sure you're ready and you'll be alright." he replied. "Besides, where's all the fun without me?"

Sakura smiled. Syaoran burned in seething rage, as usual.

Sakura's smile faltered, "I don't know how to-"

Angelo's expression did not falter, "You haven't even tried yet."

Sakura began thinking of things she could do, what she could use. "No card will keep Mamoru safe _and_ set him free at the same ti-"

Angelo had raised his eyebrow, "Who said it only had to be one card?"

Sakura's face brightened up, "The Shield and the Sword card!"

"I await my position as guardian to be regained then."

Sakura turned to the whole group and told them her plan. "I'll protect Mamoru with the shield, but at the same time use the Sword card to let Mamoru out-while I destroy the orb!"

"Take a breather," Meilin was wide-eyed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Takashi urged.

"I don't-"

Tomoyo scurried into the grand hall, yelling across it without a care for what anyone else thought, "Oh Sakura! You're alright! I was so worried. Wait until I'm through with you! Argh! Why couldn't you at least come and get me afterwards!?"

Sakura grinned and replied to Takashi, "Encouragement." She looked down at the cards in her hand. She would immediately complete the task at hand. "Wish me luck, guys."

Everyone nodded, gulping, and fidgeting in anticipation.

"Shield!" Sakura cried with confidence. "Protect Mamoru with all the power you possess! Ignore anything destroying the orb on the outside! Do not let me down!" Sakura hesitated a bit. She tried to absorb in everyone's reassuring gaze. Syaoran seemed doubtful. "What's wrong, Syaoran?"

Syaoran shifted on his feet uneasily before he replied, "This may make you all a bit worried, but aren't the Star Cards all of equal power?"

Sakura nodded, "I guess."

"How do you know that?" Syaoran challenged.

"I-I don't?"

"Exactly. What if the Shield were weaker than the Sword. Mamoru would be destroyed within the orb!" Syaoran said clearly. "All of us would be destroyed with him."

Sakura shuddered. He had a point. She was taking the hugest risk possible. She felt as if she had no right to make such a decision.

Takashi's teeth were chattering, but he managed to grasp Chiharu's hand and talk, "Get on with it. It's worth the risk. I believe in you."

Sakura sighed and looked around the group to see nods of approval. She suddenly had many questions. Sakura turned to Angelo "Say everything goes fine-will everything go back to normal?"

Angelo replied with more ease than Sakura had anticipated, "Not exactly. You will certainly not find yourself in Tomoeda. You see, we're in the real world's Tokyo, but near-"

"Mount Fuji," the captured emperor interrupted.

"Yes, and you'll remember-" Angelo was cut off again.

"You didn't catch the joke-" The emperor began. "-Mount Fuji is my palace."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Twisted humor."

"I love being amused, even after this..."

"After what?"

"THIS!" the emperor smashed a ball of gas and disappeared from the clutches of Keroberous.

"He's gone!" Meilin ran to check the halls outside. She shook her head after taking a mere glimpse of the halls, "He's not here."

Touya looked confused, worried and some other array of emotions at the same time. "If this area is Mount Fuji, then central Tokyo inside of the real-Argh-" Touya was wincing. Memories blasted back at him.

Meilin ignored Touya's flashbacks, "We gotta get the emperor!"

Syaoran spoke, "Relax, this should get done first." he nodded at Sakura.

Sakura turned to Angelo once again, "One more question."

"Go ahead."

Sakura took a deep breath, "When and if I destroy the orb, say we survive and everything is the way you said it would be. Will we, in the end-afterward-whatever, remember what happened or will some of us remember and some won't...or does everyone forget?"

Angelo snickered, "Good question..." he paused to smile at Sakura. "Hypothetically speaking you will only remember if you choose to remember. You'll remember what you desire memory of. Most regular beings would forget such happenings in the world, but because this event has scarred Earth forever, it may affect those inhabiting the planet. It is their own choice to remember, not destiny's."

Sakura nodded, accepting the answer. "Time to destroy that orb."

Syaoran tapped Sakura on her left shoulder, "Come outside for a sec."

Sakura followed Syaoran out into the other halls. "Yes?"

Syaoran simply kissed her. Sakura kissed him back, passionately, tears swelling in her eyes. She didn't want to lose him. Not now-it wasn't time yet. Sakura kept her thoughts to herself. They broke the embrace and she forced a smile on her face, "Are we really for this?"

Syaoran nodded, grabbed her hand and led her back into the grand hall.

Sakura hugged Tomoyo, who hadn't spoken at all since she had entered the hall at first. "I'll miss you," Sakura sighed.

"We're gonna make it through this-dead or alive, but together." Tomoyo encouraged.

Chiharu hugged Sakura as well, "I believe in you."

She then approached Keroberous and Yue. Sakura hugged Keroberous shamelessly.

Keroberous grinned, "Show destiny who's boss."

Sakura nodded, while looking at her feet, stumbling over to Yue.

Yue was standing stiffly, but Sakura couldn't contain herself. She really did love Yue as well. She hugged him adoringly. Yue surprised himself and the others by hugging back and saying, "Believe in yourself and the cards."

Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears again. She forced herself to pry away and turned to Touya. He was pale.

Touya grabbed her in a killer hug. "You can do this-I know you can, squirt, because I believe in you."

Sakura smiled and found herself in front of the orb again. Syaoran kissed her cheek and stepped back. It was time.

"Aishiteru..." Syaoran whispered to her.

Sakura grabbed his arm and forced his hand open. She yanked her necklace and dumped it in his hand. Syaoran accepted the winged-heart necklace without objection.

Sakura turned back to the orb she would cut with the Sword card, "SWORD!" Her wand as always, transformed into a long, swift sword. She positioned herself in striking stance. "Okay Sword, cut through everything, but the shield card-please destroy the orb!"

"Have faith!" Syaoran called.

"Faith!" Touya yelled in agreement-for once.

"Faith!" everyone else said in unison.

Syaoran looked around himself in confusion. Then muttered to himself, "Bunch of losers."

Sakura giggled, despite the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Everyone looked inspired. _I need to get some of this faith stuff. Let me try it._ Sakura closed her eyes. She could do this. She _would_ do this. Her eyes opened slowly and a whisper escaped her mouth, "Faith."

Mamoru's body twitched slightly, but Sakura ignored it. She aimed to strike the orb.

Syaoran saw Mamoru twitch. Something was wrong-or was it? Could Mamoru still come back to consciousness? Sakura was striking, swiftly. Syaoran elbowed Touya and whispered to him, "Is it just me or is this _so_ going slow mode?"

Touya glared at Syaoran, "I don't like you kid."

"I kinda figured that." Syaoran sweat dropped.

Takashi smiled widely at Syaoran, "You know this reminds me of the time when there was a singing sword stuck in a stone. Did I tell you? It was in my great great great great great grandfather's graveyard. No one could get the sword out no matter how hard they tried. It was a miracle when a young lady by the name of Kagome, a lady claiming to have come from the future, yanked it out easily and handed it to her future husband to protect her. Of course at the time they had just been acquainted and didn't know each other very well. Frankly, the guy hated her-some say he was half-demon and that his-"

Chiharu had finally gotten a hold of Takashi's ear, "Telling tales again are you? At a time like this too! Please!"

Syaoran sighed and turned back to Sakura. It looked as if everything was in slow motion except for himself and the other group. It was Sakura. ___Hm, some weird phenomenon. Kind of like a movie-or a story. _Syaoran laughed aloud.

"What?" Meilin demanded.

"Imagine some weird kids reading a story or watching a movie about this..."

Meilin looked awkwardly at him, and laughed. "Yeah right!"

Before she knew it, Sakura had struck the orb. During her strike she felt her eyes burn and memories flash back to her. The last thing she remembered before she felt herself fly through the air was Mamoru's crystal blue eyes. He had woken up and she had just seconds to see what he was trying to say.

"Aishiteru."

**A.N.: Hahahaha! Such random moments throughout the tension of the end. My English teachers always tell me that after tragedy or stress/tension you need some comedic relief and I thought-what the heck, why not in between so the audience is all screwed up!? Muwahahaha! I feel so evil. cough cough I spent my whole day on this! Bend down and kiss my feet. lol. Just kidding. I'm in the comedic period of my life. I've gathered story ideas for a manga AND I've started the rough copy for the manga. So I have a few rough copies of these sketches for the first chapter. I so wanna get those computer things where you draw it on the pad and it gets onto the computer automatically. Oo...must save up money. Anyway, just a lil' mention of Inuyasha and Kagome...lol-next to CCS (in TV anime) Inuyasha is my fave. Of course in manga Fushigi Yugi, Rebirth, CC/Tsubasa (CLAMP's crossover of CCS, xxxHoLiC, and other manga by them), IY, and Hot Gimmick. I so wanna start on Ceres! So broke..xX. You know, I spend half my day adding Japanese words to my dictionary (on Microsoft FrontPage) and then spend the other half of the day editing this goddamn stuff!!! My butt hurts-'nuff said! wait. I had more to say-hm, Eriol is the little blue bird if you didn't get the joke. Uh..what else? I don't have a list today...meh. I shall be my true-unorganized self. actually I'm extremely organized...oh yeah! No I remember what I REALLY had to explain. As you probably guessed I've stolen a few ideas. If you've seen Spirited Away, you'll know that I took the idea of spirits of certain earthly/universal features. Being captured-but I didn't use the name thing. My capture is unique... Anyway-I wanna recycle this crap...I mean-all my rough drafts-gotta go! R&R! (And if you are really desperate to know there are 3 chapters left: 12, 13 and the epilogue) Love ya guys! **


	13. Chapter Twelve: Destiny Calls

_

__DEDICATED TO: ******midnightoasis**_

**

Chapter Twelve: Destiny Calls

**

**Olwen-Cheesecake: Oh man, it's been a great, but slow week. I'd like to thank all the reviewers-  
Past and present. I'd also like to dedi**-

**Mokono: Mokono's turn!**

**Olwen-Cheesecake: Fine, you do the dedications. I'll continue in my lil' speech. Okay, so I don't own CCS, but  
the plot and other various/new characters are my own. I'm sorry I had to resort to demanding reviews,  
but I needed to know that SOMEONE was still reading my fan fiction. After all, if no one's reading it-what's the  
point? Then I thought: for my pleasure? But yeah-I know that there ARE other reading, but just didn't review.**

**Mokono: Mokono thinks OC is droning on.**

**Olwen-Cheesecake: makes smacking gesture against Mokono**

**Mokono: hops away Mokono wants to dedicate this chapter to two very special reviewers. Mokono thanks midnightoasis  
and loveangelli for their fantastic and most informing reviews OC has read. (Other than OC's reviews to herself)**

**Olwen-Cheesecake: pushes Mokono out of spotlight Psh, cute guy gets all the attention. Anyway, I'd also  
like to inform the readers that the rumors are true-**

**Mokono: What rumors?**

**Olwen-Cheesecake: -I have started a new fanfic. It does have a name-I just don't have it with me now. Very Japanese.  
It IS a CCS fic, yet again, but there are some characters that may come from manga/shows you don't know. I have not  
posted it yet. I don't plan on posting until I'm done reviewing/editing it myself. I need to know that it's "healthy" enough.**

**Mokono: Mokono apologizes for OC's droning and promises suspense-filled twists coming up.**

**Olwen-Cheesecake: But I'm not don-**

**Mokono: embarrassedly pushes OC away**

**___Olwen-Cheesecake note: I found out that the prologue had been replaced by chapter 6 by accident! I am sooooo sorry I never realized...thanks to ChikaraDragon for noticing. I've fixed it-so you're free to check it._**

"Mamoru!" Sakura cried unexpectedly, as the sword collided with the orb. There was a sudden flash. The only sound heard after the brightness had engulfed the hall was the thud of Mamoru's body hitting the floor, inside of the shield. The shield was slowly wearing off, from around his fallen body.

"Shield! Return!" Sakura summoned. "Nothing happened..." She kneeled down by Mamoru.

Mamoru lifted his bloodied face and smiled. With the strength he had, he pulled out his arm from beneath himself, revealing a card held between two of his fingers.

Sakura plucked the card out of Mamoru's hand and glanced at the back. It was a Star Card, under her name: Sakura. She flipped it over, examining the unfamiliar image on it. The picture was similar to that of the Hope Card. It portrayed a crowned, winged heart, surrounded by a swirl of sparkly colour. The heart remained untainted by the tornado.

"The..." Sakura read the label under the picture over and over again, unable to comprehend it. Why wasn't the nightmare ending?

Syaoran peered over her shoulder, "The-the Faith Card."

"But how-" Sakura began. "-Oh..."

"Oh?" Syaoran urged her to go on.

"Hope was made by Nameless and Nothing, by my emotion before-" Sakura continued. "-What if the emperor's own cards could be blended to make another?"

"He made cards too?" Touya asked.

"Yes," Sakura replied. "Clow Reed had told me this, in my dreams." Sakura strained her mind to go back to what Clow Reed had mentioned about the cards. She looked deep within herself, for the answer. She had to trust her psyche to- "That's it! It was the Psyche Card and the-the Obstacle card! They became the Faith Card! They were always with us-always there..."

"Those two cards were lost physically then, right?" Touya inquired.

Sakura nodded, "And unlike Clow Reed's own cards, they didn't need to be captured. They were fairly stable cards."

Meilin changed the subject, "We're still here though, now what!?"

Sakura shrugged, "I used the Hope on Mamoru, I suppose I should use the Faith as well."

Mamoru agreed, "Sounds good to me."

"Do you think there are any risks involved?" Sakura scanned the room as she said this.

Mamoru sighed, "Don't worry-"

"Where's Angelo?" Sakura interrupted.

"Gone," Meilin replied. "Just kinda disappeared."

"at least something's normal..." Mamoru said.

Sakura turned to Mamoru again, "What were you saying before?"

Mamoru was surprised that Sakura even remembered that he had been speaking. In fact, he was surprised she talked to him at all. "I-well..."

"Well?" Sakura's eyes sparkled, patiently.

"I'll be there."

"Huh?"

"As long as time goes on: I'll be there. As long as the sun rises and sets: I'll be there. As long as there are four seasons: I'll be there..." Mamoru smiled, causing Sakura's worries to wash away. "...As long as Cherry Blossoms grow: I'll be there."

Sakura felt her eyes burn. She grabbed Mamoru into a loving hug, "I won't forget-"

"Everything will be alright," Mamoru hugged back.

Syaoran muttered to Meilin, "Psh...always the cute, vulnerable types that get the girl."

Meilin smacked him on the back of his head, "She's yours-you know that!"

"I know, but-"

Touya tapped Sakura on her shoulder, "Sorry to ruin the moment, kaijuu, but the emperor's back...and he's got friends."

Sakura broke away from the embrace. She could see several troops, from the window, marching into the place doors, below.

"Damn, " Syaoran said sarcastically.

"You're not worried," Touya gritted his teeth.

"Nope."

"Why the hell not?" Touya stared down at Syaoran, who was only half an inch shorter than himself.

"We have magic. I do, Sakura does, Yue, Keroberous, ___and_ we also have Mamoru. We have the world not only on our _shoulders_, but our ___side_."

Touya rolled his eyes, "Spare me the details. They have magic too."

"They never use it."

"What's stopping them now!?" Touya asked, in defiant anger.

His question was followed by silence and the bang of the hall doors flying open.

A voice boomed from the entrance of the hall, "Nothing, nothing at all."

The emperor.

Meilin shuffled to the huge window that Touya and Sakura had seen the troops marching in from. She was glad she could climb down ceilings. She was about to flee out of the window to get help, when Syaoran grabbed her arm.

"It's not their fight!" Syaoran declared.

Meilin shook his hand off of her arm coolly, "But it is." Meilin fled from the window sill.

Syaoran didn't stay to watch her silhouette fly from ceiling to ceiling in earnest. Instead, he unsheathed his own magical sword, read to defend his people, Mamoru, and his love: Sakura.

The emperor snickered at the magical arms their group unsheathed against his own troops. "We have our own kind of magic as well." The emperor continued, "I see you've taken advantage of my cards." he nodded at the card in Sakura's hand. "But it is of no matter to me. I designed those cards for good. They hardly do a thing."

"Oh, but they do so much." Sakura said.

"Like what?"

"Give us faith," Sakura smirked.

The emperor snorted, "Is that all?"

Sakura looked from Mamoru to Syaoran, "Faith helps us find love-"

The emperor snapped his fingers at the troops behind him. They lined up, prepared for his signal to attack the pain-inflicting intruders, "Love is a strong word. Hate is stronger."

Sakura retorted, "Hate is made of things proven weak. Love is made of things proven incredibly strong."

The emperor frowned, "Then you simply do not understand hate."

"And _you_ simply do not understand love!" Sakura replied. "Why are you egging me on like this!?"

Sakura was startled by the emperor's cruel laughter that followed. "Egging you on-that is exactly my point-my goal. Can you feel the hate surging through you?"

Sakura's eyes widened. She did feel it.

"You can, can't you?" the emperor looked slightly saddened, but would not let his guard down. "You understand it now, don't you? When someone comes and ruins your world. Do you understand the curse of life!? Undying, living in an abandoned world! Hah! It frightens you, doesn't it? You would anything to not feel like this-alone. Wouldn't you?" The emperor saw Sakura's head bow a little. "You would even...even give up love."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Never."

"Then you are stronger than I had thought you'd be," the emperor remarked. "You were wrong when you said I did not understand love."

"What do you mean?" Sakura's curiosity sparked.

"Imagine my wife, a mystery to the world. She is loving, she helps and cares for those in need of her help, even against my will. I love her very much. I protect her and keep her in hiding in a small city. Her habits, her activities-they are all unknown to everyone in the community, as is her husband. Imagine her betraying he love for a simple servant. A simple servant that stands in front of me now, another despicable descendant of Clow Reed."

Sakura's eyes shot open. An image of her previous master came immediately to mind, "Miko-sama!?"

The emperor nodded, "So, I see you two have met." he said sarcastically. "I played you all like pawns on a chessboard. I knew of the possibilities. I knew of the danger, even." The emperor sighed, "Sometimes I couldn't even stand waiting for fate to take its place and push you along your path. My people became restless and weary. We learned to resist fate and fight back, but realized we wanted what fate had to bring. We sped fate up." The emperor looked to his troops and patted one of the soldiers on the back, sympathetically, "Clow Reed made us do this. We do not thirst for blood. Clow Reed made us the killers we are today."

Sakura was beginning to feel the emperor's malice swarm off of his aura toward her. Clow Reed had wronged them, hadn't he? Instead of punishing one man at fault for one mistake, he punished a whole civilization.

The emperor read her thoughts with ease, "You're quite right. Imagine whomever left of your civilization floating around in scraps of metal. My people are brave to have gone through such hard times. We all awaited the fulfillment of the prophecy for centuries." The emperor was seriously going to lose his mind. "Look at us! We were ruins before this! Our children suffered for one man's pleasure: Clow Reed! We are immortal-doomed to see the end of the universe. We're cursed-we're proof of torture." He sighed, "We collided with the Earth's atmosphere, finally. We found our true path from that point on."

Sakura was still confused, "Why the laws? Why take away the older humans over thirty?"

His Almighty chuckled softly, "To maintain order. I am a merciful man-I did not allow the old and wise to suffer like we've suffered. As for the siblings and missing family members, they would ruin my rule over this world." He was suddenly regretful for revealing the truth.

Syaoran muttered an aside to Touya, "Why do the villains always explain everything right before they plan to attack us?"

Touya shrugged and muttered back, "Beats me...is he gonna attack or not?"

The emperor narrowed his eyes, "Mock me, will you?"

Syaoran muttered again, "_Now_ he's upset?"

"Silence!" the emperor commanded. "ATTACK, MY LOYAL MEN!"

"No!" Meilin's voice boomed from behind the emperor's troops, "ATTACK!"

The peasants burst through the doors by the hundreds. They even had a few weapons they used defensively against the Obythian troops. The peasants soon realized that taking on the offensive role was better. The Obythians, however, did use their own power. They only used it against the weapons, not the peasants themselves. They seemed afraid to use such power against simple mortals.

Sakura recognized what was going on as she fought some of the soldiers. They were meant to end the Obythian curse of immortality. They wanted to lose. They aimed to lose.

Although the Obythians were trying to lose, it came with difficulty. The density of peasants was dying down, as well as the density of the Obythian troops.

Gun shots echoed throughout the hall. Sakura couldn't stop the blood-spilling and anger-filled war. It was too late for that.

Sakura snapped out of her state and ordered Yue and Keroberous to protect Mamoru, no matter what the cost.

Mamoru was displeased with having to watch danger surround his friends. He even attempted to command Yue and Keroberous to protect their Mistress. Yue refused, of course.

"Are you just gonna let her die!?" Mamoru screamed.

Yue narrowed his eyes at Mamoru's challenge. He wouldn't fall for such a childish trick. His anger was soon waved away when ___the wimp_ fainted. He knelt down by the wimp as Keroberous came to aid the boy as well.

Hastily, Mamoru grabbed the guardians' heads and knocked them against one another. While Yue and Keroberous recovered from the blow, Mamoru ran for it. Mamoru was at Sakura's side, defending her-watching her back.

Sakura saw Mamoru fighting at her side. She panicked, "Mamoru! No-go back! Back!"

"I-don't-want-to!" Mamoru remained in battle with some of the soldiers.

"Shield!" Sakura called. The Shield Card manually set itself loose upon Mamoru, weaker than before.

Mamoru stubbornly pounded at the shield, "Let me out!"

"No-" Sakura was cut short. She was thrown across the room by a soldier. Mamoru was set free from the shield. He headed straight for Sakura's attacker. He picked up someone's fallen sword and struck.

The soldier fell, but more vengeful ones came at Mamoru. Mamoru fought them off bravely, while yelling random things out to Sakura, "You know, I can fight good 'cause I'm a scribe. The movement of the usage of the sword is all in the wri-" One of the soldiers aimed to stab at Mamoru from behind. Mamoru could not defend himself all at once. He fell.

"No!" Sakura shrieked as Mamoru went limp on the ground. "Mamoru!"

The room went silent. The emperor went pale. He stomped over to the soldier that had attacked Mamoru.

"Fool!" he sliced the soldier's head off in one clean sweep.

The Obythian troops were in panic. Sakura held Mamoru in her arms as they were in an uproar. Blood seeped through her white dress whilst she cried for hot her failure to the world, but her failure to protect someone she held dearly to herself.

Syaoran was suddenly by her side, as well as Takashi, Touya, Meilin, Chiharu, Yue and Keroberous.

Sakura looked hard and wiped away her tears, "No." She stood up.

"What are-you-doing?" Mamoru croaked from the ground, losing all of his blood, which eerily resembled a sea of red.

Sakura wordlessly took out one of her cards.

"I don't think the Faith will help with that deep of a gash, Sakura." Meilin said.

Sakura was still silent, as she held the card, hiding half of her visage. She turned the card with her fingers to reveal its face. "TIME!"

!!!!¿&?!!!!

The soldier fell, but more vengeful ones came at Mamoru. Mamoru fought them off bravely while yelling random things out to Sakura, "You know, I can fight good 'cause I'm a scribe. The movement of the usage of the sword is all in the wri-" One of the soldiers aimed to stab at Mamoru from behind. Mamoru could not defend himself all at once. He was pushed out of the way by someone else, and he, in turn, was stabbed instead.

It wasn't a he. She. Sakura. Sakura had received the final blow. She had received the final revelation: death.

"Sakura!" Mamoru screamed. He gave the soldier that had stabbed her the death glare. He marched right up to him and sliced his head clear off his soldiers. After all, either way it was bound to happen.

Mamoru dropped down by Sakura's injured body. "No! Don't die-not now-"

"Now!" Sakura insisted. "Kiss me."

Mamoru was shaken by her demand, but he would not let her last wishes go unnoticed. He leaned over her and let his mouth find hers. Simultaneously, as he kissed her, he felt a warm tingle course throughout his body, Syaoran's glare followed by it.

Mamoru felt himself being lifted off of the ground. He was surrounded by a yellow orb now. He looked down to see Sakura smiling weakly, the Faith card held firmly in her hand.

Syaoran frowned at Meilin, "What's with all the orbs?"

Meilin shrugged, "Whoever thought of this was evidently a ___mental case_."

Sakura's voice trembled slightly with pain, "I'll see you on the other side-destiny calls."

Mamoru smiled, "Destiny was restored, victory was made, and the Cherry Blossoms still grow. Happy Birthday Sakura."

The nightmare was washed away by a bright, yellow light and one single word. "Faith!"

**A.N.: Yay! A chapter and an epilogue left to type!  
LIST OF EXPLANATIONS:  
1) Miko is mentioned yet again. (more like dragged back into the story.) She's still important. (Watch out!)  
2) Sakura's birthday is when this whole war thing happens, in case you didn't understand. I made sure it would be just in time for her birthday. Ha-ha-they all forgot her b-day except for Mamoru.  
Anyway, remember to R&R! I'm anxious to read what you think-because the other chapters are so short I might post them all up at once...what do you think? Oh yeah, and if you didn't get it, the "mental case" Meilin is referring to is none other than moi-me! Ciao!**

**_  
_**


	14. Chapter Thriteen: Hope, Faith and Victor...

**

Chapter Thirteen: Hope, Faith and Victory

**

**Disclaimer: I tend to use songs a lot in my stories. It sets the mood and what not. Okay-  
I do not own CCS! I do not own "Where is the Love?" by Black-Eyed Peas feat. JT either. Now get in  
the mood! I command you! Listen to the song if you have to, while reading this chapter.**

**You'll also notice that this chapter is mainly made of lyrics. Skim over if you want to. It saves time.**

___What's wrong with the world, mama  
People livin' like they ain't got no mamas  
I think the whole world addicted to the drama  
Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma  
Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism  
But we still got terrorists here livin'  
In the USA, the big CIA  
The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK  
But if you only have love for your own race  
Then you only leave space to discriminate  
And to discriminate only generates hate  
And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah  
Badness is what you demonstrate  
And that's exactly how anger works and operates  
Nigga, you gotta have love just to set it straight  
Take control of your mind and meditate  
Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all  
  
People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek  
  
Father, Father, Father help us  
Send us some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)  
  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love  
The love, the love  
  
It just ain't the same, always unchanged  
New days are strange, is the world insane?  
If love and peace is so strong  
Why are there pieces of love that don't belong  
Nations droppin' bombs  
Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones  
With the ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young  
So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone  
So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong  
In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin'  
in  
Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends  
Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother  
A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover  
The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug  
If you never know truth then you never know love  
Where's the love, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
Where's the truth, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
Where's the love, y'all  
  
People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek  
  
Father, Father, Father help us  
Send us some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)  
  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love  
The love, the love  
  
I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder  
As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder  
Most of us only care about money makin'  
Selfishness got us followin' our own direction  
Wrong information always shown by the media  
Negative images is the main criteria  
Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria  
Kids want to act like what they see in the cinema  
Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity  
Whatever happened to the fairness in equality  
Instead in spreading love we're spreading animosity  
Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down  
There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
Gotta keep my faith alive till love is found  
  
People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek  
  
Father, Father, Father help us  
Send us some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)  
  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)_

Sakura awoke to the sound of the inspirational music dying down.

"Where am I?" Sakura muttered to herself, as she rubbed her head. Sakura lifted herself up off the ground to find she and her friends were at the foot of Mount Fuji.

Sakura ran to wake up only Syaoran, Touya, Tomoyo, Meilin, Yue and Keroberous. She would get them to help her gather all of the other people, who lay on the ground, limp.

Sakura explained her plan to her friends when she had gathered them together. They had to get all the peasants-no-people back to where they were before the orb had taken over their world. She did not know whether or not the people would remember. She did not want to take any risks, She didn't want any suspicions aroused.

"We don't know where they all were. For all we know someone could be from Fiji." Meilin pointed out.

"It's broad daylight-drop them each off at some bench in threes. They'll think they've dozed off." Sakura replied densely.

Syaoran chuckled, "Do you think they'll notice that two years have gone by?"

Sakura stuttered, "M-maybe-b-but-oh-er! Shut up!"

Syaoran laughed uncontrollably, in relief. "Maybe it's time we let our secret out. You know, share our magic with the world."

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried. She felt abruptly strange. Sakura looked down at her right hand. A card.

She raised the card to her face, "I thought the Faith would disappear physically, just like the Ho-"

"Maybe not..." Syaoran shrugged.

"It isn't the Faith..." Sakura revealed. Sakura handed the card to Syaoran. "The Hope and the Faith must've made it together."

Syaoran glanced at the label of the card. "The Victory?" He sighed, "If I see another card after today, I swear I'll-"

"-Or another orb!" Meilin added.

Tomoyo chuckled, "Why does this remind me of reproduction in science class?"

Touya smiled, "Yeah-like a baby being born. The DNA of the ___two_ parents is transferred to the child. Voila! We have this kid."

"You're _too_ relieved we're alive, aren't you?" Sakura giggled.

Sakura ran to Syaoran and kissed him. She grabbed the card from Syaoran while in the embrace. "I'm too relieved as well."

Sakura felt herself suddenly being pulled away from Syaoran by some invisible force. _Why won't it end!?_

"Sakura!" Syaoran cried.

Sakura was floating in the air. The Victory Card had forced itself from her hand and floated above her head. Sakura watched helplessly as the people that had been unconscious moments ago were revived by the beckoning of the card.

The people stood in awe as the cards flew out and surrounded Sakura in a circle. Sakura looked behind her to see wings sprouting out from her back. They Fly Card slowly dissolved into oblivion. Sakura's wand, without being called upon, came and floated vertically in front of her, within the circling cards.

Sakura was fascinated. Every time a card dissolved into thin air, she'd feel a blast of energy enter her body. It felt good. As the elemental cards began dissolving she noticed her wings take on different colours: red, orange, yellow, pink, red, green and blue.

The disappearance of the cards continued until only the Victory remained above her. The wand turned holographic and was engulfed by her body. Sakura heard gasps from the audience of people. Even Yue and Keroberous seemed unable to identify what was happening to her and the cards. That was when the Victory lit itself on fire and the ashes were left to sprinkle Sakura. She noticed that she was slowly descending.

Sakura landed and immediately went up to a random person, without even thinking, "Do you remember?"

The boy she had asked was no older than seventeen. He glanced around at everyone that had been watching, "By the looks of it, we all chose to remember."

Sakura smiled. Clow Reed's image came before her.

_Sakura, you have done well._

_ Thank you Clow Reed-but-but what has happened?_

_ They chose to remember their hero._

_ No-the cards! The dissolved and-_

_ It was the final test, Sakura. I may have been cruel to one civilization, but it was fate that led me to do it. They were like your guardians. They helped you gain the ultimate power, Sakura._

_ You had no right!_

_ Sakura, I_ made_them..._

_ You what!?_

_ I made them-they may not have realized it then, but the moment you used the Faith Card, they understood what was going on. They were another one of my creations. My guardians. They do my bidding._

"Sakura? Sakura!?"

"Yes?" She snapped from her thoughts.

A female reporter-looking woman stood in front of her with a mike. She looked like she had grabbed the nearest cameraman and mike in the area just to report on what had happened, moments before.

She continued her questioning, "How does it feel to be the world's savior and recognized for it _this time_?"

Sakura sweat dropped, "The usual, but it seems I have unfinished business. If you'll excuse me-" Sakura walked over to a pretty woman standing along the side of a path, watching her. She was the same woman who had given Sakura the wand necklace in the outskirts of Tokyo.

The woman smiled, "Tell me, why did the cards disappear?"

Sakura smiled, "They didn't."

The woman was astonished, "Then where are they?"

Again Sakura smiled, "Clow Reed did not tell you?"

"Then you know I am his other guardian?"

"Yes." Sakura looked down at her chest and pointed to it. "The cards are in here."

!!!!¿&?!!!!

Sakura made her way through the grounds. She received many questions as she headed away from the many ruins around the foot of Mount Fuji.

"Sakura, can you feel the wings?"

"Sakura, can you really fly?"

"Sakura-" Syaoran ran to her side. Tomoyo followed as well as Touya. Her other friends that had gone through the ordeal with her came as well. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home."

"On the bus!?" Tomoyo asked. "Why not fly?"

Sakura laughed, "I'd rather travel with all of you by my side."

**

Back in Tomoeda...

**

Sakura went straight to the shrine in Tomoeda rather than back to her own home, when they had arrived.

Syaoran came with her. she wouldn't want to be left alone. he watched her walk gracefully into the shrine and over to one of the Cherry Blossom trees. Sakura kneeled under the tree and ran her hand over the bark. Syaoran observed carefully as the tree responded to her. Words began to appear, carved into the bark.

___War had begun, but hope was freed. Trouble and obstacles were encountered endlessly, but faith was within their hearts. Together they experienced victory and introduced a new kind of peace: an honest peace. Destiny was restored-victory was found and the Cherry Blossoms remain untouched by evil._

Sakura laughed despite her tears, "Mamoru..."

She did not dwell on the subject for more than a minute. She stood up by Syaoran and gave him a peck on his hungering lips. Sakura would not take what she had for granted anymore.

That same year the Cherry Blossom tree that sits within the Tomoeda shrine was made a memorial in honor of Mamoru. All the orphans were reunited with their families. Elders and siblings that were lost to the Obythian laws were found wandering the streets, searching for their friends and family.

Sakura was recognized all over the world for her many miracles. This would be the Cherry Revolution. She was the guardian of the Earth.

Tomoeda remains her home where she is recognized not only as a hero, but a lover, a daughter, a sister, a good friends and a soon-to-be-mother.

Perhaps things _would_ end happily ever after-___perhaps_.

**A.N.: Muwahahaha! The twist has only begun! Wait 'till you get a load of the real end.**

**LIST OF EXPLANATIONS  
1)Inscription on the Cherry Blossom tree is in Japanese.  
2) I may make Clow Reed look bad, but there's a not-so-innocent side to everyone!**

**Please R&R! I love you all! Almost done! Whoopee! (Please notify me of any mistakes you may catch...)**


	15. Epilogue: A Tale of Truth?

_

__DEDICATED TO:**loveangelli**_ (a really great friend I made through , so thanks !)

**

Epilogue: A Tale of Truth?

**

**Disclaimer: Finally, eh? NO I DO NOT OWN CCS! Hmph. Rubbing it in...**

"Mama!" the little boy cried.

"Yes honey?"

"You said you'd tell me an' Onii-chan a twoo story today."

"I did."

"No-hasn't happened."

"___I am psychic_, young man! Besides, today is the Cherry Blossom Festival. It'll happen today." she replied.

"Oh..." he replied, unsure.

"Do you know what a psychic is?" the caring mother asked.

The boy shook his head, "___Dunno_."

"It's when someone can see the future ahead of time," she informed.

"Onii-chan, do you fink mama's lyin'?" the little boy asked his silent older brother.

"___Dunno_," the older one shrugged.

The mother sighed and shook her head in amusement.

Suddenly, an old grumpy woman stomped into the cozy seating of the living room.

"Your husband calls from his...position, Miko." she said, wearily.

Miko's face saddened, "Oh, alright. I'm coming." Miko, a mother of two, replied and left her children behind. That was the last time she would ever see them-and she knew it.

"Onii-chan," the little boy called to his brother,

"Hai?" the older, soundless one beckoned to his little brother's call.

"I have a major craving for a stick of that yummy stuff called cotton candy..."

**A.N.: So sad-so true.  
LIST OF EXPLANATIONS  
1) Hai yes.  
2) Onii-chan older brother.  
3) Told you so!  
4) I'm done!  
5) I'm done!  
6) I'm done!  
7) I'm done!  
8) I'm done! (Please R&R! THANKS GUYS!) Olwen-Cheesecake is out!**

**What people asked after ward: **

_**Huh!? What!? I don't get it!**_

**_My reply: If you don't get the story itself, then I'll have to explain only that Sakura goes through many tests and trials as she earns her right to being crowned Card Mistress. Just like she earned the title and transformed the cards, this was just another test. She had to BECOME the cards. This was the ultimate intimacy with the cards._**

**_What about the twist!?_**

**_My reply: If you didn't get the twist, then you are truly hopeless. I'm just kidding. The twist was only that none of the story had actually happened yet. It was just beginning. Get it now? Questions? ASK!_**

**DEDICATIONS**

**Disclaimer: Isn't part of the story so screw it...ugh fine, I DON'T OWN CCS!!!**

**Okay, I know the fanfic is finished, but I figure, what the hell, why not update more.  
I've decided to dedicate each chapter to someone.  
If you want to be that someone just review and tell me which chapter you want to claim.  
Maybe it's a chapter significant to you, or your favorite chapter. All I gotta say is-  
FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!  
Trust me, it helps to have a chapter dedicated to you, other readers will check your profile out and  
eventually go through your stories! Review and let me know!**

**If I have made some dedications in the past as part of one of the disclaimer's I will leave it there.**

**Chapters Taken   
Chapter Twelve: Destiny Calls...midnightoasis  
Epilogue: A Tale of Truth?...loveangelli**


End file.
